


一日心期 As Long As You Are

by 流岚 (sunnykatty)



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Republican China
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 62,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnykatty/pseuds/%E6%B5%81%E5%B2%9A
Summary: 当《燃烧女子的肖像》(Portrait of a Lady on Fire)的故事发生在民国年间两个男人身上
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin/Wen Shang-yi | Monster
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章**

———信———

第一封信

昭时哥：

刚来时忙着安家、熟悉环境，同时也不能怠慢学业，不觉时间飞逝。这里的东西果真不大好吃，到现在也不习惯。师姐带我去唐人街的华人超市，能买到菜、调味料之类，自己胡乱做。那天室友生日，我自告奋勇做了阳春面，大家尝过都说好，但我得承认，离孃孃的手艺差了十万八千里。

昨天聚会，在朋友家见到一幅风景画，一眼认出是汐城码头，不由得想起爸妈和你们。画作叫“怀乡”，画家伍岳凌，没准也是汐城人，你见多识广，也许听过。

新年快乐，代问叔叔、孃孃、清月姐姐安。

千雪

1.7.

第二封信

千雪：

展信佳。

那日石伯伯亲自登门送信来，真是惊喜。喜的是你终于记得要写信，惊的是正文颇短，若不是字迹不疑有他，简直要质问是否冒名之作。当然，你要适应那边的生活，学习又忙，信还是等你有空再写吧。

从母亲那里录得几样菜谱给你，她说当能很快上手，望能助你加餐；但我不曾实践过，你看着办吧。年夜饭你们也是自己动手吧？我们呢，照例吃了大餐，照例有一道糖醋季花鱼，照例连骨头都吃干净。初一下午也照例上街去买气球，一苇还说，一想到妹妹在那么远的地方，心里就很不是滋味。我不善安慰人，见他几欲伤心落泪，不得不开口说上几句。第一个你不在的年，我们都不甚习惯。

未曾听闻伍岳凌其名。你一向眼光好，想必他（还是她？我想应当是他）画得不俗。石伯伯似乎提及汐城码头要翻修，不知等你放假回来时能否完工。

马年诸事如意。

刘昭时

1990年2月17日

又：清月姐嘱我转告，很挂念你。

又又：节后我已回到母校教书，信封上即是新地址。

第二封信附件

蒸蛋：鸡蛋打散，加温水，比例大约是2:3，加少量盐或酱油，可加入葱花，搅拌均匀后将容器蒙上保鲜膜，开水蒸约十分钟即可。

青菜面：锅中放油煎鸡蛋，鸡蛋起锅后入姜末，翻炒后加入洗净切碎的青菜，炒至青菜出水，加入适量水烧开，放面条，加适量盐，面条芯也煮熟后就可起锅，将煎鸡蛋放在最上面，摆盘好看。没有姜或不煎鸡蛋也可。另有变种若干，如加入肉丝、平菇之类，注意火候。

番茄土豆炖肉：排骨或牛肉切块，番茄切块，土豆刨皮后切滚刀块，大小自己掌握。锅热后入油适量，将肉类倒入翻炒，变色后加入适量酱油及水，放入一半番茄，加盖，小火焖煮。注意水量，及时翻动，避免烧焦。半小时后加全部土豆，继续炖。再过约二十分钟加余下番茄，待番茄软后转大火，尝咸度，收汁，起锅。可放干辣椒同炖，多少自己斟酌。可配饭配面，切忌浪费酱汁。

第三封信

昭时哥：

我明明是托我哥去送信的！圣诞回去找他算账。希望圣诞我能回去。

是我不好，答应你要写信，但找这个那个借口拖了很久。你也知道，写长信对我这个死脑筋理科生来说有点困难，毕竟高考后就不用再挤牙膏一样写八百字作文，缺乏锻炼。

拿糖醋季花鱼馋我？！那等我回去也要找你算账。不过先谢谢孃孃用心（也谢谢你辛苦抄录），几道菜都是在这里方便买到原料的，只是“约”来“适量”去实在难以掌握，而且怎么有些话那么不像孃孃的语气呢。

你好像把我哥写得太多愁善感了，而且我跟他才没有那么好的感情。你也是谦虚，我从来都觉得你很会安慰人。

说到母校，入学那年爸爸特意请假来送我，可惜非常失望，不停感慨“物是人非”；我哥说他一定是想起在这个校园度过的几年快乐时光，以及想念爷爷。你呢，这次回去也会有这种感觉吗？

其实我现在学校图书馆的气味很像你家书房。记得七七或七六年，你姨婆婆带我们几个小孩一道将旧书从角角落落翻出来放回书架，当时就觉得你家书可真多，尤其英文书，可惜我不爱读。总之，偶尔去图书馆走在书架间，都会想起岛上。那可真是我们的乐园。

前几天又听室友小谢的男友——就是收藏《怀乡》的那位——提起伍岳凌，说他画得很好，可惜生前名声不响；还借我一本他的画集。复印了简介页，随信附上。奇怪，原来他是上海人，为什么会称呼汐城为”乡”？我还是怀疑他与汐城有什么联系。

本想一并复印几页画作，但变作黑白似乎少些意思。还是希望哪天你能亲眼看见他的画。

千雪

3.26.

又：我也日日挂念清月姐。

第三封信附件

_La mer bleue: Selected Paintings of Wu Yüeh-ling_

Wu Yüeh-ling, pseudonym of Ch’en Hsin-hung, was a Chinese painter. Born in Shanghai in 1915, he went to study at the National School of Fine Arts in Paris in 1936, and after the outbreak of WWII fled to the United States, where he spent the rest of his life. As a sojourner, he frequently painted about his homeland far away across the ocean, expressing his never-fading nostalgia for the country to which he never returned after 1945. Featuring his unique evocative style, each painting selected in this volume is accompanied by a piece of calligraphy of classical Chinese poems that Wu wrote in his old age.

（蓝色大海：伍岳凌绘画选集

伍岳凌，原名陈信宏，中国画家。一九一五年于上海出生，三六年前往巴黎的国立美术学院学习，二战爆发后逃往美国，在此度过余生。四五年后他就再也没有回过家乡，异乡羁旅中常画那远在大洋彼岸的故土，寄托永不退减的乡愁。本集收录的作品都带有伍岳凌的独特风格，能轻易引人共鸣；另，每幅配一首他晚年书写的古诗词。）

————

陈信宏下船时，没等他在浮桥站定，一路上昏沉的天色终于扯开口子，雨点噼里啪啦落下。虽在船上闲来无事已经用油纸将行李裹好，这时他仍然颇为慌乱，撑起伞后回头望去，渡船已经离岸，在雨幕中只剩个模糊的影子，像志怪故事里的游魂。他将硕大行李背好上了岸，在泥路上深一脚浅一脚蹒跚前行，很快满身是汗，好在按信里所说，沿岸边北行不远，第一户人家便是了。大门紧闭，他举手敲了三下，才回身收伞。雨水顺着伞骨在他脚下滴成小小湖泊，沾湿的裤脚紧粘在脚腕，但这院子仍拒他于门外，反而附近哪家的狗叫了几声，像是应答。心急之下他举起手再咚咚咚敲门。里面传来一阵急切的脚步声，门吱呀一声开了条缝，露出双明亮的大眼睛：“找谁？”

陈信宏报上名讳。

少女上下打量几眼，敞开门：“请进。”又接过他的伞。

陈信宏跟着她来到院子侧面的厢房，少女点亮蜡烛，将屋内器具一一指给陈信宏，为他倒杯热茶，说：“这阵子就请陈先生屈尊住这间屋子，有什么缺的就跟我讲，画架是新购置的，您看看合不合用。我去通报夫人。”

陈信宏奇道：“温少爷竟不在吗？”一边将画具取出，找地方摆好。

少女正凝神观察陈信宏的动作，闻言只摇头作答。他松了口气，毕竟眼下这狼狈的样子不适合见人，只是在陌生的好奇目光中又有些不自在，就问：“姑娘怎么称呼？”

“泉音。”

“好名字。”

“我们少爷取的。”泉音嫣然一笑。

待泉音掩上门离开，陈信宏立即脱下湿衣，抹干身体，换上西装，对镜一照，又忐忑起来。大概折起了太久，皱巴巴的，而且临时问老师借的，也不怎么合身，只好歹装个人模狗样。他拿起杯子，边喝茶边熟悉环境，他从未有幸住过这么宽敞的房间，恨不得立刻跳上那张大床好好睡一觉。没多久泉音就来敲门请人了。看看外面，雨已停了。

正屋内烛光明亮，有淡淡的药草气味。温夫人身着绛红色旗袍，端坐堂上，面色略显蜡黄，却让人愿意想象她年轻时风采照人的模样。她见泉音引陈信宏进来，温柔地笑着招呼：“辛苦陈先生远道而来，有什么需要的请告诉我们。”

“谢谢。夫人叫我陈信宏就好。”陈信宏鞠躬。

温夫人点点头：“快请坐。”等泉音为他奉上热茶，她才继续说，“老爷的信我是收到的。阿翊今天去陆上办事，明天回来，到时为你引见。”

“有劳夫人。”

“你父亲母亲都好吧？当年在上海，也曾和他们有过几面之缘。”温夫人说着，用手帕掩住嘴咳嗽几声，“画像得请你多费心，遇到什么难处，如果不方便当面告诉我，就让泉音私下跟我讲。这丫头伶俐得很。”

泉音冲陈信宏露出笑容。陈信宏不敢多看，低头喝茶。

“那泉音你先去忙，我再跟客人聊两句。哦对，拿些点心过来，麒麟阁的京果还有吗？”温夫人又转向陈信宏，“你用过晚餐了吧？”

陈信宏等船时随便吃了个馒头，但也只说：“是的，还请不必费心。”

温夫人给泉音递个眼色，泉音便去准备了三小碟点心放在陈信宏手边，这才离开。

温夫人依旧维持着笑意：“你父亲是老爷挚友，因此放心将这桩事交给你。阿翊的脾气我晓得，不会轻易服从的，让你这样过来也是我出的主意。他和他父亲不豫，或许对你也不会客气，请你一定多担待。”

“哪里的话，我自当尽心尽力。”陈信宏喝口茶，随手拿起一块糕点，大概就是她们说的京果，清甜，嘎嘣脆。

“唉，尚端这孩子，只比我们阿翊大两岁，年纪轻轻，怎么就——”她抬手拭泪，哽咽许久方继续说，“你与尚端想也熟悉，我不该提起这些徒惹你伤心。”

她悲伤的神态让陈信宏冷不丁想起些久远的往事来，于是面上流露的痛楚丝毫不似作伪：“是，不过夫人也请节哀。”

“那我不打扰陈先生了，舟车劳顿，天气又坏，请早点休息吧。”温夫人又咳嗽几声，随后唤泉音进来把茶和那碟京果帮陈信宏拿回去。

陈信宏便回到房间，坐下读了几页书。雨又下起来了，他心绪难平，索性早早睡下。床一如他想象的柔软舒适，只是闭眼后他仿佛还身处渡船，和那渺小的船体一道在汪洋大海中载浮载沉，奋力向彼岸挣扎。于是他想起这座岛，疑惑岛屿是否也是在海上漂流，和船一样，和他一样。

第二天上午陈信宏在房间收拾出一块作画的地方，将画具都准备妥当，甚至有闲心多削两支铅笔。不久泉音来敲门，说温夫人请。他本担心温夫人要与他长聊，怕露馅，好在她只是有事相求——“如果可以，请你跟他讲讲上海的好。阿翊从小跟着我在这岛上住，自在惯了，总以为城市里拘束太多，又因为他父亲就在上海，对上海偏见很深。你们年纪相若，一定能好好劝劝他。”

陈信宏点头：“夫人放心。”却不知道自己熟悉的上海是不是温尚翊将要认识的上海。其实要说是“不知道”也不对，明明知道。不是。但既已上了戏台，还得兢兢业业唱完才是。

温夫人脸上流露出些许怅惘：“我年轻时随老爷在上海住过一些时日，但在那里无亲无故，始终不习惯。如果阿翊和你投缘，日后在上海也多个朋友，那再好不过。”

这时泉音面带喜色跑进来，喘着气说：“夫人，您看谁回来了！”

陈信宏以为是温少爷，深呼吸一口平复心绪，准备亮相，不期然见到另一张清丽脸庞，不由得恍神了。

“竹影！”温夫人立即起身，上前握住来人的双手，“怎么一个人？”

“我先生临时有事在陆上，我想刚好他忙他的，我过来看看夫人。夫人气色真好，看样子近来休息得不错。”竹影微笑道，“带了些麒麟阁的点心，都是您喜欢的。”

泉音撒娇地挽住竹影的胳膊：“姐姐来得不巧，少爷没在。”

“都说了我来看夫人。”竹影推她一把，又看向陈信宏，“这位是？”

“这位陈先生是老爷挚友之子，大画家，来岛上采风。”

竹影与陈信宏见过，又小声教训妹妹：“在客人面前没大没小。”

陈信宏笑了笑，转身向温夫人告辞：“温少爷既还没回来，我想出去走走，如果可以也画一两幅风景画。”

温夫人便派泉音带陈信宏去，她与竹影好好聊上一聊。

这天虽不是晴空万里，比前一天的阴沉已亮堂不少。泉音领着路，一开始还讲些姐妹俩幼时的趣事，也说说她姐夫如何老实巴交却不得不子承父业在商界打拼，吃过不少亏但也因诚信得以广结善缘；随后却逐渐沉默，偶尔看陈信宏几眼，像下定决心要开口，却什么也不说。陈信宏试探着问：“泉音姑娘似乎有心事？”

泉音两眼亮亮的：“能拜托您一件事吗？我想……能请您帮我和姐姐画一张画吗？姐姐远嫁，难得见上一面，我想留个纪念。”她从贴身口袋取出条细金链，看来不是临时起意，“这是报酬，您看够吗？”

陈信宏停下脚步：“竹影姑娘什么时候走？我们这就回去吧。”

泉音喜出望外：“您答应了？谢谢您！”又想把金链子塞给陈信宏，陈信宏忙推回去：“我权当练手，万万不可。”于是好一番推辞，终究没收。

回到温家，第一个消息是温少爷捎信来说这晚也不回岛上。温夫人转述时面露难色，又宽慰陈信宏说：“请不用担心，因为我们的关系拖延了日子，我自会向老爷说明白。”

主角不出现，陈信宏得以安心为姐妹俩作画。其实他向来不爱画人物，老师却觉得他人物画得出色，是可塑之才，半哄半逼他来到这里，结果先画了别人。面前两双相似的眼齐齐打量他，他不慌不忙画了两份，好让她们各自保管。

泉音双手捧着纸，连声赞叹画得像，还微微红了眼眶；年长的竹影又说了许多感谢的话。陈信宏愈发不安：“小事一桩，何足挂齿。”随后应要求在右下角写上名字日期。

晚上回房后，他趁还记得，又迅速画出姐妹俩的模样。泉音灵动，竹影沉静，两人气质相去甚远，偏偏都有些许像三姐姐，或者是他的记忆已经模糊，只能去新鲜面孔上觅些似曾相识。姐姐离世时和现在的泉音差不多年纪，若是活到现在，或许和竹影一样也遇上良人成了家。但都没有了。

这夜不再有急雨敲窗，静极了。院子里传来门开关的声音，随后一阵脚步声，大约是泉音将竹影送上船后回家来。少顷，不知哪里传来断续琴声，他品出几分忧伤，却又听不真切，不久后动静全无，仿佛琴声只是他的错觉。

第三天用完早饭，泉音主动带陈信宏去海滩。太阳早就出来了，海面一片金光。陈信宏选了块有树荫的地方准备作画，泉音放下竹篮，问：“您认识回去的路？”

“放心，十二点我就回去。温少爷回来请知会我。”

于是整片海滩只剩陈信宏一个人。

他虽在上海长大，却因生活所迫，甚至没有好好看过一次海。今年早些时候老师曾带他去过一次江湾，但那天海水浑浊有如江水，废然而返；坐船上岛时天色太差，也没见到真正的海。直到方才，他第一眼见到海就愣住，那蓝色横无际涯又变化万千，是任何画作都无法复刻的瑰丽景象。风景与人物不同，他总嫌模特姿态僵硬，怎么画都跳不出刻意的藩篱，但风景见到什么就是什么，又时时刻刻在变换，捕捉这一秒便错过下一秒。他也因此生起挑战的心来，画得入神，耳里只有风浪碎裂的声音。

“你是陈信宏？”突然有人在他背后说话。

陈信宏吓了一跳，垂下手回头去看，说话的是个和他年纪相仿的青年，比他稍矮，穿短袖短裤，脸部线条利落，双唇紧抿，一双眼迎着光线眯起来，显得不易相与，而长睫在风中微微颤抖，倒稍削弱他的盛气。陈信宏微微欠身道：“想必阁下是温少爷。”

“我是温尚翊，表字揽羽。你呢，有表字没有？”温尚翊略抬一抬下巴，汗珠汇聚滴落。

“怎么写？”陈信宏急忙问。他好像终于感受到夏日的温度，心跳得异常快，低头看看自己作画时专穿的长袍，好几处沾着洗不掉的颜料。

“‘立羽’为‘翊’。”温尚翊说着，拾起根树枝在沙上划拉，裸露在外的胳膊、小腿和脚背都略略发红，“表字是揽——羽——”笔画粗，于是字写得大，横竖撇捺都散开，将“羽”字写成一双飞翔的翅膀。

陈信宏急中生智：“在下表字凌岳。”也学他的样子写在沙上。

“会当凌绝顶，一览众山小？”温尚翊点点头，像是肯定。

“幸会。”陈信宏抱拳致礼，心想好歹过了第一关。

温尚翊回礼，面上丝毫不带笑意：“母亲说和你约好十二点用午饭。现在——”他从口袋里掏出怀表，在陈信宏眼前晃了晃，“十二点一刻。”

陈信宏才知道自己画了太久：“抱歉，一时忘了——”

“走吗？”他冷冷瞟一眼陈信宏的画，目光停留片刻，双唇微启像要发表什么高见，但最终什么都没说，只又瞟一眼陈信宏的右手，随后提起泉音留下的竹篮。陈信宏这才想起自己也没顾得上吃里面那些水果糕点。

他记得来时的路不算短，和泉音说说笑笑走了大概一刻钟；回程却短得出奇，他一面看着温尚翊的背影，一面温习自己刚刚有没有说错什么话，好像两三分钟就到了。泉音等在门口，急忙迎上来接过竹篮，察觉重量时看了陈信宏一眼。温尚翊低声说了一句什么，泉音就低下头先走了。

进门后陈信宏先一番诚恳道歉，温夫人当然表示没关系，招呼开饭。用餐时温尚翊没怎么搭理他，他乐得清闲，一心观察要画的人，越看越手痒，但也不敢看得太频繁，还得不时低头扒饭，只是完全没留意吃了什么，咀嚼饭菜更像是呼吸那样为了生存而不得不做的动作。从上海出发前听温老爷交代过个大概，这两天从温夫人和泉音的片言只语中又捕捉到一些细节，但无论如何拼凑不出眼前这张鲜活的脸，完整的身躯。他眼睛在看，脑中已有一只手迫不及待画起来。

饭后陈信宏匆匆回到房间，坐在画布前，一边回忆温尚翊的模样，一边仔细勾勒轮廓。房间里安静至极，只有笔和画布摩擦的声音，沙沙沙，沙沙沙。从颅顶到下颚，每一笔都画得笃定，与其说在画，不如说是照着现成的底稿描才更准确。画到嘴唇时，他蓦地想起曾在书里读到的对话：“你对于我已经变成了一个不可见的意念底可见的肉身。”

那是位画家向他画的美少年倾吐心声。

一分心，下手便重了，笔尖“啪”一声断裂。于是他停住动作，静看着深灰色的线条，仿佛它们生出色彩，化作温尚翊的脸，与他对望。

但不该是对望。他没有机会认真观察温尚翊的眼睛，没见过那双眼里的朝晖夕阴。他知道他的姓名表字，了解他的大概身世，却无从想象他曾经的日夜如何度过，也无法预判他未来的喜怒哀乐。

泉音送茶点来时，陈信宏已转向上午的风景画。海滩上温尚翊突然出声，害他在画布上多点了一笔，还不知如何处理是好，便请泉音到时将晚饭也送来房间。

陈信宏画至深夜才睡，一觉醒来已是日上三竿，走进院子里见到阳光明媚，心情大好，于是早饭后大开门窗，让风直闯进来陪自己读书。

“凌岳。”好像有人敲门。陈信宏正读到要紧处，反正不是叫他，哪里愿意分心去看。

“陈凌岳。”声音响了些许。

陈信宏猛地记起自己的新称呼，连忙抬头：“……揽羽。”又赶紧望向画架，好在昨晚将肖像画挡好了，只留海滩那幅在外面。

“母亲说你来这几日不曾好好逛过岛上。趁还不热，我来邀你出去走走，你肯赏光吗？”温尚翊笑道。

陈信宏几乎怀疑自己眼花，但的确没看错，面前的人眼睛弯着，嘴角上扬，笑容再诚挚没有。于是他像给女鬼招了魂的书生一般跟着走了。

路上行人不多。陈信宏闻到温尚翊身上飘来和正屋如出一辙的药草香，就时不时转头去看温尚翊，而他目视前方时又时不时察觉温尚翊在看自己。目光一再错开，如同两只齿轮咬合着反向转动。

温尚翊是在看他，看到他眼睑上凝结了细盐大小的汗珠，在阳光中发亮。沉默良久后，温尚翊开口：“凌岳兄，我向你道歉。本觉得你从上海来，又是我父亲好友之子，想是和他一路人，所以昨日故意给你脸色看，是我对不住你。”

这番剖白着实出乎陈信宏意料。大约是温夫人向儿子交待过什么，他想。

“这阵子有什么我能帮上忙的，还请尽管同我讲。”温尚翊接着说，“我自知昨日多有得罪，还望凌岳兄多多包涵。”

陈信宏抱拳谢道：“揽羽兄太客气了。”

“你的手——怎么回事？”温尚翊问。

陈信宏这才发觉右手手腕外侧有一条约半寸长的血痕，粘连一串擦破的表皮。“哪儿刮的，不要紧。”

温尚翊皱皱眉，也没多问，而是换了话题：“昨日看你那幅画，我很喜欢。”

“嗯？你怎么想？”

温尚翊凝神想一想，笑说：“那我班门弄斧了。不知怎么，分明是开阔的景色，却萧索异常，很有几分‘百年多病独登台’的意思，正是这种不谐让我印象深刻。”

陈信宏也笑：“回去给你再看看那幅。”

说话间他们已走到渡口，有渔夫拖着空无一物的渔网下船，也拖来浓烈的腥味。温尚翊突然问：“昨天中午有一道醋鱼，见你没怎么动筷，不合口味吗？”

陈信宏努力回想，他心不在焉吃的那顿饭里似乎确实有这么一道菜，便撒谎说：“不——我很喜欢。我想就算是楼外楼也不过如此。”

“说起来我也十分好奇随园先生提过的五柳居，可惜再也没有了。”

陈信宏想起七八十年前那场战争和之后愈演愈惨烈的诸多战祸，黯然叹道：“沧海桑田。随园笔下诸多美食，多数只在纸张之中了。”

“不过，若非他记录过，你我或许无从知道五柳居。”温尚翊迎着阳光粲然一笑，“说五柳居因为他得以多存活数十年甚至更久，不算夸张吧。”

陈信宏颔首：“文字如是，书画亦然。”

温尚翊便含笑拍拍他肩膀，领着他往别处。他们走上树荫浓密的小道，每一步都踩碎一片阳光。说笑中视野突然变得开阔，原来又到了海边。

“昨天泉音带你去的北滩，离我们家近，但在我看来，这里风景更好。”温尚翊笑道，“你来岛上写生，比不来的那些有眼光。”

陈信宏不敢也无法搭腔。眼前这片蓝色太纯净，几乎让他流泪。

“在渡口眺望，我知道对面是汐城；在北滩能看见远处几个无人岛；唯有东滩，除了海，什么都看不见，如果从这里入海一直行驶，一两个月后大约就能到达那个美利坚吧。”

陈信宏冷不丁问：“如果游泳呢？”

温尚翊愣神片刻，大笑：“说不好。你游去，我划条船跟着。”

陈信宏连连摆手：“我不会游，免了免了。”

温尚翊收敛笑容道：“这里路不好认，你若想来写生，叫我带路就好。”

陈信宏含笑应了。

日头渐高，他们打道回府。两人聊得投机，前一天小小摩擦已不复存在似的。说到温家院子，陈信宏提起：“前晚好像听到琴声。”

“你隔壁房间是有架钢琴。”

“你的？”

“是，也不是。我带你去看。”

“真的可以吗？”陈信宏又惊又喜，旋即赧道，“我并不会弹。”

温尚翊见陈信宏如此热忱，自己也是心头一热，说：“不会弹又如何？”

两人来到陈信宏隔壁的厢房，推门而入，见钢琴靠墙放着，黑色的庞然大物，表面擦拭得一尘不染。陈信宏看了温尚翊一眼，得到个点头后才小心掀起琴盖，坐在琴凳上，随手按下最近的白键，在清脆声响中没忍住一声惊叹，随即又怔了片刻。他这才知道，听是一回事，亲手弹响是另一回事。

温尚翊顺势坐在他左侧，也试着按下一个白键，让两道不同的声音交织在一起。手指下的琴键似乎随着声音微微颤抖，将他的五脏六腑也一道震动。

“之前常听邻居弹一首曲子，不知道叫什么。”陈信宏回过神来，试着哼出一段旋律，“不算复杂，后面好像一直重复，感觉主要就是八个音。”手指按来按去，竟很快摸出个大概，“嗯，就是这样，其他的好像都是修饰。”他一时兴起，又支着两根食指弹了几遍，直到熟练。

温尚翊看得跃跃欲试，于是自告奋勇：“我来弹主要的那八个，你去找修饰音。”边说边在低音区记住八个音的位置，学得极快。

陈信宏就接着边哼边找音，旋律虽不复杂，却上上落落，他连着试了几个黑白键但音都不对，心虚得很，不禁笑场，转头却只见温尚翊笑盈盈的双眼，立时将后面的忘得一干二净。对视中，温尚翊逐渐收敛了笑容，眼神仿佛浓墨般粘稠。陈信宏发现他嘴角即使不笑的时候也微微上翘。

“来吗？”温尚翊收回眼神，低头问。

“来吧。”

温尚翊数了个“一、二、三、四”，率先下手。他越弹越熟练，陈信宏却仍磕磕碰碰，四指连弹的效果堪称灾难。他们的手指不时撞上，一相触两人就不约而同地笑，笑得再多也不觉累，笑声竟比琴声更动听。

末了温尚翊先停手，上半身微微前倾，看着陈信宏时不禁又笑起来，说：“好听。”

“这你也能听出来。”陈信宏左手还虚虚挨着温尚翊的右手，却又不敢动。他明明该回房间去作画，却也不想动。

“你可以随时过来弹。这琴算是泉音的，但说到底还是我的。”温尚翊伸手抚过一溜琴键，带出一道上行的音梯，“小时候父亲买回来想让我学，我自然不肯，正好泉音有兴趣，就偷偷威胁先生教她。不过她这几年也弹得少，想是哪天心血来潮练琴让你听见。”又说，“可以叫她来，向她拜师，问问她这是什么名曲。”

“先别。”陈信宏立刻说，“留点悬念。”

他这一制止，温尚翊反而如释重负似的，嘴角泛出笑纹。

陈信宏挑眉问：“所以泉音练琴时，你都做什么？”

“游泳，捉鱼，摸螃蟹……有时去陆上，找个酒楼听说书。”温尚翊笑答。

“看影戏吗？”

“汐城去年才有第一家戏院，我看那些戏也大同小异，粗制滥造。”

陈信宏总算找到机会完成任务：“那你该去上海看看。到处都是大小戏院，每天都有许多看，中国的，西人的。”

“你喜欢看影戏？”

“喜欢。也喜欢读小说。喜欢别人的故事。”陈信宏尽情说了几句，又得找补，“不过主要都在作画，我们学校课程也紧张。”他见温尚翊了然地笑，暗自庆幸说谎也没有那么难。甚至他熟悉的上海和温尚翊将要认识的上海有一小部分重叠也不一定。或许南京路上的梧桐叶他们会各自踩过，或许花园桥上的栏杆他们会先后倚过，而且他忘了，当他们抬头，见到的总该是同一片天空。温夫人说得不错，若他们投缘，日后在上海他将多个朋友。他贸然向往起那座在未来等待他的城。

午饭后陈信宏照旧回房休息，或者说是暗中作画。相处一上午，足够让他牢记温尚翊的样貌，他自信满满拿起笔，越画却越不对劲，没过多久连下笔都不敢了。他闭眼用力回忆，再睁眼看半完成的画作，怎么看都觉得自己的手出了大问题。印象中的脸意气飞扬，眼前这张却和之前画过的模特差不多呆板，多看几眼就只有涂掉重画这一个选择。前一天画时还顺利得如有神助，只一日之隔，老师手把手给他的信心已消失不见。也许是海，他毫不熟悉的海，悄无声息将他的画意吞噬。

得再见他一次，或是更多次。陈信宏想。画家得每天见他画的人，“要不是这样，我就觉得不快意。”

他知道温尚翊应该在正屋陪着温夫人，也许打开门斜穿过院子就能见到。于是他站起来脱下长袍换好衣服，对镜子整理仪容，却在开门前停住。见面后要说什么呢？除了全假不真的和半真半假的，他还能说什么呢？上午的对话好像进行得过分自然，甚至记不起话头从何而起，就像春花烂漫，夏雨瓢泼，秋风萧索，冬雪晶莹，都无从追溯来处，但一旦走出四季的轮回，就再也找不到归路。

他颓然坐回原处。如果能一直聊下去该有多好。如果没有急着回来作画该有多好。如果不用作这幅画说那些谎该有多好。但如果没有这幅画，他就算哪日在上海街头与温尚翊擦肩，也不会知道这人是谁。

思绪越发混乱。他想到老师房间的凤胫灯檠临走前忘了清洗，想到隔壁新练的钢琴曲总弹得结结巴巴，想到来时的三等车从行李架到地面坐满人，然后都不可避免地想到温尚翊。他笑眼的弧度，如果他有本事捕捉、计算，大约符合黄金比例，否则无法解释为何迷人至此。可是他受命来画的人不用笑，只消平静地望向画外人，神情威严，有能继承家业发扬光大的气魄。

陈信宏本以为晚饭时总该能见到温尚翊，却得知岛上某大户人家的孩子不舒服，又哭闹着不肯坐渡船去陆上，便请温少爷先去瞧瞧，看完病又殷勤留他吃饭以示感谢。泉音笑着说：“那家大女儿好像一直对少爷有意思，小儿子又多病，每次请少爷去都要留他。”说完扮个鬼脸，“若夫人在，这话我万万不敢说。”

陈信宏却疑心她是自己对温尚翊“有意思”，才觉得别人也对他“有意思”，不过只是问：“温夫人也不舒服，温少爷怎么就放心出去呢？”

“夫人这病不是一年两年了，多数时候说不上凶险，人在不在也没什么区别。”泉音神色黯然了几分。

“温少爷学医，和夫人的病有关？”

泉音点头，似乎不愿多说，一边帮他布菜：“今晚又准备了醋鱼，您看看口味如何。”

陈信宏愣住。

“我们这边菜式不比上海花样多，担心您吃不习惯，少爷说是您喜欢的，特意吩咐再做一次。您有什么别的菜喜欢吃吗？我们会尽量准备的。”

鲜甜的鱼肉在他口中融化，而鱼骨鱼鳍炸至酥脆，一咬就碎了。

“这道就很好。”陈信宏说。

这是他睡在这里的第四晚。大约一个钟头前他听到院门响，立时屏住呼吸，随着脚步声渐远才暗笑自己多虑。而当他关灯睡下，好像又听见脚步声，不免又笑起自己来。夏夜燥热，他翻来覆去，睡睡醒醒，做了很多梦，醒来却一个都不愿记得。

陈信宏又以为白天温尚翊总该会来找他，却也没有，原来仍是看诊去了，不知这个岛有什么问题，岛民偏要接连病倒。他独自闷在房间，画作毫无进展，书也读不进去，唯有泉音送来的糕点抚慰他心。临近黄昏，他见起风了，就拿块绿豆糕去院子里站着，抬头看天。这里的天和海一样，比上海的蓝上许多，衬得那弯新月又细又白。

“凌岳。”有人叫他。

这回他立即反应过来，惊喜地循声望去，果真是温尚翊，一头的汗，却笑得灿烂：“去看落日吗？走快些，还来得及。”

于是陈信宏追在他身后一路狂奔，跑得上气不接下气。有多久没这样笑着闹着奔跑，他说不上来，也许此生都没有过也不一定。

他们气喘吁吁在北滩站定时，太阳还有大半个粘在远处的云上，将紧挨着的天空染成橙黄色。陈信宏察觉绿豆糕还捏在手里，摊开掌心，形状略塌了些，正踌躇吃或不吃，温尚翊伸手拿起来，掰成两块，笑问：“我有些饿，你不介意分我一半吧？”说着自己吃了一块，又直接将另一半递到陈信宏嘴边。

陈信宏呼吸尚未平复，心脏仿佛长在耳边咚咚咚敲得他头晕目眩，又像整个人钻进庙里在敲的大钟，震得嗡嗡响。他慌张地看看温尚翊，见是个笑容，不疑有他，张嘴就咬。

却咬住温尚翊的食指，惊愕之下松开牙，一时不知所措。

温尚翊笑着说：“抱歉，跟你开个玩笑——这回是真的。”又把绿豆糕送到他嘴边。陈信宏脑袋里近乎空白，仍顺从地张开嘴。

又一次咬住他的手指。他只怕自己咬痛了他，舌尖不慎在他指尖一触，没等反应过来，温尚翊已大笑着把手拿开，连声道歉，在笑声中字句都是散开的。陈信宏暗暗咬住下唇，过了一会儿也不好意思地笑起来，接过那半个绿豆糕小口吃下去，好像比下午在房间里吃的几块要甜不少。

一眨眼的工夫，视线角落里太阳只剩小半个，通红通红的，遥遥映在他们脸颊。浪在礁石上撞得粉碎，化作一滩软弱的白色泡沫，隔几秒卷土重来，屡撞屡碎，屡碎屡撞；若走近去看，礁石下部是尽是海水腐蚀出的小孔，密密麻麻。谁都没说话，似乎的确什么都不必说，沉默而自在。

“你——”

“我——”

太阳彻底消失后他们对望一眼，不约而同开口，自然又是好一阵笑。笑完，温尚翊先说了：“我在想，也许几千年前这里的落日就是这个样子，一直没变过。但无从证明。你要说什么？”

“……你既然饿，不如我们早些回家吃饭。”

温尚翊闻言又笑，重复道：“走，回家吃饭。”

饭后温尚翊陪温夫人打双陆，等温夫人早早去休息后，泉音卷起袖子上阵。陈信宏不会打，始终只有观战的份，不过好歹能看出个大概：温尚翊想必水平极高，对温夫人输多赢少，对泉音却痛下狠手；算点数也速度惊人，像脑子里装着算盘似的。他看得又好笑又钦佩，泉音倒一副习以为常的样子，输了就笑眯眯地要求再来一局。他们也试图教陈信宏，奈何他总弄不明白弱棋的事，末了只能作壁上观。

陈信宏这天笑得太多，临睡前两腮都仍有些酸痛。直到此时他才想起一整天都没画出什么来，万般滋味涌上心头。

陈信宏起了个大早，只为画画。他努力排除杂念，不去想画中人是谁，而专注于调出的色彩、落笔的方位。有人敲门时他吓了一跳，不过见是泉音就放下心来，擦干净手随她去了正屋。原来是温老爷来信，说下周将过来小住四五日，并且询问陈信宏的进展，如一切顺利，完成后可同回沪上。

“阿翊这回知道他父亲要来，破天荒没怎么闹情绪。”温夫人微笑，“我想是因为你。他当真喜欢你，谈起你总是十分开心。还有，为他父亲的缘故，他提起上海一直很是不屑，说什么十里洋场不过是个大染缸，现在好像口风松了些，想是你的功劳，真是多谢你。”

陈信宏沉默良久，涩声说：“朋友该用真心结交，我这般欺他瞒他，总不大好。”

“恐怕得等老爷过来同他谈最为稳妥，还望你仍保守秘密。”

陈信宏艰难地点头。

“不过——”温夫人迟疑着问，“我这个做母亲的，难免关心则乱，请不要介意。你或许见过路家二小姐吗？”

她这一问，泉音的眼神也跟过来。陈信宏不敢说谎：“不曾。”

“我私下揣度，这路二小姐似乎脾气古怪，非得看一看我们阿翊的画像，却不索要相片。再有，她该见过尚端，老爷又常说尚端尚翊都生得像自己，想来她总该大致知道阿翊什么样子。”

陈信宏却开始想像一位战士在战场浴血倒地，他上前掀起头盔一看，是温尚翊的脸。他为假想的场景打了个冷颤，才想起回答一句：“抱歉，我的确不知原委。”

“也罢，到时会亲眼见到。”温夫人说着又咳嗽几声，便让泉音去准备药了。

陈信宏告退，回到房内，惊见温尚翊坐在他书桌前，听到响动直望向门口，表情看似冷静。他不敢当着温尚翊的面去看画，就故作轻松地打声招呼。

“我临时起意想去陆上买书，你愿意同去吗？”温尚翊问。

“当然。”

温尚翊隔了几秒才问：“不会耽搁你作画吧？”

陈信宏隔了几秒才摇头。

“之前你在北滩画的那幅，说要给我看来着。”温尚翊提醒他。

陈信宏刻意绕过肖像画的画架，去后面的架子上把画拿过来给他。温尚翊见画侧题着“万里悲秋”，明白了陈信宏当时为何笑，于是自己也笑，说：“恕我直言，画里这等孤苦意味不似你我心境。”

“为赋新词强说愁罢了。”陈信宏说，“画盛夏的景色，说是悲秋，我也很惭愧。”见温尚翊看得目不转睛，脱口而出，“你若喜欢，送你便是。”

“当真？”温尚翊笑得眼睛弯起来，“那我不客气了，多谢凌岳兄美意。得请你签个名才是。”

陈信宏提笔在“万里悲秋”旁题下“赠揽羽”“凌岳”数字。连着默念两个名字，像唇齿间一场嬉戏。他记起昨天那半块绿豆糕，忽觉耳朵发热。

“等颜料干了再给你送过去。”陈信宏说。

不多时他们坐上渡船，倚着栏杆吹风，头发糊在脸上的汗水里弄得一团糟。温尚翊扭头笑问：“你最近读什么书？”

陈信宏想了想：“一本英国小说，《道连格雷画像》。”

“讲什么？”

“在英国伦敦，有位画家叫做培西尔，在宴会上认识一位叫做道连格雷的美少年，樱唇、碧眼、金发。两人一见如故，培西尔便为他作画。可惜培西尔有位好友亨利勋爵，自命不凡，向道连格雷灌输许多邪恶奢靡的思想，又极力称赞他的美貌。画像完成后，道连格雷叹道，如果我能永葆青春，让画像代替我老去，便再好不过。”

温尚翊听得两眼发亮：“然后呢？”

“道连格雷认识了一位女演员，美丽不可方物，情迷意乱，冲动订婚，还邀请两位好友齐去欣赏未婚妻演出。谁知佳人因甜蜜爱情晕头转向，忘记了表演是怎么回事，叫他大大地失了面子，他气急之下与女演员取消婚约。”

“这怎么行？！”

“第二日道连格雷见到画像，发现画像上的自己多出一丝残忍的笑容，大惊失色，原来他当时的愿望竟成了真。他细想女演员的事，决定去向她道歉，重修旧好，可惜这时噩耗传来，女演员已自缢身亡。”

温尚翊沉默不语。

陈信宏越讲越起劲：“他开始自暴自弃，和亨利勋爵愈走愈近，花天酒地，胡作非为；却与画家培西尔逐渐疏远。到他三十八岁时，外貌没有丝毫变老，他知道，都是画像代替自己承受，因此早将画像放在密室中，连家中仆人都不得见。这天培西尔来到他府上，说自己要去巴黎闭门作画，临行前想劝诫他几句。道连格雷又气又急，带他去了密室，看自己的灵魂已腐朽成什么样子。培西尔见到画像当然惊讶不已，而道连格雷更是怒从中来，突然拿起刀将培西尔杀害——”

温尚翊倒吸一口冷气：“等等！”他思索片刻，还是问，“这个道连格雷，最后结局怎样？”

“自戕在画像边。人们发现他时，见到画像中是当年那位美少年，而倒地的人面目可憎，苍老而憔悴。”

“就没有了？”

“没有了。”陈信宏笑得意味深长，“我也是画画的，故此从画家的角度看这个故事，画家死后就直奔结局。”

温尚翊失笑：“那个亨利勋爵呢？”又自己回答，“想必你觉得他不重要。”

陈信宏点头。

温尚翊冷哼一声：“这书我自己看，你重讲一本。”

陈信宏沉思片刻，笑说：“在法国巴黎，有位画家叫做培西尔，在宴会上认识一位叫做道连格雷的美少年——”

温尚翊用胳膊肘拱他，大笑：“再来。”

“在意大利翡冷翠，有位画家——”

“再来——”

“在美国纽约——”

“再来——”

于是陈信宏搜索枯肠把自己知道的外国国家城市轮着念一遍，没出多久就哑口无言，苦思冥想出一个“阿尔及利亚”，只换来温尚翊一句“说过了”，于是举手投降。或许他俩笑闹的动静太大，同船的乘客屡屡看过来，他们对望一眼，同时忍住下一声笑。

温尚翊很快乐。陈信宏由此猜想他并没见到那幅肖像画；于是，他虽不甚明白温尚翊的快乐所为何事，但心甘情愿为之感染。

“这书不错。”

书店里，温尚翊指向一本书。陈信宏拿起来看，见封面装帧十分简单，简单印着“域外小说集”“周作人译”“上海群益书社印行”“1929”的字样。他粗略翻过序言和目录，低声说：“是周氏兄弟。”

“是。”

陈信宏叹道：“不曾读过鲁迅先生早年的译作。”

温尚翊径直去付了账，又问店主借支笔在扉页写下“赠凌岳”“揽羽”，递给陈信宏说：“木瓜。”

“比起这个，我万万不敢妄称自己的涂鸦是琼琚。”陈信宏摇头笑道，“不过，谢谢你。”

温尚翊还挑了几本杂志小说，包括书堆里好不容易找到的《道连格雷画像》。陈信宏暗自记下温尚翊的书单，自己倒没什么书能买，东西太多要遭人嫌的。

离开书店，温尚翊带陈信宏去相熟的酒楼，说要和他对饮几盅。陈信宏放话“舍命陪君子”，也只就着一碟酱牛肚一碟盐煮毛豆抿了几小口而已。温尚翊喝得豪爽，脸上微红，说话却毫无醉意：“凌岳，你怎么想上海？”

陈信宏斟词酌句：“上海是中国的缩影，外滩上衣香鬓影车水马龙，潘家湾那些滚地笼里也是民不聊生。你该自己来看。”

“你想我去上海？”

陈信宏怎么都没想到有这么一问，用半晌才下定决心点了头。

温尚翊就笑：“那我日后有机会一定去上海找你，一言为定。”

陈信宏端起酒杯：“共君此夜须沉醉。”两只杯子一撞，似乎真能将约定敲实。

温尚翊一饮而尽，随后低头把玩着手中空空的酒杯，又抬起头来直视陈信宏说：“我看见你画我了。”

陈信宏一惊，心中千百个念头转过。

温尚翊眼中光芒闪耀：“何必瞒我？我还能不让你画不成？而且——”唇边漾起浅浅一笑，“我又不会是道连格雷。”

陈信宏却知道自己已处在培西尔的境地了。“你若想杀我，不必用刀。”陈信宏自嘲似地说。他终于能原谅老师，却不知此生还能否与自己和解。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

———信———

第四封信

千雪：

如你圣诞回国，务必告知，我好请假回去，也好请母亲提前准备大餐。想吃什么，一并告诉我。十二月螃蟹可能不够肥美，那只能预先剥好蟹肉蟹膏冻着，到时候炒蛋也不错；山药老母鸡汤应该正当时；萝卜丝烧饼可以从秋天准备起来——千万别说我故意馋你，我自己写到这里也垂涎三尺。

最近吃饭更习惯了吗？自己的烹饪水平应当有进步吧？学业辛苦，饮食上切勿亏待自己。母亲说了，有什么想吃的菜尽管开口，她会教你最易操作的菜谱。

你夸我会安慰人，我“受宠若惊”，但既然是你说，我便相信。

你父亲离开上海三十年，历经世事浮沉，自然感慨万千；而我，毕竟只是半年，几乎没什么物是人非的感受，若要严格说，最大的变化是你不在这里了。此外，原来的师长现在也得称我“刘老师”，有些滑稽。

图书馆的气味想必就是旧书的味道。家里那些旧书能幸存实属不易，听说曾经还有架钢琴，可惜早早让人砸烂，害姨婆婆伤心欲绝，动手的正是她几年前的学生。

读完画家生平，遥想着那个年代，不觉已有凄然之意。去新华书店看了，并未找到伍岳凌的作品集，或许他声名还不曾传回国内。实话说，你对他的事这么有兴趣，让我略微意外，但转念一想，必定是他的作品有股独特的力量击中了你。这样说来，没有什么“死脑筋理科生”和“多愁善感文科生”的分别，人类毕竟有共通的情感。

另：见伍岳凌原名拼写为Ch’en Hsin-hung，想请你确认中文是否为陈信宏。说来像巧合，家里有幅肖像画是这个署名。或许我已见过他的画了。

刘昭时

1990年4月19日

第五封信

刘老师：

首先，生日快乐。但愿这份礼物你会喜欢。

真希望现在就能跟你说圣诞会回去，可惜还不行。感谢你寥寥数字让我想起“盼头”是个什么东西，半年时间说快也快，我会努力过好。看，你又安慰到我了。

做饭水平的确有些进步，但和刀具、热油打交道也不免受些小伤。这样更理解妈妈平日辛苦。小时候我总吵着闹着要去你家吃饭，伤透了我妈妈的心吧。（但孃孃手艺的确高明太多。更早时候好像是你婆婆做饭？）

说起逝者，这是我第一次清明没有随家里人去上坟。这边的清明倒没有雨纷纷，害我想家；但如果真下起雨来，我怕是更要想家想得厉害了。只能咬牙投入学习和喂饱自己里去。给家里的信万万不敢提这些。至于我哥，都能想象到这个混蛋怎么笑我。就只能跟你说，我知道你会懂。

最后，确认名字是陈信宏没错！怎么会？！肖像画里画的是谁？我更好奇了，下次见到“伍岳凌专家”，一定好好探讨一番。听说他们正准备做个伍岳凌资料库，和他家人一道整理他生前的作品，本觉得我没什么帮得上忙的，现在看也未必。像寻到宝了。

他的画的确有种魔力。我知道鸡与鸡蛋的理论，但实在好奇画出这样作品的人究竟是什么样子。看他的画越多，就越懂小蔡说的，希望生在他那个年代，能去认识他。

千雪

5.24.

又：快到毕业季，荷花要开了吧。

第六封信

千雪同学：

谢谢你的礼物，非常喜欢，一收到就拆开听，现在每天听它入睡。

你说想家，我有种无力感，写出什么才能解你思乡之苦呢？也想呼唤你回来，可是知道你为能留学付出的心血，如今梦想成真，我们固然都为你开心，但最欣慰的还是你自己吧。所以我决定这样说：有些人是树，一生扎根一方土地；有些则是风，总在追逐未知的远方。你当然是风，由汐城到上海再到加州，但就算你往下一站吹去了，当你回头你会看见，你来时的路仍在这里。一直都在。

今年荷花开得有些晚，但不影响穿学士袍拍毕业照的处处扎堆。走过人群总觉得自己已老了。时间过得太快，你宣布要去美国留学仿佛还是昨天，可你出去已近一年。不过换个角度说，离你回来的日子越来越近了。

没错，我们家最初是婆婆做饭，又将手艺传给母亲。近来食堂开始吃腻，于是尝试自己做饭，也是照着母亲的菜谱来，等你回来可以一较高下，看谁才是她的得意门生。

说到婆婆，那幅画中就是我婆婆与姨婆婆，画于1935年，素描。记得姨婆婆一生不曾离开汐城，一直在实小做音乐老师，所以如果是同一个陈信宏，他当于那年来过——你说对了，他的确与汐城有些许联系，只是老人家都不在了，无从问到详情。

这位小蔡，就是你室友小谢的男友吧？看来他是真心欣赏伍岳凌。不过，我年少无知时妄称想读西南联大，向往那里鸾翔凤集。公公听了叹气说，小孩子家，根本想象不出那个年代有多苦，又说家里三代人，是我们这代最幸福。千雪，我可能和你们想得不一样，我希望他生在我们的年代，或者再往后去，更好的未来。

刘昭时

1990年6月15日

———————-

回岛的船上，陈信宏不小心睡着了。大概因为喝了酒，红色从他耳朵蔓延到脖颈，又爬进衣襟里面。温尚翊盯着看了会儿，努力不去想他头撞在玻璃上的事，然而又没法想别的，末了只能伸手拨动陈信宏的脑袋，让它落在自己肩膀。他环视四周，其实并没有人在看他们。

窗外的海漆黑，只有这艘船是一星光亮。如果能永不靠岸——这念头刚一现身，他就急着踩上几脚，碾进土里，但这念头又何其顽强，不多时重昂起了头朝他逼近。他仿佛听见毒蛇的嘶嘶声。是了，当然是毒蛇，危险至极，趁他不留意就会缠将上来，勒得他喘不过气，再咬他一口，让毒素随血液流转在他四肢百骸。清不干净的，他余生都要与毒共存。

温尚翊轻轻叹了口气。

“揽羽。”是陈信宏，叫得模糊不清，但温尚翊确认他叫的是自己。不然还能是别的谁，今夕复何夕，共此同船渡。

“揽羽，对不住。”陈信宏喃喃道。

他这两声“揽羽”狠狠踩在温尚翊心头，疼得他几近打颤。但除此以外的内容他毫无头绪。陈信宏何曾对不起他？上来摆脸色的是自己，前一天不顾礼节乱开玩笑的也是自己，至于他偷摸画自己——

温尚翊仗着没人看，咧嘴笑起来。然后突地记起陈信宏的牙，咬住他食指时好像也不痛，再然后——

温尚翊知道不能继续想。他低头看自己的脚，可余光就瞥见陈信宏的小腿。闭上眼，可耳朵还听见陈信宏浅浅的呼吸。就算堵住耳朵，可两人身上几乎一模一样的酒气萦绕在他鼻尖，又侵入他舌底，再一路向下搅得他的胃不得安宁。难不成晕船了，他想。人生第一次。

陈信宏没再念什么。快到岸时温尚翊把他叫醒，看着他睡眼惺忪的样子忍俊不禁。船只停一会儿，他们抓紧时间上岸。这夜的风吹得树叶簌簌作响，蝉鸣夹杂其中，一声声叫得温尚翊心里发毛。或许怕破坏什么，他们都没说话，只并肩走着，步伐一致。不多时到了家，进门就听见隔壁狗在吠。泉音迎出来，陈信宏同她打招呼，口齿不清，温尚翊便好一阵笑。待到陈信宏掩上房门准备休息，温尚翊却停在门口，像舍不得离去。没几天父亲就要回来，然后没几天就会把凌岳一并带走。他怅然掰着手指计算日子，重重叹口气。

厢房里，温尚翊一身西装，负手站在桌边，换过几次姿势仍不太自在。陈信宏坐在画架前看得好笑，但自己也紧张不已，只能说：“不要拘谨，站直就好。”

既然温尚翊已经点破，陈信宏也就不再隐瞒，索性叫他来当模特，好画得更仔细。只是他们都高估了自己。

陈信宏稳住心神，却控制不住微微颤抖的右手，见温尚翊还低着头若有所思，就提醒道：“看我这里。”

温尚翊直直望过来。

陈信宏专心落笔，抬头时对上他的眼神，谁都没有笑。陈信宏僵住片刻，移开目光接着画，片刻后再转头去看，对视，扭头作画。如是再三，第多少次对视后温尚翊突然出声：“我能把外套脱掉吗？”

“请便。”陈信宏答。他看着温尚翊慢条斯理脱下西装外套搭在附近的椅背上，里面的白衬衫非常合身，随着他走动，衬得腰部线条漂亮极了。待他站定，陈信宏还是忍不住多看几眼，直看得温尚翊眼神越发柔和。陈信宏终于放下笔站起来，谨慎而坚定地前行，一步又一步，向画中人走去。温尚翊像是没法动弹，任凭眼神胶着中画家越靠越近。陈信宏在他面前站定，目光落在他的双唇，末了抬起右手，手指各处胡乱沾着颜料——

他敢！温尚翊惊恐地想。

陈信宏眼睛眨了两下，而修长手指只是绕着温尚翊的颈侧，帮他整理衣领。也不知有意无意，指腹擦过他的脖颈，叫他呼吸一紧。衣领抻了几下，然后陈信宏若无其事要收手，温尚翊一把抓住他的手腕，笑道：“等等。”

“嗯？”陈信宏飞快瞥他一眼，几乎显得慌张了。

温尚翊翻过他的手掌，只见关节多有老茧，皮肤粗糙，唯独掌心白得耀眼，衬着纤细纹路，宛如上好玉石。他心砰砰直跳，面上还是笑：“奇怪，这手像做惯粗活。”说着稍稍松开，让那只手跌落下去，余光扫见手侧那条伤口新结的疤，连着伤口尾部周围仍略略泛红的皮肤，像火流星划过天空。大约要怪罪陈信宏肤色太白，明明只是一处小伤口，偏要红得触目惊心。

陈信宏一言不发回到原处，再拿起笔来，觉得手不像自己的。他想着培西尔画道连格雷时是否就是这样，任由不可捉摸的细微影响从对面传来。他不知道自己是不是该将温尚翊画成画里的样子。其实要说是“不知道”也不对，明明知道。是。甚至他嫌自己笔拙，画出来的比亲眼所见逊色太多。可每念及这幅画最终的去处，就有些无所适从了。

“歇一歇吧。”陈信宏说。

温尚翊皱眉：“有什么问题吗？听泉音说，你画她们可是一气呵成。”

“那是素描——”陈信宏惊讶地问，“你什么时候知道的？”

“泉音见我上来对你太没礼貌，看不过眼，特意告诉我的，说要‘为陈先生正名’。”温尚翊笑完，又郑重说，“我这才醒悟自己错得多离谱。以往父亲来此或他的朋友来小住，都对竹影、泉音很不客气，呼来喝去，颐指气使，但你完全不同。我也该代她们两人再向你道谢才是。”

陈信宏暗叫惭愧，便转移话题：“‘泉音’‘竹影’，是出自孟东野韩退之联句？”

“对，小时候《红楼梦》看多了，仗着念过几首诗，就闹着给她们起名字玩。”温尚翊显然很开心陈信宏说对出处，“说来是我不懂事，不过她们都嫌原名不好，反而喜欢新的，就一直这么叫。尤其后来泉音学琴，更觉得名字适合。”

“那我有些好奇原名了。”

“她们姓王——欸，凌岳，你似对泉音很关注，是有意于她？”温尚翊突然发难。

陈信宏连连摇头，戏笑道：“你放心，我完全无意学贾雨村娶走娇杏。倒是你，是学宝玉给袭人改名？”

温尚翊有点尴尬：“她们年纪小小失去父母，母亲一直待她们很好，几无主仆之分。于我，没有别的手足至亲，她们就像亲姐妹。”

“那就好。”陈信宏顺口说。

温尚翊立刻问：“好在哪里？”

而他无论如何不能应答。

许是大暑天里炎热难耐令人不适，温夫人一连几日难离病床，所以温尚翊能好端端当模特的时间少得可怜。但晚上服侍温夫人睡下后，他总能找到理由叫上陈信宏一起出去走走，赏月，观星，抑或只是吹雨后凉风。陈信宏跟着他走遍这座岛，听了许多他幼时趣事，也将在东滩捡的美丽贝壳收进行囊。

这天晚上来敲陈信宏门的却是泉音，说温老爷到了，请他过去谈一谈。

在正屋，陈信宏生平第二次见到温老爷，而温尚翊在一边站得笔直，透出一股少见的紧张劲儿。

“信宏来了。”温老爷招呼他，“临出发前你父亲嘱我督促你作画。一切还顺利吗？”

“谢谢温世伯关心。”陈信宏答道，“有赖温伯母、温世兄照料，十分顺利。”

温老爷说得兴起：“你母亲倒抱怨说自从你走，家里太过冷清，想你早些回去。”

这谎话来得意外却格外自然，陈信宏不知如何应对，只低头道：“是。”

两人又问答几句，毕竟陌生，也无太多可说，陈信宏便找个机会回屋了。他走后，温尚翊开口道：“父亲，凌岳兄他——”

“哪个凌岳？”温老爷一时不解。

“陈凌岳。陈信宏。”温尚翊诧异地解释。

温老爷波澜不惊地抬手揉眼：“是，怎么？”

温尚翊按下疑问，继续说：“听闻你们会一道回沪，我想是否可与你们同行。”

温老爷道：“你竟这么想？为何？”

温尚翊本以为父亲会一口答应，便有些惊讶：“您不是一直希望我随您去上海看看吗？”

“知道了。”温老爷挥挥手，“今日路上劳累，实在困倦，改日再说。那个丫头呢？也不见来添茶，越发惫懒了。”

温尚翊走进院子，见陈信宏屋里灯还亮着，不知他是在读书、作画，或是做着别的什么。就像之前的很多夜晚，他静静站望片刻方才转身离去。

画成这日，他们二人已各自生出过分明显的黑眼圈。但终究是画完了。陈信宏换着角度打量，多少不够满意；温尚翊则站得近些，说：“好像这样说会显得我自满，但是，你画得真好。”

“你配合得好。”

“不，是你教得好。你很会指导。”

陈信宏笑说：“我们校长——刘海粟先生，你或许听过他大名——当年因为坚持要用人体模特，争议极大，据说惹得孙传芳震怒，甚至下了抓捕令。”

“你……该不会想让我……”温尚翊迟疑着问。

陈信宏想象着那个场景都感觉自己脸要烧起来了，慌忙摇头：“我只是说，我们校风求真，和模特接触多，所以懂得相处之道。”

温尚翊那声“哦”听起来像松了一口气，但藏着几分遗憾似的。陈信宏不敢继续这个话题，随口说：“总之，你不嫌我画得差就好。”

“其实仔细想来，模特也总在看画家。”温尚翊看着画说，“回头我该试试画你。”

陈信宏心中仿佛敲起声声警钟，面上没有流露丝毫：“你们医学生对人体构造熟悉得很，没准画画也不坏。”想想好像自己又在往之前的话题带，差点咬了舌头。

“那，这幅不送我吗？我也好学习学习。”温尚翊笑问。

陈信宏有些心虚，好在已准备一套说辞：“我得自己留着，万不敢给你。”

“没错，我可比道连格雷更知道如何一招致命，你小心些不为过。”温尚翊说完，笑得更加开怀，以至于陈信宏怀疑他是否清楚自己在笑什么。可温尚翊本人自然深信不疑。只是当陈信宏拿出一幅不够巴掌大的素描画，温尚翊爽朗的笑声停住了。

“另外有东西送你。”陈信宏扯出个笑，“你看看大小合不合适。”

不用陈信宏多说什么，温尚翊取出怀表，打开盖子，小小画像刚好能放进去。他便从陈信宏桌上取了毛笔，在背面提下“乙亥年夏陈凌岳作”，再翻过来，凝视着画像里两张笑脸，露出相似的笑：“实话说，我好友还有那么几位，但刚相识就敢称为知己的，你是头一个。大概我们家世相似，个性也相似，才能如此投契。”

陈信宏无话可接，任温尚翊说下去。

“所以，过两天你回上海了，等着我去拜访府上便是。父亲不知何故不让我随你们一道走，不过也无妨，去上海机会多得是。”

陈信宏默然颔首。此时此刻，“上海”听起来和“美利坚”一样遥远，都是这座岛之外的另个世界。

温尚翊收好怀表，兴致勃勃地问：“去弹琴吗？有天我自己试着玩，没意思透了，还是和你一起才有趣。”

“走。”陈信宏打起精神说，“就当庆祝画作完成。”

他们还像上次一样并肩坐。陈信宏先弹出八个音，温尚翊会意，迅速跟上，放陈信宏去摸索旋律。可惜到了复杂的部分，陈信宏斗不过乐曲，只得乱弹一通。

温尚翊见他泄气的样子，灵机一动：“这首歌你一定听过。”他试探着弹了几个音，陈信宏就跟着唱起来：“……古道边，芳草碧连天……”

于是温尚翊顾不上说话了，一心要抢在陈信宏唱之前按对键。弹的那个断断续续，唱的那个就故意把每个字唱得一叹三折，配合相当默契。他们一个惊讶对方找音快又准，另一个惊讶对方歌喉一等一地动听。或许用“动听”也不合适，再动听的歌喉都有听腻的时候，但他只想一直听陈信宏唱下去，想请求他不要离去，也想抚平他眉间浅浅的蹙痕，想握起他的手去触摸那道伤口。

唱完“今宵别梦寒”，陈信宏安静了几秒，温尚翊便问：“还唱吗？”

“你还弹吗？”

“你唱我就弹。你一直唱，我就一直弹。”温尚翊笑道。

陈信宏喉头一哽，唱不出一个字，只能动起手来，又弹起最初的八个音。是一串相邻的白键，从右向左弹去，弹到最左那个又折返。然后弹出摸到的装饰音，玩心一起，同时按下几个键。

“你听！好像有几个键一起按下去特别好听。但换这个就不行。”陈信宏眉飞色舞地说。他一连试了许多组合，突然像发现了什么，右手拇指食指中指各相隔一个键一道按下去，然后抬起手再按下同样的三个音，一连试了几次，越弹越开心。温尚翊不解地看他。

“这三个音合在一起感觉很明亮。”陈信宏笑，“像你。”

温尚翊闻言，笑得越发明亮。

他们又试起别的组合，有的温柔，有的悲伤，有的怪异。“音乐真有意思。”陈信宏叹道，“千变万化，但好像又万变不离其宗，一定有什么规律在里面。”

“说起来，你既然这么有兴趣，怎么不学钢琴？”

“哪里请得起钢琴老师，不像你——”陈信宏住嘴，但为时已晚。

温尚翊怀疑地问：“什么？”

陈信宏低下头：“我们家有时候连饭都不吃上，又哪来的钱学琴。”一字一句都说得清清楚楚，绝无可能听错。

温尚翊仍维持着平静：“你这话什么意思？”

“我不认识你那位陈世伯，也不是他的儿子。”陈信宏还是低着头。他想他该昂起头来，看着温尚翊的眼睛说出真相，出身贵贱无从选择，他无需为此羞愧。但他做不到。

温尚翊愣了几秒，随即猛地起身，大步离开。

陈信宏独自把钢琴盖上，琴凳放回原处，再回到自己房间。坐不住，也不知道站在哪里好，最后回到画像前。似乎眼珠的位置可以加上一两笔浅色，但笔尖快碰到画板前仍然撤回来。他像突然间忘了画画是怎么回事，无法理解为何不同色块组合起来就是这样一张脸，让他想多看几眼，却又不敢再看一眼。

“一切用感情来画的画像是艺术家底画像，而不是那‘坐者’底。‘坐者’只是种机会，是种偶然。画家所表现的并不是他；画家在着色的画布上可说是表现了自己。我不愿陈列这幅画像的理由，是为了我怕在那里显示了我自己灵魂底秘密。”杜衡译得拗口，可他现在都懂。他现在才懂。看书是一回事，自己去爱是另一回事。他不由得想象将来有谁会看见这幅画，又有谁会看穿画中的秘密。

有敲门声。要宣判了。陈信宏去开门，见温尚翊脸色惨白，便知道自己的脸色不会好到哪儿去。

“进来说吧。”他在温尚翊身后关上门，缓缓转身面对他。

温尚翊在房间里焦躁地走走停停，终于在画像前站定，开口问：“你当真不是陈肇基陈世伯的独子？”他眼里还燃着希望，像溺水的人抓住浮木。

可陈信宏径直把木头抽走：“不是。”说真话到底比谎话简单一百倍。

“那你来这里——你画——你是什么人？”

陈信宏没法看他的眼睛，就盯着他的手看：“在下是什么人，得从令兄温尚端说起。”他深吸一口气，“他曾与路家二小姐有婚约，这个你知道吧。”

“这个自然。但哥哥意外身故——”温尚翊浑身一凛，“难道——”

“没错。路家从温州发家，如今在上海商界风生水起，当然是不可多得的好姻亲，令尊便提出不如由你接替。以我所知，路老爷首肯了，那位骄纵的路二小姐却提出个古怪要求，说要你一幅肖像画。”

温尚翊手还放在画架上，背部冒出青筋。

“令尊了解你的脾性，知道若告知你实情，你定然不肯乖乖就范，只会百般阻挠作画的人，就想到这么个曲折的方法，找个和你年纪相仿的人以写生的名义前来，找机会偷偷画一幅便是。所以——”他终于抬起头来。

“原来你还真是他那边的人。”温尚翊冷笑，“他做官不怎么灵光，对付家里人手腕倒有不少。”

陈信宏艰难地组织语言：“不必这么贬低令尊，他有他的难处。何况令祖文名仍在，颇受崇敬，不然路家也不会愿意结秦晋之好。”

“秦晋之好。”温尚翊重复一遍，继而大笑，“原来无论是哥哥那样的长房长孙，还是我这样不一定能写进家谱的侧室之子，只要生在这家里，都跟古时被迫去和亲的公主也没什么区别。”

陈信宏嘿然良久，缓缓开口：“那些偏远番国和路家怎可同日而语。无论是让你去打点他们家的产业，或是帮你在政府谋得肥差，又或是你要做你的医生，有路家加持，都能在上海过人上人的生活不是吗。”

温尚翊瞪圆了眼睛，满脸不可置信。

“再退一步说，路二小姐能不能看上这幅画也不一定。”话音未落，陈信宏见到温尚翊的表情，就知道自己说错话了。

“这就是你打算给他们看的？”温尚翊像经他提醒才想起这幅画来，“小小委任官员家的庶子，将有幸迎娶暴发户家尊贵的二小姐，所以笑得这么开心？”

陈信宏几乎觉得鼻酸了：“我只画我看见的。”

温尚翊二话不说搬起画要走，陈信宏连忙拦他：“你想清楚，这没有意义，我随时可以再画一幅。我记住你的样子了。回上海我也照样画。”

温尚翊沉声道：“请你让开。”一边撞开陈信宏。

陈信宏在他身后说：“你既恨我，我教你个办法。你大可去告诉令尊，我和我老师一道骗了他。我们都姓陈，才有机会假扮父子。我甚至都不能算他正式的学生，我只是个穷小子，没钱读美专，苦苦哀求老师让我旁听。老师与令尊倒算是好友，得知这件事报酬不错，就推荐了我，说是他养在外面的儿子。令尊再骗了令堂和你，称我是他那位好友陈肇基的儿子。这事一个骗一个，谁都辛苦，不如说出来大家一起解脱。”

温尚翊果然停住脚步。但他不确定温尚翊听见了没有。温尚翊似乎在颤抖。他也不敢碰他，无论他多想去拥抱他。

半晌，温尚翊转头看进他眼里：“你还有什么是真的？”

“名字自然是真的——哦不对，我不叫凌岳。温少爷想必不知道，我们这种人家，就求个温饱，讲究不来什么表字。”陈信宏只觉实话说得痛快。

温尚翊握拳，指甲深陷掌心。陈信宏的声音停留在他耳边嗡嗡作响，让他无法思考，只能径直离开。

陈信宏也只能目送温尚翊将他的秘密搬走。他真的记住他的样子了吗？也许。只是这天之前记住的尽是笑脸，而从这一刻开始青眼不再。

温尚翊出去时当然顾不上帮他关门，于是他也走出房间。他以为这天该下雨才应景些，但也没有，阳光拼命灿烂着。风倒是刮得猛，推着低云游过远处的山头。云有不同颜色，黑色最薄，走得最轻快，白的则慢吞吞拖着笨重身躯，不多时就落在后面。他眼前浮现出温尚翊的模样，那一脸的难以置信狠狠刺痛了他。他又想起经历过的别人的怒气：有的肆意将弱小者当作出气筒，高声叫嚷，或拳打脚踢；有的纯粹看他不顺眼，即使跌进同个泥坑也要将他踩在脚底；或者，像老师，他用了几年才意识到老师的怒气都经过精心算计，意在操控。

没有人像温尚翊。当然没有人像温尚翊。自己站在他的对立面，用谎言应对他白雪一般的信任，如今他得知真相，竟将怒火几乎完好放在心里。

陈信宏突然明白自己为何会冲动说漏嘴，诸多谜题中他唯独知道这一件。

晚饭时间到。

温夫人仍在病中，泉音不能上桌，只有各怀心事的三人。陈信宏几次偷偷打量温尚翊，却只能看见他头顶，短发形成神秘的黑色漩涡。

温老爷先开了口：“信宏，我打算后天回沪，你意下如何？都画得差不多了吧？”

陈信宏正琢磨如何回答，却听温尚翊说：“他走不得。之前那幅画得不好，给我扔掉了。”他直视陈信宏，目光毫不躲闪。

温老爷不露声色：“你这是说的什么话。他画他的，与你何干？”

“不是路家要我的画吗，总该画得好些。”温尚翊平静地说，“麻烦陈先生重新画，我尽量配合就是。”

“你——”温老爷将竹筷重重拍在桌上。

陈信宏低下头说：“是我做得不好，请见谅。再画应当也用不了多少时日，温世伯放心。”他谁都不敢看，生怕受不住责备。

温老爷来回看看两人，命令道：“阿翊随我来。”又补充道，“信宏，你慢慢吃。”

于是父子两人一前一后离开，留下一桌的菜给陈信宏——蒸蛋，红烧五花肉，炸小黄鱼，毛豆焖鸡，水芹炒百叶，蒜炒苋菜。他舀了几勺颤巍巍的蒸蛋，混在饭里拌匀，闻着是香，可得一粒一粒数着米才勉强吃掉小半碗。想到是泉音辛苦准备的，还是逼着自己每个菜都再吃一些，最后夹起一筷子苋菜，刚放进碗里，红色菜汁就晕开来。

安静的片刻，正屋方向传来瓷器碎裂的声音，隐隐约约似乎有女人哭泣。陈信宏眼前闪现温夫人关切的神色，又想到自己从来不记得模样的母亲。他犹豫再三，还是放下碗筷赶过去。

可正屋房门大开，母子两个都不在，只有温老爷眉头紧锁，看泉音半跪着收拾地上的碎瓷和茶水，见陈信宏进来，疲惫万分地说：“小陈啊。”

“都是我的错。”陈信宏说。

“罢了，怪不得你，阿翊自己察觉的，何况他早晚会知道。”温老爷挥挥手，“他说了，只让你画，那就继续你画吧。”

陈信宏感觉自己的嘴只是个摆设，在这样的时候总是连半个字都说不出。

“沪上我还有事，后天先走，十天后派人来取画。你父亲甚少夸人，你画的水准我还是放心的。你好好画就是。”

“……是。”陈信宏低头说。

他迈着沉重的脚步回到房间，开灯，看空空如也的画架出神。不一会儿抬起头，发觉灯四周盘旋着许多蛾子，有些飞着飞着莫名其妙跌落在桌上，受了伤似地苦苦挣扎。他伸手过去，也不见它逃开，轻易就能捏起来，手指稍稍用力便将那对薄翼连根折断了。还飞着的那些四处冲撞，不时发出微弱的噼啪声响，甚至还有撞上他胳膊的，好像笨到除了光其他什么都看不见。他便关上窗，极有耐心地将它们一只一只送出门外。

当他第二天开门走出去，踩上一地虫尸。

再拿起画笔，事情仿佛简单不少。就是画个人罢了，将双眼所见记录在画布上，这是陈信宏一贯擅长的。何况是画过一次的人，眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴巴什么样子他熟悉得很。

只要不抬头就好。他如何承受得起对方审判似的目光，像锋利匕首在他身上慢条斯理捅出数个血窟窿。

可他不能不抬头，不能不看他。于是只能偶尔瞥一眼，飞快而谨慎，然后立即低下头。盯着画布时间一久，觉得好像已经用水把自己画上去了，画外的人还维持原样，画中人做着他做不出的表情，皱眉、苦笑、叹息、甚至哭泣，代替他生出骗子脸上才有的险恶纹路与阴鹜眼神。

陈信宏数次想丢下笔逃跑，跳上渡轮回到岸上去。他从一开始就不该来，来了也不该想作画以外的事，想了作画以外的事也不该——

温尚翊咳嗽一声，陈信宏飞快抬头望去，只见如山冷面，倒符合他最初的构想。他们目光一触就各自闪开，陈信宏斟酌片刻，一句“看我这里”终究说不出来。

没人开口。分明是是雨后的清爽天气，但房间里笼罩着看不见的黑云，沉沉压迫着，房梁都似乎矮了几尺。泉音来送茶点也小心翼翼，放下就走，不多停留一秒。

“温少爷，今天就到这里，辛苦了。”陈信宏停下笔。

温尚翊看他一眼，双唇微启像要发表什么高见，但最终什么都没说，起身脱下西装外套，随意地拎在手中向门外走去。陈信宏目送他，见他这件白衬衫没上次的合身，两臂的金属袖箍将外面的阳光反射进他的眼底；背部湿了一大片，显出肩胛骨的形状来。陈信宏突觉口干舌燥，便一气喝下整杯茶水，而后掩上门，落纸如飞。

四天后的傍晚，陈信宏请温夫人来到厢房。

“画已完成，油墨都干了，请您验收，若无问题我明天就动身回上海。”

温夫人憔悴病容中更添了一份担忧：“你明天才去车站，临时哪里买得到票，何不多住几日，我们好叫人帮你买？”

陈信宏笑道：“这些日子已多有打扰。”

“是了，阿翊任性，你待在这里也不舒服。时间长了他自然会放下。”温夫人笑了笑，又去打量画作，一边继续说，“看得出他很欣赏你，提起你总是极力赞美。待他去上海，还望你不计前嫌，与他多来往。”

“夫人说得太客气了。”

“我不懂丹青，倒敢说一句画得很好，我想老爷也会满意。”她露出赞赏的神色，“辛苦你。”

“不敢当。”陈信宏拿过一块布将画遮好。

晚餐照例丰盛，只是温尚翊也照例在外看诊并受邀留饭，而桌边三人都没什么胃口。陈信宏匆匆用了一点就回房收拾行李。其实根本没多少东西收拾，不过一些简单日用品和画具，不出半小时收拾完毕。环顾屋内，只比他来时多一幅蒙上的画像。他忍不住掀起布来看，与沉默的温尚翊打个照面。当他一笔一笔将他画在布上，是否也同时一刀一刀将他刻在心里？

“再见。”他说。

陈信宏躺在床上，将回上海后的事反反复复想了好几遍。哪家茶楼有掮客或二房东聚集，是不是租个亭子间就好，能不能负担得起房租，会不会还能在美专继续旁听，要不要回之前的杂志社做小工，以及最重要的，怎么向老师开口。他得鼓起勇气走进新的生活里。

他隔着白色蚊帐，向桌上的油灯望去。火焰在垂死挣扎，结出雪花似的形状。他以为灯快灭了，可盯了许久仍见火花在闪，不知再闪几下才会真正消失。视线逐渐模糊，只见橘黄色火花抽出一束束纤长光丝，轻轻震颤着，旋即传来一道极轻的噼啪声，黑暗降临。

他猛地坐起来，像从噩梦中惊醒。他知道自己像个懦夫不敢对温尚翊说话，更不敢向他辞行，又想起这几日都没再去海边，就起身换了衣服，轻手轻脚离开温家，连隔壁的狗都没惊醒。

但他果然记不起来怎么走。他从没独自去过东滩。

于是他先走去码头，想着既然是个岛，从西边向南或向北绕半圈，总能到达东边。他就这样走，虽然感觉怪异。月光照着他脚下的路，照不清树影里的沟壑。四面八方传来奇异声响，窸窸窣窣，或者劈劈啪啪，他不敢停下，不敢细想，只能埋头向前。

不知多久后他终于到了东滩。夜海像只漆黑巨兽，虽然潜伏着，但呼吸声永不停息。每个浪头都暴露一些秘密，又隐藏起更多。一轮月亮悬在上空，苍白如纸，另一轮沉在海底，不断碎裂又变完整，下一秒重新裂开。

他静静看了片刻，生出巨大的绝望来。明天他要回到上海去，上海仍是“这个”上海，却不是他向往过的“那个”上海。通往“那个”上海的门已锁上，钥匙丢进海底。“这个”上海也许能有幸迎来温尚翊，也许不，可是都与他毫无干系。

陈信宏没有哭。有多少年没哭过，他也说不好。他只觉心上块垒愈发沉重，压得他气闷。那块垒是黑色的，是无数汉字胡乱堆在一起，可细看来只有三个字。

“温——尚——翊——”陈信宏叫道。海面如此辽阔，声音很快消散得无影无踪。他停顿片刻，又接着叫：“温——尚——翊——”

无论叫得多用力，都收不到回音。他仿佛站在漆黑的神秘洞口，疯狂将一切情绪砸进去，激烈也好，温和也好，情绪只在深渊中一直坠落，永不触底。

但他总得离开。

陈信宏颓然垂首，回身，没走几步，意外见到不远处有个人影。他立刻认出是谁，又怕认错，于是只能僵在原地。那个人向他走过来，大步流星，每一脚都在沙上钻出怒火似的。他还手足无措地站着，却见来人一把推开他，继续向前，看似没打算停下。陈信宏有些慌了，迭声叫着“揽羽”追上去，温尚翊没理他，咬牙切齿踩进海里，清凉海水逐渐淹没他的脚背、膝盖、小腹、胸膛，往前的每一步都迈得越发艰难，也掀起更喧哗的水花。突然有人从后抱住他，双臂紧紧锁住他的腰部，哀求似地说：“别这样。”

温尚翊大力推开陈信宏，向前游了几下，又让他拽住，你来我往没几个回合，陈信宏就呛到水，慌乱得失去平衡，又连喝了好几口海水，又涩又辣，几乎不能呼吸，开口叫人连声音都是碎的。温尚翊惊醒了一般连忙架着他往岸上走，抱着他坐下帮他拍背。陈信宏一面咳得仿佛快断气，一面瑟瑟发抖。而拍打不知何时变成抚摸，湿衣仍是冷的，但下面的背脊是热的，上面的手心也是热的。

咳嗽声终于停下。温尚翊的脸还贴在陈信宏颈后，与他一道颤抖。天旋地转中，唯有怀里这具温热的身体像条船载着他七魂六魄。

“我没事了。”陈信宏低声说。

温尚翊没有动弹。

“我没事了。”陈信宏又说，声音低了好几分，像要小心靠近一只兔子不让它察觉。

有那么几分钟温尚翊又开始微微颤抖，陈信宏只得努力稳住自己，仿佛这样能给他一些力量。可在某一刻温尚翊突然放手起身，疾步离开，不多时就不见踪影，似乎方才一切都只是个过分真实的梦，或者其实是水怪将陈信宏拖入海中又送回沙滩。

陈信宏怔怔望着，不期然打了个冷颤，便也起身离开。正思考是不是又得找个办法绕回码头去，就看见前面一个身影。他不小心踢中一颗石子，那人听见动静就往前走，他便遥遥跟在后面，顺利回到温家。

直到他回到房间，直到他平安躺在床上，都觉得后颈仍是湿热的。

兴许因为受寒，陈信宏第二天就发起高烧。说来奇怪，别的症状一概没有，唯独身体烫得厉害，比三伏天里走在骄阳下更甚，烧得他神智不清，只隐约知道有人悉心照料他，喂药、冷敷、端茶倒水。

高烧一天一夜后勉强退了。他浑身酸痛，倚住床头坐着，见泉音端水进来，问清日期时间，便谢道：“辛苦姑娘了。”

泉音没搭腔，只倒杯热水端给他，说：“夫人昨天已经安排将画像送去上海，说请您安心养病，若是不嫌弃我们这里简陋，多住几日也无妨，休养好了再动身。”

“谢谢温夫人好意。”陈信宏用手摩挲细瓷杯身。水里有淡淡清香，饶是他病中味觉退化，也颇觉爽口。

“吃东西吗？大夫说可以吃些粥。”

陈信宏微微愣住：“好。”

泉音点头，走到门口又回身说：“您这一天一夜出了好几身汗，记得多喝些水。”

陈信宏闻言，摸摸身下的床单，干燥爽手。

不久后泉音回到厢房，端来一碗热气腾腾的粥和几色酱菜。陈信宏目光追随着她的动作，一边说：“请代我向温少爷致谢。”

泉音促狭地笑：“当面道谢才有诚意。”

陈信宏面色一黯：“那——”

“别担心，少爷说了，不用谢；不过如果您执意要谢，就请帮忙看看这幅画画得如何。”泉音指向房间另一头的画架。陈信宏望见那里摆着的果然不再是肖像画，却是送给温尚翊那幅《万里悲秋》，一时不解。

“先吃饭吧，饿了这么久，肯定蛮难受的。”泉音劝他，“吃完再慢慢看。”

他便端起碗来喝。粥熬得绵软，带一些甜香，几口下去，闹腾的胃里舒服不少。他不由夸道：“泉音姑娘厨艺当真好，满汉全席也好，清粥小菜也好，都难不倒你。”

“不敢当。”泉音笑，“和姐姐比差得远着呢。您早几年过来就好了，姐姐做的饭菜养人，不像我，我看您比刚来的时候清减不少，想必还是饭菜不合口味，得请您多担待。”

陈信宏又是一愣，随即笑起来：“你姐夫好福气。”

“可不是。刘大哥结婚那天从头到尾笑得合不拢嘴，夫人和我倒哭个不停。哼，便宜他了。”泉音见陈信宏没动酱菜，就提醒道，“您试试这个宝塔菜，好吃呢，别的地方不一定有。”

陈信宏的确没见识过什么“宝塔菜”，夹起一颗来看，只有指甲盖大小，果真形似宝塔；吃着清甜爽脆，也难分辨原本的味道。其他的酱黄瓜、什锦菜之类也一样好吃，很快一碗粥吃完，也有精神起床来，迈着虚弱的脚步走到画架前。方才躺在床上看不真切，现在站在面前看却也不觉有何异常。画本身依旧大半是波澜壮阔的海，远处惊涛拍岸，嶙峋乱石上隐约有个人影；画侧则仍是自己见不得人的字——

陈信宏眯起眼睛。

乱石上的人影其实是他那天不小心多点的一笔，后来稍加修饰，作个断肠人状。如今细看，旁边分明多了一个淡淡黑点。

他后退几步再看，笑言：“烦请姑娘转告温少爷，是大师手笔。”

泉音笑着去了。

陈信宏养好病、再次告辞那日，正是原计划出发那日，天色晴朗，万里无云。当陈信宏提着行李走出温家门口，恍惚以为自己刚刚到达。他自然还记得第一晚的暴雨，但此刻站在烈日下，又疑心那雨究竟有没有下过。

身后大门里面传来一阵急切的脚步声，门随即吱呀一声开了条缝，露出双明亮的大眼睛。

“我送你。”温尚翊说。

陈信宏颔首：“有劳了。”

温尚翊不由分说拿过陈信宏的行李，他们一左一右走着，谨慎隔开一些距离。陈信宏不时扭头去看温尚翊，于是也不时撞上他的眼神。阳光刺眼炙热，陈信宏没走几步就一身汗，感觉汗水像蠕虫在脸上横爬，他懒得拿手帕擦，看向前方，码头已在不远处。

晴空下的海是湛蓝的，让人看了豪气顿生，仿佛即使离别也无甚可伤。视线尽头正有一艘渡船在两侧白浪翻滚中向岸边驶来。温尚翊站定，眯起眼看向远方，没等他开口，陈信宏先说：“谢谢你。”

“谢什么？”温尚翊笑了。

“没拆穿我的真面目，不计前嫌照顾我，还有——你的祝福。”

“我倒听说很多艺术家不喜欢别人碰自己的作品。”

“现在是你的作品了。”陈信宏终于也笑出来。

渡船很快靠岸。缆绳抛出，在系船柱上绑紧。跳板搭好，有人上岸，有人登船。最后的哨音响起。温尚翊将行李递给陈信宏。

陈信宏点头致意：“那，保重。”

温尚翊回以微笑：“再会。”

陈信宏踏上跳板，头也不回走进船舱。“笑绝对不能算是友谊底不好的开端，这却是个最好的结束。”他又想起《道连格雷画像》。但他的命运和培西尔不一样。相比之下，培西尔死在道连格雷手中，倒显得圆满。

他举起右手扭过来，见伤口处只余一道淡淡印记。流星已飞远了。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

———信———

第七封信

千雪：

不必惊慌，家中一切安好，但许久不见你回信，略感不安。希望只是因为学业繁重，别是遇到什么困难。记住，无论是什么，都可以告诉我。

又：生日快乐，心想事成。

刘昭时

1990年8月17日

第八封信

昭时哥：

非常抱歉回信晚了。六月底我的导师因为行政上的琐事愤而辞职，我不得不换导师，一边还要忙搬家，实在心力交瘁。不过现在都完成了，打起精神面对新挑战。当时不敢向你诉苦，怕你担心，也不想让你听太多负面情绪，看来还是让你担心了，对不起，下次不会再犯，不要生我气好不好？

说来也奇怪，忙得要死要活的时候，常常冷不丁想起中学那阵子，我和我哥一到周末就坐船去岛上找你和清月姐玩，好像那就是全世界最快乐的事——当然，不止因为你家饭更好吃。然后也会跳过几年的记忆，想到去年暑假在家打包行李，一方面很激动，一方面也有点多愁善感，好在你经常过来陪我聊天，不过你肯定不知道，最后那次你走后我躲房间大哭一场。说再见真的太难了。

有奇怪的事情——这回轮到我家和陈信宏（之前都叫他伍岳凌，现在感觉陈信宏更好听）或许也有联系。跟着小蔡见到一幅他画的年轻男人肖像，我敢肯定我们家有一幅，画的是同一个人。你记得吗，我姨爹爹去得早，姨奶奶膝下无子，爷爷奶奶就将小儿子过继给她，因此两家人一直处得像一家人。姨奶奶还在的时候，我哥带我去她家玩，见过这么一幅画，没题字没署名，但她也只嘱咐我们千万别对别人说那里有画，直到去世都没再提起过。几位老人家在那十年里吃尽苦头，对旧事守口如瓶，我们也是知道的。总之，我怀疑，画的会不会是我未曾谋面的姨爹爹？这就给我哥写信，将考古的重任托付给他。

再想想，我家几位长辈和你家的都熟悉，加上你姨婆婆、婆婆那幅画，他们或许认识陈信宏本人吧？只不过陈信宏四五年后长居美国，逐渐淡了联系。暂时只是猜想，我不会和别人说；父亲一向不喜欢我们问过去的事。

谢谢你的礼物，真好看！古典又大方。只是这天气暂时用不上，我把它系在书包上，出门时总有热情的陌生人夸奖。

千雪

9.6.

又：你办公室或宿舍楼有公用电话吗？给我号码吧，以及能找到你的时间。

第九封信

千雪：

我当然不生气，只是希望、也帮你祈祷千万别有下次，换导师这种事一生一次就够。搬家又是怎么回事？你和小谢不再同住吗？

年轻男人肖像的事如果有什么进展，务必与我分享，我就不另外写信给一苇了。他今年很忙，连甘肃都几乎不能成行——你也许知道，暑假里我们几家人一起去了甘肃，旅途虽辛苦，玩得却十分尽兴。丝巾就是在敦煌市内工艺品店买的，店主是位老人家，说当年丈夫来敦煌研究院工作，她跟着来了，没想到一留就是一辈子；还介绍说这款丝巾图案是从莫高窟第329窟藻井得到的灵感（可惜我们没有参观这个窟，但从丝巾的样子可以想见，也是一派盛唐气象）。我真喜欢莫高窟，这里的人皆是一颗赤子之心，若你在该多好，你一定也会喜欢。

说到这个，似乎没怎么听你提起旅行。有空务必多出去走走，以后去加州玩还要劳烦你带路。金门大桥去过了吗？

旅行的最后一夜，我们搬椅子坐上旅馆楼顶看星星，天南海北地聊。我突然想到，你第一次提起伍岳凌/陈信宏早在今年年初，结果我们到现在还在讨论他。你说，如果你不曾碰巧在异国见到他的画，我们是否不会想到要梳理家族往事？那些故事虽都发生过，但已经蒙上尘埃，或许再过数十年就将彻底湮灭。不过那些故事还是幸运的，留下一些能抵御时间侵蚀的痕迹，待后人发掘；更多过往发生了便再没有了。我们在做的事不也像敦煌研究院那些学者？他们借壁画、雕塑、经文去还原历史；我们用的则是画像，还有长辈一代说给一代的记忆。

前一阵子和前辈聊到，年轻时总觉得离别令人痛苦，于是只能将希望寄托于未来，如果以后不得不多次经历离别，那么至少能变得习惯；可随着年岁增长，反而更知道“明日隔山岳，世事两茫茫”，于是即使“习惯”了，那痛苦也不会变淡。但我想，不麻木当然不是坏事，宁愿保有一颗敏感的心。或许也只能这样自我安慰。

宿舍楼号码是021-3227531，平时晚上或者周末一般都在。例如北京时间周末中午十一点是你那边夏令时晚上八点，这个时间会比较合适？

期待与你通话。

刘昭时

1990年9月20日

第十封信

昭时哥：

虽然电话里说过许多，虽然很快就会见面，但忍不住想寄封信，看看信还是我先到。

虹桥机场见！

千雪

12.10.

——————

“你刚刚有听见狗叫吗？”

陈信宏转身去问Marina。法国女孩正盘腿坐在他床上，闻言摇头，两条麻花辫跟着前后甩动，接着笑起来，一字一顿说：“Tu entends le chien?”

陈信宏跟着念一遍，随后在纸上写下这句法文。写entends的时候仔细思索一番，还是加上最后那个s。又应要求写出动词原形和六种变位。知识点都掌握了，他才有机会说：“我听见狗叫了。”

“可是这里没有狗。我只是听见关门声。”Marina说。她中文要比陈信宏法文流利得多。

陈信宏学她的样子耸一耸肩，也就不再提。

他从老师家搬出有小半年了，换过三四处才在现在这个亭子间安顿下来。Marina说得没错，这一带没有狗：地方逼仄，住人都困难，没谁愿意养狗，而垃圾里食物太少，野狗也不稀得来。只是他没说，自从回上海，无论住在哪里，只要外面有关门声，他就总觉得听见狗叫。

他以为自己回到的是“这个”上海，他长大的城市，但原来也不是。上海变得出奇地陌生，就好像他离开的两周是去了天庭，回来后发现人间已逝十四年，换过天地。他不明所以，只眼见着自己的画也变得不同。

譬如他开始静下心来钻研肖像画，渐渐也有人通过老师请他上门作画。找他的人不多，毕竟这年头照相馆开了不少，但偶尔有那么一两个附庸风雅的非得学欧洲贵族给自己留幅画像，报酬也令他无法拒绝。多画几次后，他仿佛不再想探究自己当初为什么去那个岛上。

只是他当然还惦记着那一幅画。每夜，无论躺在哪里的床上，一闭眼他就开始想那幅画。他不愿意想，更不愿意自己怎么努力却都不能不想。他没跟别人说那两周的事，当然也没几个人可说；老师问起时他也只一句带过。可越是轻描淡写，刀痕反而越深。他好奇路家收到画后如何反应，好奇温尚翊与他父亲的冲突如何收场，好奇是否有场盛大婚礼将要或者已经举办；当他很多次想起温尚翊后，也好奇温尚翊会不会想起自己。但他旋即意识到，这个问题只能说明他在想着温尚翊，他得不到答案。

他想给自己留一幅温尚翊的画，按理来说第三次画应当驾轻就熟，却连第一笔都不知道怎么下手。很久后他才释然。如果他画海洋，温尚翊就是海洋；如果他画天空，温尚翊就是天空。温尚翊是蓝色的，也可以是红色的黄色的绿色的，是五彩的喧嚣的，也可以是黑白的沉静的。他是玻璃花瓶中的含露玫瑰，也是河边污泥里的亭亭残荷。他是寥寥数笔勾勒出的清新水乡，也是浓墨重彩展现的壮烈日落。他是哭泣的孩童，微笑的少女，赤裸的车夫，伛偻的老妇，他是这世间芸芸众生和万事万物，也是浩瀚苍穹和苍穹以外的遥缈未知。同病相怜的培西尔怎么说来着？“离开了我，你依然在我底艺术里面。”

“走神了？”Marina敲他的头，“你去哪了？”

陈信宏回过神来，恍神中一时不知要怎么回答。

“我就在这里。”最后他说。

法文课结束，陈信宏送Marina下楼，照例在脸颊上响亮地亲两口以道别。Marina总坚持吻脸礼，说这样是帮他培养习惯。

少女在阳光里一蹦一跳沿着窄巷走远了，陈信宏转身要进楼道。

“陈信宏。”有人叫他，声音有些干涩。

而他僵在当场。缓缓扭头去看，真的是温尚翊，好像和他们分别时一模一样，神态大方，笑容磊落。

“我来找你。”温尚翊平静地说。

陈信宏好久才找回声音，因为问题一个接一个涌上来，全堆在喉咙口：什么时候来的上海？怎么找过来的？……是来准备婚礼的吗？但他只说得一句：“久违了。”甚至不知怎么称呼他才合适。

“那时说的是‘再会’，你看，果然。”温尚翊笑了一笑，“近来好吗？”

陈信宏面对如此寻常的问候却不知从何说起，又听他问：“不请我上去坐坐吗？”

“实不相瞒，连个坐的地方都没有。”陈信宏万分为难，“……不如去吃茶店？不远就有一家。”

“上海你熟悉，我自然恭敬不如从命。”温尚翊闪在一边。

陈信宏跌跌撞撞冲上楼拿钱包钥匙，还不及思考眼下正在发生的事就得再次现身在温尚翊面前。他走在前头，脚下踩着法桐的树影，脑中一团乱麻。温尚翊跟在后面一言不发，却比天上那个太阳灼热百倍，让他无法回头，仅凭脚步声确认对方没有落下。

吃茶店他只是听人提过，说老板是个白俄鳏夫，沉默寡言，很多时候都察觉不到他存在，所以店里适合说话。这回来，见店面不大，胜在干净整洁；老板高大、微胖，果真惜字如金。陈信宏作主，要了一壶红茶，直到第一口茶下肚，回味着甘苦，才恍觉这一切再真实不过：宁静的春日下午，他坐在老靶子路的吃茶店，对面不是别人，正是温尚翊。

“所以，你近来如何？”他又问。

陈信宏沉吟着说：“还是听课、画画。另外在学法文，刚刚那位是我法文老师。”

温尚翊立即露出灿烂笑容：“哦？怎么会要学法文？”

“嗯……打算去法国学画。”

温尚翊仍维持笑意：“为什么是法国？”

他总不能一直看温尚翊的嘴，还是抬眼去和他对视：“我们学校——对不起，说习惯了，并不是我的学校——美专许多先生都是法国留学回来，老师也推荐我去。他们的风格我是喜欢的，那里艺术氛围更不用说，单是卢浮宫里那些名画，此生能亲眼见一次也无憾了。再有，一个月一百元，又能打工，我应当负担得起。”一口气说到这里，只觉无法再看温尚翊的眼睛，里面的光芒几乎刺眼了。

“那……是巴黎？”

“是。”

“什么时候时候出发？要去几年？”

“七八月吧，还没定。”

然后他们默默喝茶。

“要不你说两句来听听？”温尚翊突然出声，“听说法文很美。”陈信宏还想推辞，温尚翊又说：“没事，我反正不会，你说得是好是坏我又哪里知道。”

陈信宏一时心中酸楚也有，释然也有，情绪逼他凝视着他的眼睛，缓缓开口：“Parce que c’était vous, parce que c’était moi.” 刚学会不久的句子，居然就能有机会向眼前这个人说出，他不知命运是突然对自己手下留情，还是又一次无情捉弄。

“是什么意思？”

“……今天天气很好。”这样说完，他虽松了一口气，却好像再提不起精神去若无其事应付对话。

温尚翊目光越过陈信宏，在他背后的虚空停留片刻：“……是不错。”又看回来，似笑非笑地问，“法文好学吗？”

陈信宏对自己丧气，只说：“有点难。”

“哦？比起英文如何？”

陈信宏赌气似地说：“我不曾好好上过学，自然也不曾学过英文，温少爷大约不知道吧。”

“我是不知道。”温尚翊收起笑容，“但是我来寻你，跟我姓什么、我家什么情况都毫无关系，我就是我而已。如果你再胆敢叫一次‘温少爷’，我只能当你无意交我这个朋友，这趟来是我自讨没趣。”

陈信宏和他对视几秒，败下阵来：“……对不起，我不该说那种话。”但同时在心里问，那你究竟是谁，而我又能算是谁呢。

“罢了。”温尚翊低下头长叹一声，随后问，“你后面有别的安排吗？可愿意给我当向导？”

陈信宏怀着赎罪的心情一口答应。

“那，我想去看影戏。”温尚翊说，“你说的，上海看影戏有很多选择。”

陈信宏想了想：“带你去看看大上海。”

他们喝完茶就走到电车站去，跳上第一路电车，行经花园桥，一直坐到西藏路。温尚翊甫一下车就让一座建筑引走注意力：五层楼，外墙贴着黑色磨光大理石，大门上方八根玻璃方柱直穿到顶，一侧垂直灯牌上赫然写着“大上海大戏院 Metropol”，气派极了。

“原来这就是大上海了。”温尚翊笑说。

门外贴着大幅海报，上面的人戴礼帽、着西服，留一撮小胡子，旁书“卓别麟”，下面四个大字“摩登时代”，还有“整个世界热烈迫切期待的第五部艺术新创作”“独一无二至尊无上”等等宣传语。温尚翊反正没看过，陈信宏反正来者不拒，就打算看五点半那场日戏，结果，毕竟是“热烈迫切期待”的作品，三档票都已售罄。他们正要放弃，刚好开映前五分钟电话预留票重新释出，让他们赶上一元半的票，两张，还是连座，急忙付钱进院。坐下后温尚翊笑道：“命里注定要看这场。”

话音未落，灯光全灭，温尚翊就屏气凝神等着欣赏艺术。

某种机械的声音响起，白幕上光线闪动，然后在热闹欢乐的音乐中现出一只黑皮白脸的老鼠头，在明亮的橙黄色背景里咧嘴笑着。随之是英文字样介绍制作公司和片名——Mickey’s Polo Team。温尚翊兀自疑惑中，只见满屏五颜六色的猪、鸭、马、驴和人，当然还有一只老鼠，大概就是片头说那个Mickey Mouse，一身黑皮肤，白手套，红短裤，一双大耳朵像在向人打招呼。只有背景音乐，没有台词，色彩缤纷的画面看得人眼花缭乱，总之大意是人类队和动物队进行马球比赛。温尚翊看得云里雾里，到片尾终于挨在陈信宏耳边问：“这怎么回事？”

“同场加映的短片。”他这一靠过来，陈信宏好不容易平复的呼吸又乱了套，只得捂嘴笑，“你怕老鼠？”

“当然不是。”温尚翊火速否认。

很快银屏又亮起来，这回是《摩登时代》了。八十七分钟里，主人公与机器斗，与老板斗，与警察斗，与狱友斗，最后和他美丽的爱人鼓起勇气，亮出笑容，并肩走向未知的远方；片尾音乐激昂，屏幕外的人则沉入深不见底的怅惘中，直到身边人转头说话，将他拽上海面。

“有意思。”温尚翊拍掌赞叹，“我喜欢他的表情和肢体，不用台词却把故事讲得清清楚楚。下次他再有这种作品，务必叫我一起。”

“好。”陈信宏说，“这些年有声影戏越来越多，希望卓别麟能坚持下去。他是当之无愧的默片大师。”

走出去一看，天已黑透，戏院外墙柱体内的霓虹灯流光溢彩，集这城市的繁华于一身。他们就近找家面馆，要了两碗排骨面，继续聊这部戏。温尚翊冷不丁提起：“我看他很喜欢那位女演员。”

“何以见得？”

“眼神。”温尚翊说得笃定，“眼睛不会说谎。”

陈信宏低头拨拉碗里的面：“也许是因戏生情。俊男美女，相看两不厌，何乐而不为呢。”隔了片刻又抬头问：“你这回来沪，就住下了吗？”

“是。转学到圣约翰了。”

“听说圣约翰入学考试很难，想必转学也不容易。”

温尚翊自豪一笑：“考了六天。”

他神采奕奕的模样让陈信宏一心想当场画下，可惜手边没有纸笔；又想起自己不再需要画他。他总不记得这个。

这晚陈信宏失眠了，果不其然。辗转反侧中，他蓦地记起在温家某晚做过的梦，许多纷扰的梦之中一个，但怎么也想不到自己竟还记得，他以为当时已埋在很深的地方，不会重见天日。如今梦又抬头，他只想斥之为欲望作祟。

可人怎么可以受欲望支配？他在岛上就把事情搞得一团糟，现在难道要继续打扰温尚翊的生活？他第多少次怀疑起温二少爷知不知道那些字句那些笑容那些触碰会带来怎样的后果，清不清楚后果是否是自己想要。

后果。陈信宏无助地想。那他自己呢。他想要吗。

思绪彻底脱缰而去。他从温尚翊想到自己，又从自己想到温尚翊，将他们相处的分分秒秒掰开细想，又将见过的形形色色的温尚翊重叠在一起，让他从画里走出来，与他四目相对。

而他如何逃得出温尚翊的凝视。

夜让他屈从于欲望，而欲望让他精疲力尽，终于得以沉沉睡去，再踏入新的梦境。

陈信宏接连第二个星期六在楼下见到温尚翊时，非常不安，几乎想落荒而逃。

“你等了多久？”他迎上前去，问得慌张。

“刚来。”温尚翊说。这天多云，他脸上却不见丝毫阴霾。

陈信宏皱眉：“你别……”想想还是把后半句咽回去，又后退两步。

“怎么？”

“你既知道我的地址，写信给我吧，不然如果我刚好出门，不就白等了。”

温尚翊笑道：“不碍事，在附近逛逛也很惬意，这边和法租界蛮不一样的。那家油条店你吃过吗？油条跟豆浆都好。”

陈信宏顺着他指的方向一看，新开的，还没去过。

“我看看……”温尚翊掏出怀表看时间，陈信宏的心停跳一拍，“怎么样，一起吃个饭，看个影戏？”

陈信宏兀自惴惴，说不出拒绝的话来。

他们沿北四川路向南溜达，顺道在新亚大饭店吃了晚饭，还约好改天来吃早茶。饭后逛到河对岸的光陆大戏院，当天放映《铁血将军》，海报上照例大书特书“不看此片此生虚度”“银幕上空前未有伟大热烈结晶品”，看着滑稽。

“‘映头等片子，卖末等价钱’？”温尚翊大笑，“我倒要看看这片子好在哪里。”

他们买了晚上九点一刻的夜戏票，楼下只需三角钱，果然“末等价钱”。院里都是雪白锃亮的全皮座椅，气派极了，虽然细看不乏刮花与污渍。落座后温尚翊说：“我后来听同学提起那个Mickey Mouse，中文叫米老鼠的，是家美国公司做的动画，不止一集。”

陈信宏点头：“看起来是讨小孩子欢心，其实成年人也可以喜欢。”

温尚翊笑着拍他：“我也这么想。”不拍则已，一拍像是把陈信宏拍回他们两人说说笑笑走遍小岛的时光。他几乎觉得错乱了，不知怎么一晃眼竟然来到向往过的“那个”上海，一切完美如他曾想象。

这部影戏大场面拍得很是过瘾，温尚翊看得目不转睛，陈信宏却如坐针毡。他不知道这家戏院座位这么小，好像他一扭头就会撞上温尚翊的脸，小臂挪半寸就会碰到温尚翊的小臂，害他一动也不敢动，偏生不知怎么院里又热得要命，生生捂出一身汗。他不时用余光借屏幕的光亮去偷看温尚翊，只觉得他下颚轮廓更为明显，像一把漂亮的刀，杀人不见血那种。他不由得怀疑去年有没有画出这样的效果，其实也不用怀疑，当然没有，那幅该死的画如何能与本人相提并论。

散场已是深夜。他们聊着天走出戏院，沿乍浦路桥过河。春夜的风微凉，在桥面上尤其明显，让人和人想靠得更近些。前面一群人和他们一样从戏院出来、过桥，停在河北岸的电车站等车，其中一个坐在桥边的石围上抽起烟，身边有个七八岁的男孩子嬉笑着跑来跑去，一刻不停。路过他们身边时陈信宏回头多看了一眼。随后电车来了，那几个人陆续上车，只有那男孩子还在乱跑，直到电车摇铃、有人呼唤才肯上车去。

温尚翊仍在说：“……一开始见他是个医生，做手术那段我还——”

“等等！”陈信宏再回头望一眼，一把拽住温尚翊手臂，声音有些激动，“刚刚坐着抽烟那位，可能是……鲁迅先生！”

“什么？你不早说？！”温尚翊连忙探头看向电车，可电车一驶而过，又哪里来得及认人。

陈信宏压低声音：“也不敢确定，只是胡须很像。而且现在局势紧张，不能真的认出来。听杂志社同仁说，那些身份敏感的连住址都不轻易告诉人。”

“白色恐怖竟已至此，当局……”温尚翊叹道。

陈信宏摇头：“不谈这些罢。”

温尚翊沉默着没有回应。

陈信宏目送电车在北四川路右转，消失在拐角，这才平静下来开玩笑：“早知道就该带上你送我那本《域外小说集》，请先生签名，这样你的签名会和先生出现在同一页。”

“也许下次看影戏还能遇见他。”温尚翊笑，“现在才发觉，原来我来到了有他的城市。”

陈信宏恳切地看着他：“无论如何，拜托你，千万别跟别人提起。”

温尚翊郑重回答：“当然。”还伸出手，“说好了，这是我们之间的秘密。”

陈信宏伸手时突然有种预感，好像一旦握上去就会有绳子将他们手腕拴在一起。但他还是探手向前，和温尚翊手心相触，手指相倚。

“怎么跟你走到这边来了。”温尚翊突然醒悟似的，“那，今天就这样？平时你礼拜六事情多吗？”

陈信宏如实回答：“除了法文课基本没别的，偶尔出去画画。”

“那下礼拜六我再来找你。”温尚翊说。不是征求他意见。

陈信宏连忙抗议：“约个时间地点吧，总让你在楼下等，像什么样子。”

“好啊，你定就行。”温尚翊笑容可掬。

于是陈信宏的生活里再次有了温尚翊。他们碰头后就去喝个咖啡吃个饭逛个公园看个影戏，或只是周围随便走一走。他们买拉都路上六枚铜元两包的花生米分着吃，也去德大西菜社大快朵颐。他们立志看遍全上海的戏院，只为再遇见景仰的文学巨擘。他们漏夜潜入圣约翰，去交谊室里乱弹钢琴，躺在科学馆外的草坪上看星星。他们气味相投，无话不聊，除了他的小岛和他的童年，他的婚礼和他的巴黎。抛开过往，忘记未来，只拥有此时此刻。

这天温尚翊考完期末考，要陈信宏陪他庆祝。他挑了福州路那家仁和馆吃无锡菜，点几个招牌菜，要一壶黄酒。陈信宏也跟着喝一些，不多时脸已红透，赶紧多吃些菜压酒。而温尚翊习惯先喝完酒才动筷。等他放下酒杯，环视桌上的菜品，发现别的菜陈信宏都吃了不少，只是那道草头烧刀鱼还几乎完好无损。

“怎么，不好吃？”温尚翊小心夹下一块放进嘴里，鱼肉一抿就化了，留下细骨，“不错啊，很新鲜。”

陈信宏犹豫片刻，从实招来：“我……不喜欢吃鱼。”

“那，醋鱼你怎么——哦，原来连这个都不是真的。”温尚翊像在笑。

陈信宏疲倦地揉揉眉心：“……你有所不知。”

温尚翊带着些许怒气追问：“不知什么？”

酒意上涌，陈信宏不吐不快：“因为鱼肉总是多骨，小时候偶尔有机会吃上鱼，都是三姐姐帮我把骨头拣出来。三姐姐走后就没再吃过。但泉音做的醋鱼骨头一嚼就碎，又香又脆，我自然觉得好吃。”

温尚翊丢下筷子，虚虚握住陈信宏放在餐桌上的左手，仿佛这样就能给他力量。

这些话一出口，他们数月来默契回避的话题彻底现形，陈信宏便接着说：“我是不是没与你说过三姐姐是谁？……嗯，我排行第五，上面四个姐姐，其他三个没见过，听说都是早早夭折……三姐姐把我拉扯大。至于父母，记不起是什么模样。只是三姐姐也……她走后，我接替她去杂志社做小工，所以有机会看书；后来社长发现我有画画的天分，刚好他与老师相熟，于是我开始学画……就到了现在这样。但有时候想到，就算以后能变得快乐，也是残缺的。”

他低了头不愿再说，幸好手背感受到的温度让他安心。

温尚翊轻声说：“对不起，我不该逼问你。”

“不是你的错。”陈信宏抬头，见温尚翊眼眶泛红，暗自诧异，却也莫名感受到慰藉，“好些年了。我没事的。但你……还好吗？”

餐馆内虽喧哗，纷乱杂音却近不了身侧，仿佛有道墙将他们与世界隔绝。他们任情绪静静流淌，让雪水汇聚成河，河水又向前奔腾着寻找海洋。

温尚翊垂下眼睛，长睫轻颤：“母亲已去了。去年九月。”

陈信宏反过来用手覆在温尚翊的手背：“节哀顺变。”

“你不意外。”

“我……有听说。”

温尚翊反而有些惊讶，但没追问。

“我一直想说，但怕惹你伤心。我知道你母亲是很温柔、很好的人。”陈信宏尽可能用最柔软的声音说，“她那时对我说，很希望你来上海后能多些朋友。她总是关心你，也担忧你。”

温尚翊浑身一震。他那侧的墙塌倒，留下满地瓦砾，噪音一拥而入，搅动他记忆深处让他不得安宁。

陈信宏只当他因思念亡母而悲伤，继续劝慰道：“所以，你过得好，她才能放心。我……那年三姐姐重病不治……当时我很迷茫，不知道自己孤零零活下去有什么意义。后来想，死亡没什么大不了的，等我死了，就能见到三姐姐，见到父母还有其他三位姐姐。但在那之前我要好好活着，带着她那份活下去。”

温尚翊看着他，没有拿开手，但久久沉默着。他眼睛像雨夜里路面的水洼，时明时暗。陈信宏不禁拷问自己，如果温尚翊泣涕，他会帮他拭泪吗？如果温尚翊倾颓，他会给他拥抱吗？——他能吗？

“你出发的日子确定了？”最后温尚翊换了话题，一层濛濛水光让他瞳仁更加明亮。

陈信宏点头：“八月八日走，坐邮轮去马赛再转火车。哦对，那船名叫Aramis——”

——“Les trois mousquetaires （三个火枪手）!”温尚翊心领神会。

——“应该就是大仲马《侠隐记》那个。”陈信宏和他同时说完，然后一起笑起来。好像隐约觉得什么地方不对劲，但也懒得细究。至少温尚翊又笑了，这比什么都重要。

陈信宏还得回家上法文课，温尚翊坚持要送，说怕他酒后神智不清有危险。可初夏的风吹得树叶沙沙响，陈信宏听得再清楚不过。

他们走到广东路，坐第六路电车回北四川路。电车沿着轨道穿过闹市的大街小巷，陈信宏的记忆却不时飘回短暂的岛上生活，其实对他而言不是生活，而是旅程：他只是个观光客，误闯入别人的世界，见到美丽风景，带着遗憾离开。但他总想起他们两人并肩走在海边。哪怕现在他们在上海街头，他也觉得像是那时候，好像迎面而来的是海风没错。

或许所有风都的确来自海上。

老远见到Marina等在楼下，她也认出陈信宏，扬起手臂与他打招呼。待他们走近，她满脸惊喜，迎着温尚翊问：”您就是温尚翊先生？您好，我是Marina。”

温尚翊伸出手，微微笑着说起法文：“幸会，我是温尚翊。”

陈信宏先前那种不对劲的感觉卷土重来，Marina已经察觉什么似地也讲起法文：“幸会。他常说起您。”

“真的？他说什么?”

在陈信宏傻眼的刹那，Marina笑着回答：“您家旁边的海。他画很多海的画。”

他俩又叽叽咕咕说了许多，陈信宏除了个别单词基本都听不懂，只能束手站在一边，恨透法文的连读。

温尚翊告辞后，Marina随陈信宏上楼，对温尚翊的法文水平赞不绝口，又带点激动说：“终于见到他了。”

陈信宏哑口无言好一阵子，憋出一句：“他自称不会法文，却说得这么好！”

“有什么关系呢？除非你——”她露出个怪笑。

“……我说了。你教我那句，还自作聪明记得把lui（他）换成vous（您）而不是toi（你）。然后他装傻问我什么意思，我说……是说天气好。”

Marina笑足一分钟才肯停下，又一本正经说：“我觉得好。”

“好什么？”陈信宏仍懊恼着。

Marina不再笑了，但朗朗笑意不曾褪去：“这句话是蒙田讲和拉波埃西的友谊，还记得整句怎么说吗？‘Si l'on me presse de dire pourquoi je l'aimais, je sens que cela ne peut s'exprimer qu'en répondant: parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi.’我问你，是什么意思？”

“……‘若你问我为何对他喜……’”他终究用不出那个动词，便直接略过，“‘我只能说：因为是他，因为是我。’”

“如果他不会法文，我不会觉得好。但是他说得很好，那他也许知道这句话出自哪里，也就知道他在你心里的重量。我真高兴。你骄傲，也自卑，总不肯说，但他有幸运听到了。”

陈信宏想不到小他三岁的少女竟说出这样一番老成的话来。他向她学法文两个月后，许是因为陌生语言消除了戒备心与羞耻感，就翻着字典略略讲了岛上的事情，当时她大为感动，将哲学家的名言教给他。如今世事变幻，再听她这样说起，一时也不胜感慨，心情略平静后才开口叹道：“我就要走了。”

Marina望住他，说得十分坚定：“我能感受到，你们的友爱非常特别，我想不会因为距离或者什么事变化。”

陈信宏沉思片刻，笑起来：“这回换我教你一句诗。”拿笔写下：一日心期千劫在。又给她讲，“中国历史上也有许多伟大的友谊，这一段在清朝，写的人叫纳兰性德，赠给他的好友顾贞观。这句说，一朝我与你情投意合，即使历经千万劫难也不会变。”说到这里他略略哽咽了，抬头去看Marina，她眼睛是深棕色的，他看了总想起温尚翊，可其实他们的眼睛并不那么相像，Marina的像机灵的小动物，闪着天真无邪的光，而温尚翊的像……

像那片海。

可他又要走了。

一旦买好船票，行前的紧张感一日比一日急迫。陈信宏一边办手续一边收拾行李，还要联系法国那边的交通住宿，要和这边的二房东商讨退租，要把手头的工作一一完成：杂志社的插图，印社的封面，人物画像。温尚翊知道他忙，也少约他，不知不觉就到了八月。

两天前收到温尚翊寄来的短笺，说八月一日要为他饯行，到时楼下见。陈信宏换好衣服下楼去，温尚翊果然在老地方等着。天气阴沉，加之他站在树影中，看不清表情，但好像又瘦了些，白衬衫下的身形几乎显得单薄。

“去哪？”陈信宏随意地问，心却砰砰跳。

温尚翊也不看表，直说：“时间还早，不如先去你家坐坐？”

陈信宏张口就要拒绝，温尚翊大概看穿了他，又说：“你都要走了。”

陈信宏无法再推辞：“地方真的很小，又在收拾，你别嫌弃。”

“怎么会。”

陈信宏率先走上狭窄的楼梯，开门开灯：“请进。”

尽管温尚翊有些心理准备，却仍为眼前所见震撼，一阵鼻酸，又莫名恼怒，一时半刻什么都说不出。房间明明有窗，却像笼罩在昏黄烟纱中一般晦暗，并且塞得满满当当：单人床、书桌、衣柜之外的空间仅容人转身，素描画纸散落地面各处。家具尽显陈旧，墙上糊的花纸倒好看，大概是陈信宏自己做的。

“你坐。”陈信宏把椅子上的书搬去桌上，给温尚翊腾出地方，随即消失在另一道门后。

温尚翊先站着抬头看书架上都有什么。第一层见到好几本自己也有的书，也见到《域外小说集》，抽出一看，不少页脚都已染上淡淡污迹。第二层书前相框中是幅画像，是位少女，眉清目秀，鼻子嘴巴和陈信宏几乎如出一辙，便知应当是他那位三姐姐；旁边摆着几只干净贝壳。椅背上随便搭着件长袍，到处都沾有颜料，他拿起来叠好才坐下，又瞥见床底一只斑驳的牛皮箱，里面已经塞了些衣服。

陈信宏再出现时端了个方木盘，温尚翊自觉帮他拿开书桌上的精致烛台与散乱纸张，清空一角。陈信宏放下茶杯和点心，突然觉得胳膊痒，不知是不是蚊子咬的，随便挠几下就留了几道血印。他见温尚翊瞪着自己，便没话找话说：“肯定比不过麒麟阁，但也不差。”

温尚翊只喝了一口茶。水不烫。

陈信宏看温尚翊没动绿豆糕，就自己拿一块吃，吃完习惯地舔了粘在指尖的碎屑。一抬头发现温尚翊还是瞪着自己，心底一慌，说：“真的，就是有点甜，还算好吃，你尝尝。”一边把毛巾被扔到床头，在床脚坐下，离温尚翊有段距离。

温尚翊没接话，从口袋里拿出烟和火柴。也许是看见陈信宏眼里的讶色，他说：“你不介意吧。”

“当然。”陈信宏又从门后给他拿来只瓷碗装烟灰。

好像突然无话可说，只有汗水静静流淌。陈信宏拣能说的胡乱说了几句，比如“下面有个共用的画室”，“这边离老虎灶近，打水方便”，“看上去小，一个人住刚好”，“楼上楼下邻居都处得不错”，“很多东西带不走，要送到朋友家寄存”。然而温尚翊仿佛全无聊天的兴致，只慢慢抽着烟吐着气，于是他们陷入异常而难熬的沉默。

不多时，温尚翊将第二支烟掐灭，端起茶杯一饮而尽，起身告辞，饯行的事都不再提。陈信宏如梦初醒般说：“给我个地址吧，好写信给你。”

温尚翊拿纸笔写给他，放笔的动静很响。

陈信宏苦思冥想还有什么留人的借口，越急越想不出，眼看着温尚翊丢下一句“不必送了”就要开门，连忙一个箭步追上去，一手按住门，一手拉住温尚翊右臂。温尚翊转身来看着他，面色沉静，可眼里似乎有惊涛骇浪：“什么事？”

陈信宏暗暗咬牙，微微低下头，飞快吻了温尚翊的右脸，见他近似惊愕的表情，忙说：“这是法国人道别的方式，叫做la bise，想必你是知道的。”

温尚翊没说话，好像呼吸也平稳如常。

陈信宏一不做二不休地去吻另一侧，温尚翊还是没动，陈信宏又解释：“按规矩是一边一次——”

温尚翊突地用胳膊顶住他脖颈，逼得他倒退几步靠在墙上。盛夏的墙竟凉意沁人。

“你想怎么样？”温尚翊怒道，眼里几乎淌出血来。但他察觉陈信宏瞬时已屏住呼吸，颈侧血管中传来激烈脉搏。他看见陈信宏眼睑上凝结的汗珠，明明是要伸手去抹，像早就想做的那样，抬起手来却发现手颤抖得不像话，最后指尖落在陈信宏的唇边，缓缓描出他双唇的轮廓，同时稍稍抬起眼睛，去找陈信宏的眼睛。他好像看见那个夏夜的海，诡谲暗涌接连撞击脚下。

终于。他想。然后闭上眼，用唇代替了手。

很快就容不得他再想别的什么。他不记得他们有没有拉好窗帘，怎么挪上的床，扯下上衣和蹬掉袜子孰先孰后。但他记得陈信宏念了很多遍他的名字，不是“温尚翊”不是“揽羽”，而是“阿翊”，一叠声地低低地呼唤，像背诵什么符咒。或许的确是个符咒，召唤出他从未见过的力量从四面八方撕扯着他，让他想莞尔，想大笑，又想流泪，想痛哭，也让他漂浮起来再沉下去，然后飞得更高然后跌得更深。他觉得自己快裂开了，但在裂开之前他们插着同一对翅膀飞进太阳里。

“如果有音乐就好了。”

他们相拥着，听楼上有高跟鞋啪嗒啪嗒走过，听隔壁用力关门带得整栋楼震了一震，听楼下厨房里锅碗瓢盆开始协奏。最后温尚翊这样说道，他声音柔软而甜美，像颗水蜜桃。

陈信宏笑：“就算买台留声机，能放哪里？我每天抱着睡觉？”

温尚翊瞪他：“我是说，比如你那个弹钢琴的邻居。”

“……他不住这里。那个邻居……那时候我……住在老师家。我和老师……我……”他再三鼓起勇气，无奈心中的羞耻、悔恨、不甘、慌张、恐惧，全堆在一处拦着路，将出口的话绊得跌跌撞撞。

“没事，我知道。”温尚翊柔声说。

陈信宏翻身坐起来，神色近乎惊恐：“你知道？你知道什么？……你怎么会知道？”

“我来上海后才知道的，那时去美专打听你。之前我也太不明白，但上次听你讲你家的事情，后来我想了很多，觉得都没关系，都过去了。”温尚翊摸索着去握陈信宏的手，睁大眼睛诚恳望他，“你放心，我父亲应该不知道。”

“嗯，你父亲不知道。”陈信宏甩开他的手，开始穿衣服，“那路家呢？路二小姐知道吗？她父亲又知道吗？”

温尚翊压抑着火气说：“与他们有什么关系！”

“没错，我这种人，他们哪里看得到。我算什么呢？等你们结婚——”

“或许我可以不和她结婚。”温尚翊打断他。

“你怎么就可以不和她结婚？你还在念书，脱离你父亲就没办法生存。你挣过钱吗？你给自己做过哪怕一顿饭吗？你知道二房东大寒天里逼你连夜搬家是什么滋味吗？”

温尚翊涨红了脸，想反驳又找不到理由，半晌后红着眼睛问：“所以呢？今天这又算什么？”

“……这不算什么。我也不能要求你什么。”陈信宏说，见温尚翊脸色一变。

“你不能要求我什么。”温尚翊冷笑着重复。他也开始穿衣服，气急败坏中连纽扣都扣不好。

“比如，我不会说，别和路二小姐结婚。”陈信宏倒平静下来。

他一再提起这个话题，温尚翊怒不可遏：“是，我是不可能不和她结婚，这是我在母亲病榻前答应的事，发下重誓——但我还是来了。你呢？这对你来说竟然不算什么？不要告诉我这就是你道别的方式！”他将目光钉在陈信宏脸上，“你和你那位老师也是这样告别吗？”

陈信宏看起来愤怒得就要挥拳打人了，但他只是把脸埋进手掌中。“先告诉我你想要什么。”他瓮声瓮气，“是不是想，你和她结婚后，住个带花园的洋房，想起我的时候就叫我过去——或者是你出来——总之找个地方做这种见不得人的事。”

他彻底激怒了温尚翊，同时也击溃了温尚翊。“我没想过。我没想这些。我只是还想见到你，每天都想，可又没有理由劝你不去巴黎，那就只能等你从巴黎回来。”温尚翊低声说，“而且……不是这样，不是见不得人的事。”但他甚至无法给自己底气，只得苦思冥想，突然找到救命稻草似地发问，“你看过那篇《安乐王子》吧？没看出什么来吗？”

陈信宏眼神茫然。

温尚翊径直去书架上拿下《域外小说集》，翻开到第一篇，递给陈信宏：“你看，王子是男人，不用说吧？那这燕呢？他称苇为妻，苇又是‘女’，燕必是男吧？最后王子对燕说什么？‘……吾爱汝至也。’”他分明听见自己的尾音发颤。

陈信宏无奈地看他：“这不代表什么。我们见的燕子都不会说话，这只是一篇没什么人在意的童话罢了。”

“不，王尔德一定是故意这样写，所以培西尔对道连格雷也是——”

“和《道连格雷画像》有什么关系？这个作者不是叫淮尔特——”陈信宏反应过来，强笑两声，“淮尔特，王尔德；王尔德，淮尔特。我怎么早没想到。”悲哀在他心底跺脚，每一步都踩中最痛的位置。

温尚翊决定最后一次好声好气地问：“陈信宏，能不能告诉我，你究竟怎么想？”

陈信宏摇头：“我怎么想不重要。我在泥潭就算了，但你是前程似锦的那个，无论如何我都不能拖累你。”

“好，你说你不能拖累我。那你——你明明知道《道连格雷画像》写的是什么感情，那时在岛上，为什么偏要提这本书？为什么要去海边喊我的名字？等我来上海找你了，为什么要遮遮掩掩引蒙田那句话？刚刚我要走，你为什么要留我？”温尚翊一口气问了许多，末了自嘲地笑，“又为什么要把我变成不体面的疯子？”

他的质问砸得陈信宏抬不起头来，只不管不顾回敬一句：“温少爷这么在乎体面，那刚好啊，跟体面的路家二小姐结个体面的婚，不就完事了。”

温尚翊看了他几秒，随后摔上门，扬长而去。

陈信宏独坐床上，泫然欲泣。床单仍凌乱，身体已彻底冷却。他从来没和人这样争执过，更何况与温尚翊——

那可是温尚翊。

他们明明那么聊得来，就像两颗相同的种子，落进不同的土壤，长成不同的树，最后开出相同的花。他不明白世界为何偏要变得这么快，好像他才刚尝到一丁点甜味，就有人狠扇他几巴掌，逼他吐出沾血的牙。但他也知道，动手的不是别人，正是他自己。方才的对话还在他耳边响着，他专挑伤自己最深的那几句来回忆，仿佛这样能好受一些；而无论他有多痛，他刚刚还在亲吻拥抱的人只会更痛。就连一起长大、亲密无间的亲兄弟都会失和，他们这样的人，一旦走散，大约再找不回来。一想到这个，他几乎打起寒颤。

但他还是热的，汗涔涔地流。他蓦地想起一个月前，也是这样热的夏日，他应邀去石家画画。本以为是画北伐中战功赫赫的石将军，去了才知道，是石家大少、大少奶奶。他还没开口，那年轻女子就先同他打招呼：“早看过陈先生的画，画得很好，想不到您这么年轻。”

陈信宏笑了笑，不意她平易近人，还愿意恭维他一二。

石家大少外表冷酷，一副不愿意和他多嘴的样子，唯有对着妻子会流露笑容，开了口也是轻声细语。他们听从陈信宏指挥一立一坐，男人的手搭在女人肩上，面朝画家，自顾自低声聊天。陈信宏没仔细听，隐约几个词拼凑在一起，好像是一起去美国留学的事情。他们这种留学他也大概知道，不过砸钱买个学位、顺便环游世界罢了，现在凡是有点家底的人家都乐意送下一代流行出国镀金，更何况这种等着进入政界或商界的世家子弟。

他画得顺利，又挣来一笔不菲的生活费。离开石宅的路上突然记起什么，不知向谁确认，第二天专程去美专借了熟人的学生证到图书馆查旧报纸，翻了许久，果然见到一条“石平南、路研山为长男锦航、长女渟瀛结婚启事”，后面惯例用小字写着介绍人、婚宴地点日期等。他坐在图书馆里，回忆他们夫妇二人有说有笑琴瑟和谐的场景，出了许久的神。而即使到现在这一刻他也敢猜想，那应当也是温尚翊婚后生活的模样。

他们到时也会请他去作画吗？

陈信宏将自己问得心碎，于是庆幸起去巴黎的决定，甚至一时冲动开始考虑旅居他乡。然而当他垂头丧气坐在书桌前，第一眼先见到温尚翊留下的字条。温尚翊字如其人，苍劲有力，又隐隐带些娟秀，一看便知幼时苦练过。

他的确苦练过。是哪一次东滩夜话，他提起小时候父亲逼他临帖，他嫌无趣，另用个本子抄诗，《全唐诗》四万首，独爱杜工部忧国忧民。陈信宏就说——

“我却喜欢李太白‘欲上青天揽明月’的洒脱。诶，怎么好像有点‘揽羽’的味道。”

温尚翊大笑：“你该叫‘揽羽’，我才是‘凌岳’。”

月光漫洒金粉，在粼粼海面，在嶙峋乱石，在温尚翊的发顶和双颊。那时候陈信宏尚不知道他一年后将还记得这画面，细节清晰到他拿起笔便能一挥而就。但当他果真拿起铅笔，恍恍惚惚连第一笔都不知该落在何处，像又困在少年时代曾频繁遭遇的噩梦中。

陈信宏狠狠将铅笔砸向房间另一头，眼见它断成两截跌落在地，滚了几下就不再动弹。作画是他最熟悉的表达方式；如果画不出，他还能往哪里寻找出口？

他低下头，所见依旧是温尚翊那张字条。“给我个地址吧，好写信给你。”好像又听见自己愚蠢请求。

温尚翊离开跑马厅时头疼欲裂。虚情假意推杯换盏的盛宴他已不再陌生，然而接连多日心事重重，想借酒消愁反而越喝越清醒，用尽全力才勉强戴住面具。觥筹交错间来来去去那么多脸，年轻的苍老的，肥胖的瘦削的，严肃的谄笑的，没有一张他想再看见。

天气燠热，他一路昏昏欲睡，到车夫叫他才睁开眼，照例付了双倍车资。那皮包骨的车夫千恩万谢地去后，他转过身，却见到他家大门边站着个面容憔悴的陈信宏。

他不是今天的船吗？温尚翊以为自己醉酒认错，直到陈信宏也发现他，四目相对的刹那，七天前的记忆全回来了，于是他所见的世界霎时失去颜色，完全停下，只有正中间这个陈信宏是彩色而生动的。他在笑。

温尚翊控制速度走过去，按捺住亲吻他的欲望，与他对视几秒后故作平静地问：“怎么来我家了？”

“有空聊聊吗？”陈信宏也故作平静地回答，“我改签了船票。去我那边？”

他们走去电车站，一前一后，谁都没说话。他们在电车站来回踱步，相距几丈远，谁都没说话。他们在电车上挨着站，胳膊紧紧贴着，谁都没说话。他们走去陈信宏家，脚步比起别的行人显得急促，但还是谁都没说话。

直到门砰地一声关上也没人说话。直到他们唇齿相撞四肢交缠也没人说话。直到他们在热切的亲吻和抚摸中手忙脚乱脱掉衣服也没人说话。直到那种奇异的感觉重现，他同时痛得想哭又开心得想笑，或是开心得想哭又痛得想笑，然后陈信宏在他耳边低声呢喃：“阿翊。”

“阿信。”他回道。

像叫了几十年一样自然。

温尚翊不用睁眼也知道陈信宏在看自己。他熟悉他的目光，是红色的，沿着他的额头向下延烧。

当然，他也不用睁眼就知道陈信宏一只手放在他的腰上，一条腿勾着他膝盖，都微微用着力。他猛地意识到自己身后是一片空，连忙向前挪。

“小心，别向后翻。”陈信宏说。

温尚翊看他一眼，瞥见他胸口的红痕，又忍不住凑上去亲一口。身下的床单似乎湿透了，而他手掌下是陈信宏的胳膊，光滑，微微沁凉。

他们都不知是什么时刻，也懒得起身去看钟表，就挨在一起说些车轱辘话。

“你没走。”

“我没走。”

“你还在这里。”

“我还在这里。”

“我很快乐。”

“我也是。”

“你在这里，我就觉得快乐。”

“那我还能让你更快乐吗？”

“你已经知道了。”

“你简直……无师自通。”说到这里，陈信宏刻意压低声音，每个字都沙沙的。

“那倒不算。”温尚翊挺不好意思，“图总看过一些。”

陈信宏戏谑地挑眉，比了个口型，温尚翊想一胳膊把他拱到墙角，却差点自己摔下床去，陈信宏急忙搂住他。或许因为西晒，房间里越发热了，好像这一秒流出的汗下一秒就会蒸腾为水汽。他们在狭窄的床上紧挨彼此，手足相抵，只差把自己剥开、去将对方从头到脚裹住，热度自然始终不退，但又哪里舍得分开，都不知道自己身上淌的是谁的汗。陈信宏想起温家那个宽敞房间里的大床，附在温尚翊耳边笑着说了一句，无处闪躲，又生生挨了一拳。

“有机会一起回去便是。”温尚翊微微笑起来，“或许等你从法国学成归来的时候。”

陈信宏将他抱得更紧些：“你看，你也没有要求我什么。”

“那你告诉我，为什么改船票？”

陈信宏埋怨似的：“我给你写信，你都不回，我怎么能这样走？”

温尚翊一惊：“什么信？你寄到哪里了？”

陈信宏也意外：“都寄去你家的，就是你留的地址。我写了一共……”掰手指，“四封。”想想又说，“一日一封，三日一封，然后五日、六日、七日……哦，五封。”

“你学个法文，还把中文算数带坏了。”温尚翊心慌中还偏要开个玩笑，“信里写了什么？”

“别担心，什么都没写，就是……道歉。”陈信宏语气一紧，“对不起，那天我口不择言，说了太多违心的话。我不是那个意思，也绝对绝对不想伤害你。”

温尚翊握紧他的手，放在心口：“该道歉的是我。母亲曾经指责我少爷心气太重，我还不承认。后来回想那天的事情，发现一旦事情没有按我希望的来，我就会发脾气，出口伤人。都是我的错。”

“不，是我的错。”

“你抢什么。”温尚翊笑得泪光盈盈，“我就知道，我们只要把话说开，就不会有矛盾。我和你是一样的。如果我害怕，你也一定害怕。”

陈信宏强忍落泪的冲动，叹道：“是，如果我不知所措，你也应该是一样的。”

温尚翊只觉得暖意顺着他的血管奔腾，深埋心中的字句随之苏醒：“你来岛上那几天，还有刚来上海找你的时候，我真的很慌张。我对别人从没有过这种感觉，只有你。我想不明白为什么，也不知道能怎么办。后来就想，我总是想见你的，那就先见到你再说。”

“还好你来了。”陈信宏抱住他，“那，今天不走了？”

温尚翊笑着拒绝。

陈信宏知道他不便外宿，便依依不舍放开手：“明天见？”

“明天见。”

整个八月几乎没有下雨，每一天都晴朗而热烈。辉煌都市一隅有两个年轻人尽可能分分秒秒厮混在一处，教学法文，谈天说地，吃饭作画，亲吻做爱。有时陈信宏从画室赶往广慈医院，等温尚翊与其他见习医生道别，带着一身碘酒味和他吃顿饭。有时温尚翊和父亲吵得不欢而散，从八街九陌中来到这个逼仄的亭子间，只是渴求一个拥抱，得到了就披星戴月穿过半个城市回家去。有时他们大开门窗，躺在床上静静分享一支烟，任四面八方的杂音将他们包围，仿佛这样能掩盖时间的脚步声。他们描绘一万公里外巴黎的模样，幻想两三年后上海的变化，将相聚的希望寄托给未来。

陈信宏偶尔怀疑自己是否该在这个夏天死去，好让故事停留在最美的时候——他不仅拥有了此时此刻，也与昨天和解，也对明天期盼。但他好端端地在离别与重逢中活到九月，活到真正的离别前夕。他们依旧相聚在他的小房间，这里如今空空荡荡，只剩带不走的大件家具和要带走的手提箱。

温尚翊躺着和陈信宏说话，突然探身出去，勉力拿过地上自己的挎包，又吩咐陈信宏伸出手。

“想给你这个。”温尚翊说，“我出生那年母亲买的，从我能看懂时间起一直带在身边。”

躺在陈信宏手心的是一只小小金色圆形物体，还带着金属的寒凉。陈信宏打开怀表盖，果然看见表盘上覆着自己一年前某个深夜涂的素描小像，背面是温尚翊题的“乙亥年夏陈凌岳作”。他许久不见那个捏造的名字，抬眼碰上温尚翊审视的目光，不好意思地笑说：“你看，全世界只有你知道陈凌岳是谁，何等特殊。”他起身去找支笔，哄着一脸不开心的温尚翊在第一句后面加个“画”字，又接过笔在右边写下“丙子年秋温揽羽赠表”。

是哪天开始，秋风已起了，一夜凉似一夜。

“表在我在，表亡我亡。”陈信宏将怀表紧握在手心。

“记得写信——”温尚翊想想，还是补充说，“其实我担心信不安全，可能没办法写太明白的东西。”苦笑爬上他的嘴角，“哪怕用法文都不行，法文正是父亲给我启蒙的。”

陈信宏抚摸他的短发：“我知道。我会小心。”

“你若得闲，就多看报，要关注局势。”

陈信宏满不在乎地答应。

“真的，看报还能学好法文。不过你学得最快一定是食物。嗯，如果东西吃不惯，又不方便自己下厨，那边好像温州人很多，中餐馆里应该有你爱吃的。”温尚翊仍在唠叨，陈信宏揽过他，在他颈侧落下轻吻，恍惚中觉得像个封印：“你一条一条慢慢说，今天就不走了？”

温尚翊摇头：“不行，我得回家。放心，我明天一早来送你。”

陈信宏却不肯松手：“别走……别走。”

他像知道自己声音有怎样的魔力，一个劲儿贴着温尚翊耳边重复这个要求，忽上忽下，忽前忽后，甜蜜而折磨。

温尚翊以吻应答。

Marina赶到虹口码头时九点半已过，那艘名为Président Doumer（杜美总统号）的法国邮轮很快就要扬帆远航。她一路狂奔，气喘吁吁地搜索陈信宏的身影，不久就见到，在拥挤人群外，在邮轮巨大的阴影里，有两个人相向而立，好像个头矮的那个说了一句什么，高的那个就一把紧抱住他。

Marina停住脚步，眼眶发热。

她记得第一次见陈信宏是他给自己作幅画像。进门来的华人青年身材高瘦，面色苍白，严肃而沉默，偶尔微笑时眼角眉梢都沾染愁意。但他一旦在画板后坐定，就像管弦乐团的指挥一般有大将风范，镇定自若地操控手中的颜色和线条奏出美妙乐曲。她极其珍视那幅成品，乐于邀请朋友来家里看画，也真诚相信他能成为一代大家。

所以当陈信宏提起准备去法国学画，她主动问，要不要和她学法文。不收钱，她补充道，作为交换，给她随便画些什么就好。

她也记得，他们熟悉后，陈信宏问她名字是什么意思，她解释说，“来自海”，她在海上出生。

然后陈信宏沉默了好一阵子，用磕磕巴巴的法文夸她名字美。

现在她要送他往海上去，航向她从未见过的故乡。她父母念念不忘的那条河，那座怪异铁塔，那座艺术圣殿，那些美丽的花园和教堂，那些浪漫的咖啡馆和书店，他在漫长旅程后都将见到了。

但她知道他留恋上海，只为他怀中那个人。因为是他，因为是他。

他们一声不响地拥抱，一任码头上人来人往：远行人匆匆爬上巨轮，送别者原地踮脚挥手；船员忙碌穿梭，苦力搬运货物。只有他们是静止的，像棵千年古槐。很久之后他们终于松开手臂，视线相触又断开，都不说话。

她后来查过陈信宏说的那首词作，上一句还壮怀激烈不畏困苦，下一句却意志消沉约定来生。她不喜欢这样。于是她笑着迎上前去和他们打招呼，然后对陈信宏说：“一路平安，我们或许巴黎见。”又对旁边强颜欢笑的温尚翊说，“你也是，我和你比赛，看谁能先去巴黎。”

他们一起真心实意笑起来。

船员在趸船上嚷嚷着催人登船，邮轮也不满地哼哼几声。陈信宏一脸正经和他们行过吻脸礼，然后一手一个箱子向前走了几步，回身说：“我走啦。”他没有挥手，没有再回头，一步一步走过跳板。留下的人拼命仰头去看，船舷却无情挡住离人的背影。

十点整，随着一声鸣笛，白色邮轮离开码头驶向壮阔大海，在上午的耀眼阳光中很快消失不见，像只水鸟一头扎进万里烟波。它将停靠香港、西贡、新加坡、科伦坡、吉布提，沿苏伊士运河进入地中海，最后抵达法国南部。

这是1936年的秋天。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

———信———

第十一封信

刘昭时（嘿嘿）：

虽然回去就会给你打电话，但现在在飞机上什么都做不了，索性写这封信吧。想到下次见你还要一年半载，就有点想打开窗跳下去游泳回家。谢谢你让这次告别没有那么难。

既然难得叫了你大名，就从名字说起。从小就觉得你们姐弟名字好听，郭清月，刘昭时，一个跟妈妈姓，一个跟爸爸姓，多完美；后来又听你公公说，清月姐名字里两个“月”，你名字里两个“日”，拼起来就是他名字里的“明”，于是觉得老人家好厉害。我们家名字就没这么多讲究。

不过啊，不认字的时候一直以为你那个“时”是“石头”的“石”，还跟妈妈说，你应该是我们家的人——现在看，果然是？

写到这里突然笑起来。我得收着点。那我先吃个饭，回头再写。

吃完很困，睡了一觉，但睡得不踏实，好像在真实和虚幻之间的部分来回移动，不过底色是开心的。唉，不行，我的文字功底不足以描述我的感受。

这阵子我总想，之前都不知道自己还能这么开心。一九九一年有个好的开始。没办法，完全收不住笑。

隐约梦到小时候有一次去东滩，好像有你、我、清月姐，不记得我哥在不在。我不小心被贝壳划破脚，是你把我背回去。那段路也不短，我又疼得要命，可哭着哭着就停下了，后来清月姐都说奇怪，以为我会一路哭回家呢。那晚你婆婆特意做了葱花蛋炒饭安慰我，可能是这辈子吃过最好吃的蛋炒饭了。想念她老人家。

于是也记起来高一那次，我第一次做化学实验，加热试管，就不小心烫了手指，还偏要逞强，谁都没说，后来见起了巨大的水泡，吓得要死要活，赶紧去找我哥，却先遇见你。你二话不说拉我去医务室，陪我看医生，挑水泡，涂药膏，帮我请假，又叫我哥来。我当时只顾着慌乱，现在想来却非常甜蜜。

原来，只要有你在就安心了。一直都是。

（我哥真没用。）

又迷迷糊糊睡一觉，吃些东西，看了几页书。之前学过的《社戏》，这回读来很是动情，课本里要求背的片段也的确是精华。应该是因为我也有了离开家乡的经历，终于能体会到他字里行间的情感。我宣布，本人石千雪，现在正式摘下“死脑筋理科生”的帽子。

这次出国跟上一次感觉很不一样，上次虽然期待，但也很不安，觉得到了那里就是独自一人；这次就有底气得多，像上一段说的，底色是开心的。是你给了我这么多力量，让我敢一个人往前走。

隔壁座位的叔叔把窗打开一些，外面天好蓝。我正在这么高的地方飞着呢。上面是天，下面是海，都无法触及。

机长通知还有半小时降落。也许现在正飞过金门大桥？可惜我只能勉强瞥见斜下方灯火辉煌。我们说好的，你一定找机会过来，要带你看很多，吃很多（虽然没什么好吃的，比如那个熊猫快餐的橙子鸡，居然还是招牌菜，天哪）。

那我收拾收拾准备降落了。说得好像开飞机的人是我。总之，会继续给你写信。写字和说话是两种感觉。

祝你好。以及新春快乐，万事如意。

千雪

1.19.

（好像应该往前还是往后一天？突然算不清时差，好困。）

又：

刚睡醒，去邮局前补记几句。

小谢来机场接的我，小蔡是司机。路上我们聊了很久、很多，当然说到我爷爷奶奶、你公公婆婆他们。小蔡听完，说家中长辈几人，他对你公公最感兴趣，觉得老人家很有些大智若愚的意思，他还说一向崇拜有诗人气质的商人，又第一百次说想生在他们那个年代。我有点意外，他之前维护陈信宏可厉害了，小谢一不小心说一句不太喜欢某幅画，他都要长篇大论说服她；但你公公和陈信宏完全是两个类型的人。

我向他确认年轻男人肖像画的事，他却顾左右而言他，说改天去资料库办公室详谈。吊胃口。

回来之后突然想到，《怀乡》在画集里配的古诗是“君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头”，像是追忆亡者。可能是他有位来自汐城的朋友，那时去世了？无论如何，答案即将揭晓，敬请期待。

1.21.

（这次日期一定是对的。）

第十二封信

昭时哥：

说时迟那时快，今天随小蔡去“伍岳凌资料库”的办公室，见到陈信宏先生的家人——准确地说，是他好友之女。我不知道该怎么说，一想起来又要哭了。希望你也在，也的确需要你在。

她给我看了下面这份文件……经她同意，从头到尾复印，将副本寄给你。居然看见了我自己的名字，也似乎找到了你，还有我们两家那么多长辈……意料之外，又合情合理。我不多说了，你看完就会懂。我为他们漂泊异乡而难过，想起长辈们也难过，更是惋惜，如果早几年联系上，他们或许还能通个电话甚至见一面。

以及——是我无知吗？竟不知两个男人也会……可字字句句蕴含的思念，读来与别人的并没有什么分别，甚至可以说更加刻骨。这可能就是小蔡三缄其口的原因，甚至可能是我们没听长辈提过陈信宏的原因。

我到现在还恍恍惚惚。感觉自己站在一面高大、厚重的门前，只要将门打开一条细缝，就能窥见历史的留痕。昭时哥，来和我一起推门吧。

千雪

1.23.

第十二封信附件

陈信宏信简注释录

温尚翊 著

*西元一九八零年十月八日，我开始为陈信宏给我的书信作注。第一封信正写于四十四年前的今日。四十四年，说长不长，尚不足半世纪，却已占据我们生命的大半。人类短短一生与世界相比太过渺小，而又是这样渺小的人类将世界建造成如今的模样。这动荡不安的二十世纪，陈信宏既是亲历者，也是旁观者，无论他本人处于何种境地，始终不忘用画笔描绘世间人情百态与万事万物，纵使太阳落山，仍留住时代的影子。

陈信宏的画家生涯较为人所知，这里既是私人信件，注释便侧重个人经历。坦白说是出于私心，希望诚实记录我们共同走过的人生。或许现在这个时代尚容不得这些，但我相信，在更好的未来里，总有一天。我们永远等待那一天。

第一信 一九三六年十月八日

揽羽：

不知为何，提笔写信，还是想这样称呼你，大约如今身在万里之外，想要面对面亲昵称呼也万万不能。

我在往巴黎的火车上给你写这封信。六日到达马赛。鱼汤不好喝，害我十分想念老靶子路那家的咸豆浆，而我才离开一个月，一时难以想象之后的年年岁岁要怎么捱。

——这种抱怨的字句，你大约也不乐意看，一会儿会删掉。我没有提笔成文的本事，只能先写草稿，再另誊一份。

喜欢海。无聊时总去甲板上看日升日落，当真美不胜收，后来也试过画一些，多数变作废稿。但，很难说喜欢坐船。离开香港后，海翻脸不认人，我晕船严重，不敢吃东西，只喝水，胃难受极了。同室是个书生模样的，后来才知道的确是个书生，正经念英国文学的，我在他面前可不敢像对着你那般瞎卖弄。总之他比我吐得还厉害，我便理所当然本着同胞情谊照顾他。后来想到，我从来都是受照顾的那个，但也该学习如何照顾别人。好像能想象到你读这段话时几次不屑一笑，眉头轻蹙，眼睛一弯，嘴角上扬。你面部线条凌厉，严肃时叫人望而生畏，但笑起来又格外可亲，柔和似春风，温润如烟雨。

——无知如我，这两个不怎么样的比喻想了足足半个钟头，其间火车已走过我不认识的广阔原野，将我带向离你更远的地方。其实斟酌用什么比喻毫无意义，什么都比不上你。而且，你说，我写这些作什么，又不会真的寄出去。

有时站在甲板，想着脚下的一切与上方的一切，会想起“上穷碧落下黄泉”来，很不吉利。不过，想说的是，我只画得出我见过的人事物，若不上天入地去看个清清楚楚，就一定画不出海底或宇宙里的景象。那日远望到鲸群迁徙，只见它们巨大的背部在海中浮沉，忍不住想若跳下去会如何，和它们一道遨游似乎不坏，虽则不确定会去往何方；可一旦想到在海面下方不知是什么在等着我，是奇怪的触手，致命的海藻，剧毒的珊瑚，或是书里也没有的生物……于是有些脚软。

——我在写什么？！唉，写东西毕竟和作画不一样，言多必失。

总之，庆幸已经离开海洋回到陆地，踏上马赛港地面的那一刹那虽仍有天旋地转之感，但已格外踏实。法国给我的第一印象如想象一般好，地中海蓝得不似人间。所以，我很好，你且放心。

你呢？新学期功课、见习都忙吧？周末可曾看了什么好影戏、吃到什么新餐厅？

——怎么突然感觉如此疏远？怪我，写长信还是头一回。也许多写几封就好。突然有些后悔去年回沪后没试着给你写信。再这样写下去，这封信还有几句话能用？

那本《域外小说集》我带来了，能睁开眼时都在重读。离那个年代也不远，却觉得译文过分拗口。读得最多的自然是《安乐王子》，凄美之至；相比之下，《道连格雷画像》的底色阴暗颓废。这位作家真是风格多变，我想我也可多尝试些。

抵巴黎后需要些安顿。如离别前所说，若有来信，可寄Monsieur Tsung-sheng Li, Assistant du Responsable des relations internationales, l’École national supérieure des Beaux-Arts, 14 rue bonaparte, 75006 Paris, France转交。

祝 近安

凌岳

——这样署名不知会不会勾起你的坏脾气。姑且大胆一试。

十月八日

*与第一信相应的短笺果然署名凌岳，我十一月上旬收到，即复。

如信中所说，第一至六信现存版本都是草稿，真正寄到我手中的要短许多。他自称没有提笔成文的本事，总得涂涂改改、仔细拿捏，这与他作画风格截然不同。离别前我们曾说定，为免信件让人看见招致非议，尽量不写“暴露”的内容，因此信中总是谨慎措辞；多年后我才看见这些稿件，了解背后的真实。

陈信宏于三六年九月五日乘Président Doumer离开上海后，我常在梦里回到虹口码头，在人群中找他，急着有话要跟他说。但梦里或者找不到他，或者找到了但我变成哑巴，总之那些话他都听不到。梦醒后我会回忆到底想跟他说什么，写信告诉他也好，但总记不起来。开学后的确忙碌，撞上大病一场，状态欠佳。读他的信固然开心，又因内容过少而忐忑。

《域外小说集》是我送他的书，故有此一提。《道连格雷画像》则是他介绍我读的书，对我们二人很是重要。道连格雷曾说：“一回事只要不谈起，就好像没有发生过一样。……一切事底真实，都是表白出来的。”我思考如何作注时，常想起这句话来。他既不写日记，如果我也什么都不留下，那么他的人生、我的故事、我们的交集，是不是也好像不曾发生过？想到这里，手中笔仿佛有千钧重，更觉该谨慎。

信末那位可代他收信的Li先生是中国留学生在巴黎美院的“大哥”，后定居巴黎，为人十分和善。

1980.10.8. 于月天斋

第二信 一九三六年十一月十日

揽羽：

巴黎天气很不好，连日凄风冷雨，有些意外。虽然严格说起来，我又不是巴黎人，也不知那意料从何而来。

但这湿冷天气又与心境何其相符。前些天得知鲁迅先生过世的噩耗……你一定很难过，就像我一样。你也想起《铁血将军》那晚吧？真的是他吗，我到现在还会问自己。可我们再也不会知道了。无论如何，想到曾和他在同个城市，仍觉得有些许安慰。

说些开心的。我今天得了个新名字：伍岳凌。你看如何？是闲聊时同学们起意说以后要用化名，我一想，凌岳姑且可算我的化名，后来又想在后面加个五——你或许记得，我排行第五。于是在纸上写“凌岳•伍”，很有西人的感觉吧？偏生来了个半吊子中文的法国人，按他们的习惯从左往右读，读成“伍岳凌”。我想着，有名有姓，也还可以。

生活已经变得规律：上午在小作坊当画工，下午到高等美术学院听课，不然就是去Montparnasse（蒙帕纳斯）的自由画室练习，晚上再做些零工。有空时去逛卢浮宫、奥赛宫、橘园美术馆等，凭学生证一律免门票，再好不过。看画的感觉着实奇妙：听先生们讲过，从画册里看过，但真正站在画前那刻，学到的知识就全都抛到九霄云外，什么构图、色彩、光影，都不记得了，只剩下最原始的震撼。这般快乐多希望你也能体会。

住在拉丁区的小旅馆，离美院很近，方便过去。房间不大，但比我那亭子间好得多；很多中国留学生都住这一带。附近小饭店也不贵，不到四法郎一份餐饭，有汤、鱼、点心各一，面包任吃，甚至还有一杯美酒。当然，更多时候自己做，或者若想贪方便，就吃面包、洋葱、洋芋。你说得没错，这几周学得最快的是食物。几乎每天都吃baguette（法棍），不觉又拿包子馒头和它比较。说真的，太难吃了，又干又硬，吃得急还会把嘴划破，苦不堪言。还不如饿肚子。

——大概是这几年好日子过多了，从我嘴里说出这种话来，惭愧。

大约没和你说过，我刚住到老师家那阵子，会半夜爬起来偷吃东西。他为了让我能见得人，下过很多功夫，所以我是感激的。其实就连……我曾怨恨过，但又错以为或许还有重见阳光的那天；直到认识你，才明白我生来在阴影中，老师只不过是发现这点罢了。

——这话你一定不爱听，我也就这么一写。我为老师开脱，也就是在为自己开脱。你会怪我吗？会怨恨吗？不敢细想。

从岛上回沪后，我很花了一些力气离开老师。可他似乎毫不意外，甚至我申请来法国进修他也出力很多。我对他依旧心怀感激。甚至可以说，若不是他，我不会有机会结识你……

——罢了，不说这些。我那点破事有什么好说的。这样下去似乎无话可说。问过同宿舍的留学生如何写家书，拜读他的信件，笔触之自然令我羡慕。我是不成的，就算这份草稿写得勉强过关，到真正那封又原形毕露。如果，如果我们学那些特务，自己设计一套密码，会好些罢？我想是的，却不知你如何看。也只是想想而已。

快到你生日，随信附一份薄礼，望你喜欢。以后会能一起庆生吧？

来信请寄Hsin-hung Ch’en, 6ème étage, 12 rue des anglaises, 75005 Paris, France。专颂

冬安

凌岳

十一月十日

*开篇提及鲁迅先生，他十月十九日去世，消息传出后上海街头哭声一片，想必巴黎不会。《铁血将军》，是说我们在四月十一日晚去光陆戏院看这部影戏，散场后在苏州河边见到看同一场夜戏的人，陈信宏留意到其中有一位外貌很像鲁迅先生。我本和他一样以为永不会知道真相，谁知后来《鲁迅日记》出版，曲折买来，按照日期查证，似乎对得上。也许的确是他。当时我们都沉默良久，半晌才说，想念上海。其实我在上海生活的时间不长，却时常觉得上海像故乡一般。

“伍岳凌”这个笔名，他后来沿用下去，新朋友常问他来历，他只说随便起的，这里详细解释了。

他口中的“老师”，涉及许多隐私，在此且隐去长辈姓名。陈信宏年少时在某杂志社做小工，很是潦倒，因故结识“老师”，后者赏识他绘画天赋，便予以他生活及学业上许多关心，直至他能独立。他去法国后便联络甚少。据闻，四九年此人与国民政府同去台湾，后病逝于台北。

“阴影”和“阳光”，可谓是我们一生的心结。在多数人面前，我和他只是“挚友”，但实则我们是最亲密的人生伴侣。此地观念相对开放，尚不能接受这样的关系，更不用提我们的故国。我们初识时一度为此困扰，难以坦陈心声；后来侥幸表明心迹，但也受到层层羁绊，无法如异性夫妻般厮守。或许的确如他所说，我们生在阴影中，但至少寻得彼此，点亮一星微光。这几年也去过pride parade（骄傲游行），看着年轻的孩子们奇装异服、大声呐喊，虽可说都是同类，却隐约感觉不属于这个“骄傲”的群体，不得不服老，一同笑说要年轻四十岁才好。

“薄礼”实为一份厚礼，是一对袖扣，中间是方形青金石，四周镶金。后来问陈信宏，他说在街边小店一见到就觉得该买下送我，钱不够，便用画和店主换。万幸是袖扣，我收到后用绳子穿起挂在颈中，即使战乱中颠沛流离居无定所，这份礼物也一直陪在我身边。

1980.10.9. 于月天斋

第三信 一九三六年十二月十五日

揽羽：

十一月九日来信收到，很感谢你，《野草集》甚合我意，尤其《墓碣文》——于一切眼中看见无所有，于无所希望中得救！

——想起我们在汐城那间书店闲逛的时候。其实只过去一年半，怎么好像已经是上辈子的事。而我不能不该不想多提当年。和你相识的契机本就是错误，对吗？想揪住自己说，不是这样，可我能骗谁。

——分别四月后收到你的消息，如同漂流汪洋中遇见浮木一般喜悦，方始知道思念刻骨。

你和Marina见面吃饭，很好。她是性情中人，相处不难。你们大约会聊起我吧，不知说些什么，不过你们讲起法文我也听不明白，就不自讨没趣了。

你问在这里生活遇到什么困难，我觉得还好，大家相互照应，衣食住行都无忧。常去的那家杂货铺，店主是位独居老太太，爱谈天。问我哪里来，我说中国上海，她说，听说上海是东方的巴黎，问我是不是这样。我想着，好像是也不是。上海的坏处巴黎全都有，好处似乎也相似，但无论如何，上海是上海，巴黎是巴黎。譬如，上海有你，巴黎没有。

——写着写着就收不住。最后一句当删。

如今夜晚在一家叫“美丽华”的中餐馆做工，负责跑堂。老板夫妻是温州人氏，完全听不懂他们说中文，反得磕磕绊绊用法文沟通，要不就写汉字。店面不起眼，生意尚可；包我一餐饭，虽然很难说味道多出色。你绝想象不出巴黎的中餐是什么鬼样子。

可我开始喜欢巴黎。住处离塞纳河近得不可思议，生日那天下午请了假，走到Pont Neuf（新桥），传说那里有最美日落。去得早了，坐在桥边看闹市中人来人往，一边拿着baguette啃——刚出炉的，也没有那么难吃，很是香脆——又扭头去看余晖里的圣母院，可能太近，只见到塔尖。想到这座教堂已存在千百年，见证王朝更替，千千万万人出生死亡，而它自岿然不动，像日升日落一般恒常，这时不知怎么脑中浮现四个字：人间愚昧。

若你在就好了。若你在，这一切就非愚昧，而是——是真理，是世界本该有的样子。你该在这里。不是这里也行，只要在我身旁。我该在你身旁。

——又收不住。先去吃些东西。

——仿佛开始习惯分裂成两个自己，一个写信，一个漂浮在半空审视字句。这样写不成，那样写也不成，折磨自己，榨出一丁点虚情假意寄给你。天知道我多痛恨这样写信。这哪里算得信？！可我如何有立场抱怨，我在那个熔炉之外，可你仍在里面。

今天路过pâtisserie（面包房）时贪嘴，买了个pain au chocolat（巧克力面包），酥皮十分美味。认真说来并非什么了不得的食物，你在法租界应当能寻到好的？

近来甚少读书，专心练画。等画出满意的，会攒几幅一并照相，寄给你看。明天要早起，再谈，即祝

新禧

凌岳

十二月十五日

*说好要认真作注，却因为他紧急住院而耽搁好几天。我本是医生，年轻时更曾在血肉横飞的战地医院待了好几年，然而近年随他出入医院，越发惧怕那个地方。最令我惊慌的是无法控制事情走向。他曾说我适合当医生，现在我宁愿我不是，好过人人称赞妙手回春，对他却只能作壁上观。命运何其弄人。

说回此信。我十一月回复他第一封信，他十二月十五日方收到，而我又要等到一月中旬收到他这封回信。一来一回至少六十日。甚至像在不同时空的人。

《野草集》是我回信时一道寄去的，姑且当做生日礼物。想了很久该送什么，寄出后也很是忐忑，直到他说喜欢才放下心来。

他提及与我相识的契机，是我父亲想攀的姻亲索要一幅我的肖像画，经前文的“老师”寻到他来办。那所谓的错误，自然是他事前已知道我的婚约（虽然我尚不知情），却仍与我有了“纠葛”。

Marina，姓Dubois，是陈信宏留洋前请的法文老师。父母均是法国人，二十年代来到上海办洋行。我与她经陈信宏结识，陈信宏离沪后也只见过信中提起的那一次，因我想从她口中听到更多他的事，将空白的时光填上，却发现我无法真诚以待。我当然想对她说我和陈信宏的“关系”，却不知我说的能不能作数，更不知她会怎么看；而拿不出真心，怎能结交朋友？

后来我们曾同游巴黎，再访他做穷学生时去的地方，听他亲口说当年，于我是了却一桩心愿：走他当年一步一步丈量的街道，看他当年亲眼看过亲手画过的风景，拜访他当年的知交，也吃了他当年钟爱的那家pain au chocolat，唯独“美丽华”已无处可寻。这样并肩走过一程，于是曾经的分离仿佛显得无关紧要了。

1980.10.17. 于Parnassus加州大学旧金山分校医疗中心

第四信 一九三七年一月二十三日

揽羽：

十二月十六日来信收悉。

你和友人去西洋音乐会，我是羡慕的，想必圣诞节前后有更多活动，你如再去兰心，都可讲与我听。巴黎也有许多，我却暂时没心思去。再有，你用“好白相”来形容交响音乐会，有些好笑，也让我好奇，上海话你现在听得懂几成？

——你信里突现这种词，让我心生警惕：从何处学来？而路小姐似乎是上海长大，她就是“友人”吗？可我计较什么呢，你当然要同她结婚，我没有什么好说。或许我也能遇上个桥小姐——不，我是不可能结婚生子了，何况单身汉的日子如此快活。

你说大光明暖气太足，我万分赞同。不过巴黎的暖气并不逊色，连我这小旅馆中都嫌热。近来迷上卢浮宫一座雕塑，也萌生往罗马一游的念头。小时候总以为上海大，去过你家后发现海洋更大，现在则觉得，这个地球太大了。巴黎的夜莺如何能远渡重洋找到上海的玫瑰？

上海下过雪了吗？巴黎前几天夜间下了一场薄雪，可早晨起来已了无痕迹。听他们说，巴黎就是这样，不大见得到雪景。住得久了，尤其想念上海的夜晚，此地夜晚十分清冷，楼房窗口尽是漆黑，街道上只有醉鬼游荡。而上海的夜有多热闹，你或许比我更清楚。

夜晚清冷，当读书。我没带几册书来，同楼却有来法已久的留学生，藏书颇丰，偶尔围坐壁炉边听他们谈天说地，快哉。悄吟这个名字你可曾听过？读了《生死场》——鲁迅先生作序——见到北方农村的人事物，十分新奇，但与其说是小说，更像散文；语言有灵气，只是略粗糙了些。再有，我总以为文学中不必有太多政治性的东西，将“爱国主义”强加给这本书未免牵强附会。

你谈的那些国内形势，我倒以为还没那么糟。但我知之甚少，还是不多说罢。

写到这里，果然听见楼下醉鬼吵闹，却想起你的醉态来。总是这样。有时路上遇见陌生人，即使那人双瞳湛蓝，我也会想到你。至于拿起画笔即想到你，则太过寻常，如同呼吸。似乎想念你是我唯一会做的事情。于是我在午夜时分变成孤独的巨人，埋头打理我的花园，画我的画，将一切情感与思绪藏进其中。

——写信这件事，我越发熟练了。但和作画终究不相似。当心中产生一种情感，我能见到它的颜色、形状，却无法用文字准确描述。同样一支笔，在画布和信笺上是截然不同的表现。感激绘画让我得以表达情感，也能体会前人的情感，超越时间，不论国籍。

那日去了cimetière du Père Lachaise（拉雪兹神父公墓），找到王尔德。同行的法国友人详谈他生平，我听得似懂非懂，但总之明白一件事：他曾恋上一位美少年，更因此服了两年苦役。难道那就是道连格雷的原型？方惊觉我对他知道得太少。墓园如公园，宁静清幽，若是夏天当树影扶疏，冬季则略嫌萧索；而他的墓碑相比周围那些设计至为独特，附上素描一幅。

房东有架钢琴，偶尔见他弹奏，唯尚未熟悉到可以问“八个音”的事情。新年会回岛上否？请代向泉音致意。专颂

春祺

凌岳

一月二十三日

*我与同学去音乐会，却引得他猜疑，完全出乎我意料。但都怪分离：如他在上海，一定一起去。

“八个音”，是初识不久他提起听过邻居弹一支不知名的曲子，主旋律只有八个音，他在我家钢琴上摸索出来。我们都不识弹奏，后来也没有在其他地方再听过，便将谜团埋在心底。

说到音乐，十多年前我们在出租车后座听到广播放一首歌，音效新奇，旋律也好听。主持人介绍这是Beetles（甲壳虫），英国乐队，还觉得名字奇怪，隔几天又在报纸看到，原来该拼成The Beatles（披头士）。后来在很多地方听到他们的歌，我们都很喜欢，还开玩笑说要学他们的样子组乐队。我想当吉他手，陈信宏也想，但我鼓励他当主唱，他声音好，有种诚恳的力量，无论年轻时或现在都一样。

关于《生死场》和“爱国主义”，我与他意见略有不同，回信时一时意气，说了几句重话，想是惹得他不快。那时我们年轻，为许多事情争执，火气上头时心情当然灰暗，但后来才知道，那些争吵都无伤大雅，我们终究是一样的人。

或是因为写到拜访王尔德之墓，他在信中着意用了些王尔德作品的典故。王尔德因恋情遭受牢狱之灾，我们大约比他幸运些许。如他生在我们的时代，又或如果所有人都生在更好的时代——都是痴想而已。

路小姐名沚灜，家中排行第二，又称“路二”，是我当时的“未婚妻”。起初两家的打算是让我兄长温尚端与她结合，唯他怀着一腔热血入伍，不幸于围剿战争中阵亡，联姻的“任务”便落在我头上。

泉音姓王，原名行芳，与姐姐竹影（原名行芝）算是我母亲的养女，在家承担家务工作；建国后在汐城东方红小学教书。最后一次与她通信是六六年，后因我父亲先后做过国民政府及汪伪政府官员，我也曾在国民党军队做军医，就不再有信件往来，以表划清界线。

1980.10.23. 于Parnassus

第五信 一九三七年四月十四日

揽羽：

二月二十七日来信收悉，看你写新年一段着实精彩，汐城年会想很热闹。莫要自谦，你的文字甚好，我仿佛与你一起度过这个新年。

我没猜错，你学医果真是为令先慈，足见孝心与善意。只是不曾想到那时的你小小年纪已有这等高远志向；那年的我都在想什么呢？全是自己。我太习惯顾着自己。

有时琢磨起来，觉得你或许不适合做医生，你太善良，太会理解别人的感受，日日对着病患的苦痛，当是极大的折磨。可再想想，除了你，又有谁能胜任？在你自己，也只有亲手去帮助别人解除病痛，才最能寄托你的责任心。有你做医生，是这世界的幸运。令先慈九泉之下若是知晓，一定为你骄傲。

然，多日未接其他来信，甚念。

或许你是在忙婚礼？单是想象你婚礼的情形，我都痛苦异常。真庆幸我不在上海，不用读报上的婚讯，不用混入现场扮作宾客送上祝福。天知道我多嫉妒路小姐。

我们一班中国留学生一起度过的大年夜，吃吃喝喝，寒暄几句，他们写了春联送给大家贴门口，我没拿。时间与经济不算充裕，所以我甚少交际，和多数人都仅是点头之交，自然没什么人说话，似乎还得了个“清高”的评价，听不出是褒是贬。我在此地是étranger（异乡人），我的画也是，我的文字也是。其实何止在此地，在上海也没有什么两样，无论去何方，我在人群中永远是étranger。

除你之外，通信最多的是Marina，信中察觉到自己法文进步，甚喜。近来作画不顺利，但何必与你说，你收到信时我应已度过难关。其实无论多艰难，随着时间流逝都会变得不值一提，对吗？

到巴黎后常去看铁塔。见过白天的，夜晚的，阳光中的，乌云下的，人来人往的，空无一人的，在下面仰望，在塔顶俯望，从远处眺望……在我自己，不完全明白它为何迷人，那钢筋铁骨与我理解的艺术不甚相同；可无需明白，当我为它着迷、长久驻足时，已经深陷其中。

于是多希望你也来看它。巴黎的春季很好，万物复苏，百花争妍。时常去河畔写生，有时应陌生人请求帮他们作画，由此认识了几位流落在此的犹太朋友。如果是你路过我身边，会为我的画停驻吗？

我是怕了。我以为已将一切想得清楚，原来不是，又一次高估自己。失眠的夜里总在手心紧握你的怀表，全世界除了那张小画，再没什么能证明去年八月种种不是梦境。和你之间似乎什么都有，但其实什么都没有；与其说是两个人，不如说是两粒沙，风一吹就散。我这般患得患失，如果叫你知道，一定要发脾气的，毕竟那时说“不会要求你什么”这种混账话的也是我。我现在究竟在渴望什么呢？倒不是我为未来作过如何不切实际的打算，唯那把利剑始终悬在头顶，教我喘不过气。

无他，祝你近好。

凌岳

四月十四日

*这份信稿没有他自说自话的部分，可见他已打算重写会寄出的那封。前几封信后我们找到相对安全的话题，可说多了也甚是无趣。这当然是我的过错，总担心信件被人发现，要他与我一样遮遮掩掩。

我给他的信中提及思念亡母，想起她总心中有愧，那份愧疚也无法与其他人说，他回信便竭力安慰我。

至于我信写得少的原因，他直觉相当准确。早在母亲周年忌后，父亲便开始提我与路二的婚事，路家不知为何也催得紧。我自是想拖延时间，却苦于没有谈判的筹码。最后两家择了良辰吉日，七月六日，旧历五月廿八——婚礼第二日战争就爆发，所谓的良辰吉日简直可笑。见习、考试、婚事让我忙得脱不开身，见他来信消沉，更是意兴阑珊，在我看来，一场风暴已经来临。

1980.10.26. 于月天斋

第六信 一九三七年五月三十日

揽羽：

新地址收悉。你忙你的，不必道歉。新家似乎离法国公园颇近？地理位置十分优越，想必房子也漂亮。等我回国，一定去做客。

你即将搬去新家，却只字不提婚期，我不知该如何开口问。但你终究要成婚了。两年来我总要闪避，总想忘却，但事实就这样迎面而来，喝令我清醒。当然，你也在闪避，不是吗。事到如今我们依然是一样的。

那总得有人开口。或许该由我来说。或许是时候了结。或许再没有“学成归来”这种话。或许我留在巴黎也不错。或许我就一直漂流，永不靠岸。

将字典翻了又翻，也想不出还能写什么。再将你前几封信仔细读一遍，又一股脑丢在床脚。不如就这样吧，得出门去和朋友吃饭了，回来重写。

凌岳

五月三十日

*那一阵可以说是在冷战。此生我后悔的事寥寥无几，这是其中之一。记得我回信时曾说什么“若你再这样说，我倒不必如何了”，纯粹是赌气之言，可我也无法拿年轻气盛作借口，只是诸事不顺、向亲近的人发脾气罢了。

1980.10.27. 于月天斋

第七信 一九三七年七月十四日

揽羽：

惊闻日本挑起战争，你一切可好？似乎目前主要战场在北方，还不曾越过淮河。无论如何，上海租界内想应安全。

今天法国国庆，街头巷尾热闹非凡，可与我毫无关系。来巴黎后有许多瞬间感觉自己不属于这里，这是最利害的一回。

务必回信。匆匆即颂 近安

凌岳

七月十四日

第八信 一九三七年九月（约）

阿翊：

不知这信当不当写。但既然写到这里，还是继续罢。

是真的吗？是假的吗？我反复问自己，但哪里答得上来。回国的船票买不到，我只能拼命托人打听，可同乡传来的时局消息千差万别，人人都近乎惊慌失措。我只确定，报纸是真的，八一四是真的，讣告是真的，那个名字是真的……

可又为什么会是你？为什么？

*七、八二信关系紧密，一并作注。因信寄出得匆忙，皆无草稿，乃陈信宏凭记忆重新写下。

一九三七年七月七日战事爆发，战火迅速蔓延至大江南北；八月中旬我伪造了自己的死亡，秘密离开上海，故此二信不曾收到。离沪的具体原因，事关路小姐清誉，暂无法详说，见谅。然十五日讣告见报，Marina读罢立即寄给陈信宏，从而让他得知我的“死讯”。

我本打算设法去尚未沦陷的香港乘船往欧洲寻陈信宏，但战事已起，所见所闻无不是家破人亡的惨象，退到汉口时，实在无法对抗内心冲动，遂参军。兵荒马乱中给陈信宏写了好些信，简谈离开上海之事并告知回邮地址，却毫无回音，当时细究起来，随营邮局时时处于炮火之中，战时通信路线想也不畅，也不知他是否还在为前几封信中的争吵置气。后来也尝试给他第一信中提到的那位“大哥”寄信，同样没有回音。待纳粹占领法国，国内战事越发吃紧，我彻底放弃联系他的希望。

而我等不到他回信的真正原因，下封信就可水落石出。

1980.10.29. 于月天斋

第九信 一九三八年五月二十四日

阿翊：

曾听说上海的洋人间流传这么一句话：来了上海，讨个老婆要三天，找份工作要三个月，想要有地方住，要三年。

上海我不清楚，纽约倒真是这样，住处难寻。

是的，我来美利坚了，是我们曾在岛上并肩眺望的大洋彼岸。

追忆谈绪，皆为悲端。你应该无法想象我读到这句话时有多痛。当然可以说，我们搞艺术的需要多经历一些事情，多体验一些情感，才能让作品更丰富、更真实。但我宁愿不要。我愿意从今往后再画不出一幅画来换你活着。甚至不求你来我身边，你尽管去和路小姐相亲相爱，子孙满堂。只要你活着。

但既然老天爷不会听从我的意愿，我就只能用那些“丰富”“真实”的说法来自我安慰。你看，以后无论再遇见什么，我都不会怕了，反正都是为作品。

不得不说，我很糟糕。几个朋友半拖半拽带我来到美国。等哪天战争结束，再从美国坐船回上海，就是绕地球整整一圈。环游世界从不是我的梦想，却不小心快要实现；可我最重要的……

我最重要的，无法舍弃的，清醒和沉睡时都挥之不去的，是你。你看，我终于不再担心信写得太露骨，终于可以坦诚相对，但实在可笑，这只是因为我知道你不会收到。

你不会收到了。

最近总做同一个梦：在海边，水声浩荡，见海面有什么东西向我漂来，就淌进水里，水漫到胸口时才发现那是……一个人。于是我不敢再往前走。我好像知道是谁。我当然知道是谁。而当我停下来，水将我淹没，我再不能呼吸。

又想起你岛上的家来。闭上眼仿佛就在东滩，和你一起。我在巴黎在纽约都时常迷路，可如果现在让我回到岛上，我能自己走到东滩去。

如果说水滴石穿，那么人的想法是否能有一样的成果——当我祈祷你死而复生，祈祷一千次一万次，一年十年或一个世纪，你是否就会重回人间。我不信上帝或佛祖或什么，我仍然不信。如果真有神明，他们怎能袖手旁观你离去。

陈信宏

二十七年五月二十四日

*由此信至第十一信，信稿不曾寄出。

一九三八年一月，陈信宏与几个犹太朋友离开欧洲，前往美国。事实证明那几位朋友相当警醒——当年三月，德国与奥地利合并；十一月，纳粹政府大规模迫害犹太人；隔年二战开始；一九四零年六月法国沦陷。回头看，一切都发生得很快，如同洪水不可抵挡。

后来听他们提起，当时陈信宏如行尸走肉过了几个月，直到质问他，“你的恋人泉下有知，是否希望你这样自暴自弃”，他才打起精神。

即使到现在，重读他那几年的信仍心如刀割。他总安慰我说，我在战场上遇到的事情更残酷；可在我自己，感受到他的痛苦比自己的痛苦还要深刻。

1980.10.31. 于月天斋

第十信 一九四三年八月二十六日

阿翊：

本不记得今天是中秋，晚上在外面走，一抬头看见一轮红月亮，又大又圆，仿佛伸手就能摸到。真的是红的，它也哭出血泪吗。

是这里的灯光太炫目，将月亮染红了。

但我像受了蛊惑一样迎着它走去，无论走多久，却始终不能离它再近一些。只见它就悬在天边，有时让楼挡住，有时让树挡住，有时又让楼挡住。我能沐浴月光，却无法走到月亮上去，这般无力便是人生的缩影。

胃痛得厉害，比几年前似乎更痛，好像年纪长了却更娇气；独自老去是这样难熬。去看医生，照X光确认是ulcer（溃疡）；说或是作息不规律——这个我认可，或是早年留下的旧病——这个我也认可；唯有吃药、食疗、静养。他让我多饮牛乳，我却觉得不大好消化，便想，如果给我看病的是你，你会怎么说。这副臭皮囊应付起来着实麻烦，令人生厌。

听说Brooklyn（布鲁克林区）有位吉普赛神婆，长于占卜。不用算也知道，我就是不详之人，父母，三姐姐，你……于是再难下定决心和谁靠近。

说些振奋的。这里有份《战时中国》月刊，China at War，之前在香港发行，香港沦陷后转移来纽约，用意是争取美国对抗日战争的支持。我帮他们画插图。去年珍珠港事件后，美国也加入战局，或许胜利在望。但我在这里仍是隔岸观火罢了。

我还会做那个海里的梦，还没见到那个人的脸，但我想，或许看见脸，发现是我自己也不一定。是我或是你本没有什么差别。

六年了，阿翊。生死两茫茫。

阿信

八月二十六日

*查了万年历，那天并不是中秋，而是七月半。他初到美国，人生地不熟，语言不通，经济压力也大，我多希望能回到那段时光陪伴他，他则安慰我说，各有各的责任。

重逢后他说起《战时中国》，我心潮澎湃。我和他在大洋两岸做着一样的事情，可谓殊途同归。

他的胃病是幼年清贫生活留下病根，在外国又常节衣缩食于是没能好好休养，兼之精神状态不佳，信中提起的那一次发作已让他吃了不少苦头，谁知更多的病痛还在后面。他曾说时间能让难关变得仿佛可以轻易跨过，但现在这条真理似乎失效。

1980.11.1. 于月天斋

*路二的事，我已思考数日。其实说到底无关名声，我与她俱是“传统”的牺牲品。什么“父母之命媒妁之言”，什么“不孝有三无后为大”，在那个吃人社会里，将我们绑得动弹不得。故此，且将事实记录如下。

我和路二第一次正式相见是婚前，一见她脸色，便明白她也是被逼无奈。到婚礼当日，典礼完成，终于两人单独相处，她立即挑明说，她另有心上人，但不为她父亲所容，刚好我父亲急于维持姻亲关系，才有这桩婚事；她走投无路，想出个下策：要求得到我一幅画像，试图以容貌为借口将我打发；至于为何不要相片，理由则是，画像要画久一些，也似乎无礼一些，想着或许能有什么契机让她逃离上海。

她当然未能如愿；我却因画像结识陈信宏。婚事因我母亲过世而推迟，期间她数次想离家出走，却都以失败告终。她姐姐渟瀛随丈夫石锦航去美国读书前曾劝慰她，他们二人婚前也不曾相处过，婚后却琴瑟和谐，或许她和我也会如此；她始终不肯相信，仍私下谋划逃脱。

她一口气说了许多，又问我可有心上人，我点头，给她看我颈中挂着的袖扣。

于是我们成为“战友”。

正值抗日战争爆发，上海民心不稳。淞沪会战第二天，百万难民涌入法租界，大世界游乐场设立临时救济站，我和路二去帮忙照顾伤员，谁知遇上意外坠弹，一时死伤无数。我们都只受了点皮外伤，却得以利用这个“机会”，和面目全非、身形相似的一男一女两位死者换了衣服，由此金蝉脱壳；自然不及回家取东西，陈信宏给我的前六封信就此尽数失落。逃出上海、顺流而上的旅途中我数次反省，如何能放任那么多伤员自生自灭，为一己之私离开战场。一月后我们在汉口和路二的爱人施邃会和，他们继续南下，按原计划往香港去，我则半为赎罪、半为报国，选择参军。

后面的事已经写过，不再赘述。

1980.11.2. 于月天斋

第十一信 一九四五年十二月（约）

阿翊：

像中邪一样提笔写这封信。我曾发誓再也不写。

我回美国了。长途邮轮也不是第一次坐，这回晕船格外厉害。过火奴鲁鲁后终于打起精神去lounge（休息室）看电影，竟是一部Dorian Gray（《道连格雷》），我一时不知哭好还是笑好。

很多个夜里去甲板枯坐着看天空。星星很多，不知哪颗是你，或者每颗都是你。你在天上，看见下面这么多的人，能认出我来吗？

你和路二小姐的墓上我去了，似乎甚少有人打扫，我便越俎代庖擦拭灰尘又献上花。也去了一趟汐城，只是人站在码头，却万万没有勇气踏上渡船。我当然想看见泉音，可又惧怕见到她，见面能说些什么呢？问隔壁的狗还活着吗？烦她再做醋鱼？将我和她联系在一起的，也只有你一个罢了。

我虽在上海长大，却没有个能称为“家”的地方，无家更何以有乡。站在汐城码头却觉得海对面是我真正的乡，因为我再也回不去。我……

离开上海前也和Marina见面。战争期间她一直留在上海，还成了婚，育有一儿一女。如果你还在，你的孩子也该有这么大了罢。

此生不会再回上海了，我想。我如何能够再独自走我们共同走过的街道，让往事逐一浮上心头？在那之前我没想过你会死，自然也不曾考虑过“你若死了，我也无法独活”的事。在那之后我的人生如白茫茫大地，等寻回色彩时，已经独活这么些年，好像也不大难。可是，“猝遇飞机遗落炸弹遭难。”想起这冰冷的十个字我便发抖，像被赤身裸体扔回雪地。二十六年八月十四日，那天我在哪里，在做什么？怎么也记不起。但我知道，当你在炮火中的时候，我在风平浪静的国度，对战争全无头绪。

我痛恨分离，痛恨战争，痛恨这个时代，也痛恨软弱的无能的自己。

愿为五陵轻薄儿……天地安危两不知！

*此信笔迹极为潦草，难以辨认，亦没有落款及日期，经他回忆才补充了大概时间。抗战胜利后，他第一时间坐船回国，确认我的“死讯”后才颓然返美。可惜他不知道我那时正在岛上休整，只要他去，就能见到我。

战后我退伍回到汐城，表面和别人一样喜悦，但心里总难平静。我相信陈信宏还活着，或许只是毫无缘由的臆测，但我愿意这么相信，否则如何捱过凶险战场？

那期间和竹影姐、姐夫刘谚明大哥来往很多。三六年我离开汐城去上海，他们则选择回到汐城置业，好与泉音作伴。这里在抗战中损失不大，他们三人都安然无恙，岛上的祖屋甚至保存完好。全国上下那时都百废待兴，人们从连年战争中暂时解脱，寻求新生活。泉音热情加入小学，作音乐教师。刘大哥则继续从商；竹影姐于十月产下一女，刘大哥兴奋极了，翻了很多书，将第二代甚至第三代的名字都起好，相当得意，又慢吞吞把出处逐个讲给我们听（头一回知道他爱读文学）。还故作吝啬，警告我不要抢他想出来的名字。我心想，我大约不会有后代。可惜不能说。

有天吃饭，刘大哥可能喝得略多，开玩笑让我娶泉音。我正疑惑他是自己想问还是受人所托，泉音先发作了，说早已发誓终身不嫁，何况现在有了决心要做的事业，更是没有半点心思想这些有的没的。她说得我惭愧万分。我胡思乱想过，和这一位家人相依为命地活下去或许也是个办法。但显然不是，我自以为是的“办法”对她、对我都只会徒增伤害。

1980.11.4. 于月天斋

第十二信 一九四六年三月二十六日

上海市广慈医院 内科 温尚翊 收

是我，地址无误。闻你在生，喜极。信

*这封电报本不该收在这里，但考虑到有承上启下之用，故此破例。由此信起，皆是我自己保留的原件。

四六年三月二十五日，我在医院遇上Marina带女儿Colette来看病，才得知陈信宏的近况，立即请假去和平饭店发电报，终于寻到他；隔天收到这封回电时，用尽全力自持才没在外人面前落下泪来。下班回家后不眠不休奋笔疾书，这回写信再没什么顾忌，仿佛已登上去美国的邮轮，面前天空海阔，自由自在；还附上一只袖扣，以表心意。航空信寄出后才想起，也不知他是否已另有爱人、如何想我，一颗等待的心又煎熬起来。

1980.11.5. 于月天斋

第十三信 一九四六年三月二十六日

揽羽：

我以为你死了……！究竟怎么回事，快说与我听。

不，不是我以为，是报上分明这样说：“报丧：温尚翊先生夫人不幸于本月十四日下午四时余车经大世界猝遇飞机遗落炸弹遭难择于十六日辰时在法租界徐家汇枫林桥东中国殡仪馆大殓特此报闻”，我至今记得一字不差；后来遇到逃出来的同乡，也都说那日大世界数千人非死即伤，我当然深信不疑；去年回国时也去过你们的墓上……人当真可以死而复生吗？

我二十七年来美，那时以为你已过世，便不再给你写信。你应该无法想象此时此刻我有多兴奋，像是新生，“于无所希望中得救”。

我这些年过得不算坏，只是独在异乡，每逢佳节的确思念亲友。仍在画画，参加过几次沙龙展。但这些不重要，可慢慢再谈，我更好奇你的事。

盼复。即颂

春安

凌岳

March 26

*他收到电报后给我写信，语气仍有保留，唯有“独在异乡”一句让我有所察觉，放心去办护照、买船票。分离近十年，可我雀跃如同情窦初开。三六年春节后我转学去上海，踌躇数日才下定决心去寻他，站在他家楼下等待时，是一样的心情。只是没想到，这份甜蜜即使在数十年后的今天，我依然是记得的。

1980.11.5. 于月天斋

第十四信 一九四六年四月十日

阿翊：

二十六日来信收悉。我也是同一日给你写的信，不知收到否。

见你字迹一如以往，终于确信是你没错。原来喜悦的泪是这般滋味。多少次梦见你来信，醒来却只得一场空，这回终于成真，几乎白日放歌了。

你放心，我的心与你是一样的。好，我听你的，在这里等你，天塌下来我也不走。袖扣我当戒指保管；你那只怀表，若非怕它经不起旅途劳顿，我一定要寄给你以剖心相示。

你本是书生，这些年在战场出生入死，一定吃尽苦头；我却在这热闹都市享乐，惭愧至极。你或许不信，我每天都在想你，也气我自己最后几封信意气用事，甚至没有体面道别。多渴望再见到你，诉说真心实意。现在你竟告诉我，这一切就要实现？写到这里又泪涌双目。

你不要自责，我当然不会怪你没有提前告诉我。你看我，身在万里之外都方寸大乱，狼狈不堪，何况风暴中心的你？你还活着，我已感激涕零，怎会再要求其他。

即使你写了那么长，我也仍有太多问题想问，期盼见面。敬颂

平安

阿信

April 10

又：你父亲的事十分遗憾。节哀顺变。

*我父亲本是上海市教育局的官员，和夫人育有一子，去汐城度假时结识我母亲并带她回上海生活，我母亲得知他已婚后，选择回到汐城生产，再不肯离开。三五年我同父异母的兄长去世，三六年我母亲病逝，三七年我“遇难”——不过路二到纽约和姐姐汇合后，路家自然知晓了路二仍在世的事，也通知了我父亲，想他定是勃然大怒，却无处寻我。四零年他加入汪伪政府，在赵正平手下继续做教育工作；我得知消息后愤怒异常，彻底断了和他恢复联系的心思。只是数年后再想，那时的他，长子殉国，幼子失踪，传统意义上的人生已毫无指望，受了蒙蔽也未可知，但我不敢帮他辩护，他终究大节有亏。四五年七月，收到日本快投降的传闻，我一时激动，写一封谴责的长信给他，希望他自首，却换回他跟随赵正平畏罪自杀的消息。我在长信中将这一切都告诉陈信宏，也是告诉他，再没有什么能约束我。别人若得知我父亲的身份，总要骂上一句“汉奸”“死得其所”，陈信宏却没有，我便明白，他是知道我的。

他总是知道我的。

1980.11.6. 于月天斋

第十五信 一九五五年七月十五日

阿翊：

老实说，离开机场时我已开始想着这封信的开头。所以，首先，Baltimore（巴尔的摩）天气如何？是否炎热？那套麻布西装可合穿？住宿条件如何？房间隔音如何？床好睡吗？千万注意休息，少熬夜。

我独自驾车回家没什么大问题，走得慢较为安全，你不必担心；只是回家后还真有些不惯，因为自从来加州就没分开过。不怕你笑话，在家中见到什么都会想起你。房子一起挑的，花草一道栽的，家具一道搬的。这让我幸福，也有些微烦恼。这一切已臻完美，极不真实，不知如何消受。你这一离开，我又孤零零的，担忧会发生不好的事情，如果可以跳到十年后该有多好，可要是见到不好的事情，又宁愿活在当下，做只鸵鸟。我该跟你一起去的，但怕是要惹人笑话。

这一程突然发觉旧金山汽车声音很轻，不似上海喧哗。但已离开上海近二十年，说不好记忆是否正确。倒是时常想起虹桥码头，想跳下船去跟你回家，或是将你拉上船，一道远行，免去十年分离之苦。这回才明白，送行者通常是更失落的那个。

家里空空荡荡，便打开收音机听FM电台，结果音乐声一出就想到上回跳舞踩得你脚肿的事来了。是我的错，不该误以为自己像卓别麟一样长于跳舞。Limelight（《舞台生涯》）我以为十分精彩，然而虽不触碰敏感话题，却仍遭遇观众抵制，叹哉。好在我们那时还在纽约，不然岂非看不到这部杰作？只盼他再有好作品。

附上石锦航汐城首信。看得出他用词相当谨慎，情形想是不太好。听说仍有人逃往香港、台湾等地，他既不愿离开故土，去汐城本就是上策：离上海不算远，如有缓和则方便返沪。我算着日子，渟灜预产期已近，这次算高龄产妇，万事要小心，他们短期内一定不会再搬。他们这帧家庭合照很不错，看不出被迫离沪的不快；侑轩长高不少，渟灜气色也好，只是锦航似乎又消瘦了些，唯英气一如既往。

我们也该买架相机，给他们多寄些合照，好教他们放心。Leica（徕卡）我看就不错。

十分想你，愿你保重。再谈。专颂

近安

阿信

July 15

又：书房一直没有名号。昨夜读诗，想出个“月天斋”，出自“月落乌啼霜满天”，你看如何？毕竟你我都是羁旅之人。

*和上一封信隔了多年，中间发生的事说来也简单：我来到美国，和陈信宏在纽约生活，交了不少好友，他继续画画，我则主力申请纽约大学医学院的项目。

路二、施邃自与我在汉口分别，辗转经香港前往美国，投奔在纽约的姐姐、姐夫，战中一直滞留于美。我生活安顿后，试着往她曾留给我的地址去信，谁知竟有回音，便恢复联络，由此结识石锦航路渟灜伉俪。石锦航虽是将门之后，却热衷学术，和我一样称得上是“家族败类”，因此一见如故；那时他在Columbia University（哥伦比亚大学）研究东亚艺术史，和陈信宏也颇谈得来。

出发前什么都不曾仔细打算，一心只想找到陈信宏；来了才觉得这里好，住下来也未尝不可。一生难得疏放一回，刻意将国内战事抛在脑后，称得上是苟且偷生了。

四九年号召爱国人士回国建设，上海几所高校争聘石锦航做教授，他们归心似箭，立刻收拾行李。我们本也要一并回去，不料陈信宏因急性胃炎病倒住院，情况很是凶险，这一耽搁就没能成行。路家众人回国那日，陈信宏既在病中，只有我一人去送行。无论如何都想不到那就是永别，原来果真“别日何易会日难”。直到今天我也还不敢贸然写信给他们——或他们的后代，担心那骇人的一切会卷土重来。

五三年我博士毕业，我们决心搬到湾区，与阳光、海滩为伴；也是想着，若哪天好起来，从这里回国最近。五五年这封信写作前后，形势已不乐观；施邃更是受胡风事件牵连，被捕入狱并不幸去世。我建议他们离开旋涡似的上海，去汐城避风头；岛上祖屋地方大，他们两家都能住下，泉音也乐意相助。

这次与陈信宏离别是因我远赴东海岸John Hopkins University（约翰霍普金斯大学）参加seminar（研讨会），为期两周。我们说好不必写太多信，他果然每封都写得短。

中段提及的《舞台生涯》，数年前曾于美国重新上映，广受好评。陈信宏眼光一如既往地好。

信末提及买相机，我便偷偷买了给他作那年的生日礼物，他爱不释手。

1980.11.7. 于月天斋

第十六信 一九五五年七月十七日

阿翊：

电报你应当收到了，石家又添一子。还不是千雪！希望这世界善待他。我这两天去书局看看卡片有无漂亮的。

今天天气极好，风和日丽。上午收到Jay来信，讲在Broadway（百老汇）看了出Plain and Fancy（《简单和华丽》），评价不错；我查了，即将有national tour（全国巡演），十月会来旧金山，到时可以一去。又说去上海村吃饭，结果那天小笼馒头做得极差，失望不已——就说还是新月好，对吧。最后他照旧邀我们往东岸一行，说学得驾驶渔船，可一同出海钓鱼。你回来我们再一起回信罢。

这几晚关了灯躺在床上呆望天花板，总想起你看我的眼神，好像整个世界都凭空消失了，只留下你和我；或者整个世界都在，但前一秒还纷纷扰扰，下一秒就都为我们停驻。二十年前已为你的目光战栗，二十年后依然如此，那中间一定有什么魔法。但我又如何能够用“魔法”二字抢去你的风采。

闲来无事时问自己，究竟我看你的时间多，还是你看我多。我曾经觉得我多，因为要画你，就得一直看你；可后来很多个梦里重现当年作画情景，得以成为旁观者，这才发现，当我凝视你时，你也在凝视我。我没认真作过你的病人，或许可以试一试，角色倒转，当你凝视我时，我也要凝视你。

既然现在你明令禁止我画你，就趁你不在家偷偷画了一幅——我保证，永不拿出去展览。也万万舍不得与别人分享。但，画的时候杂念太多，成品反而不尽如人意，等你回来好好批评。

这些天睡得好吗？枕头可习惯？念念。

阿信

July 17

又：报上见到Disneyland（迪士尼乐园）开幕消息，在Anaheim（阿纳海姆），等你回来寻个周末去一趟如何？不过南加酷热，等到秋天也未尝不可。附上剪报。

*第一段的“千雪”，背后有段小插曲。四七年渟灜宣布有喜那日，我们一众人喝酒谈天，陈信宏一时兴起，执红牙板，歌“晓风残月”，又叫石锦航去找铜琶铁板，唱“大江东去”，大家笑作一团。到“乱石穿空，惊涛拍岸”一句，我随口提议说，孩子不如叫石千雪。石锦航也赞同，但无论如何嫌这个名字秀气（明明豪迈得很），说得是女儿才行。结果那一胎是儿子，取名侑轩，五五年生下这第二胎仍是儿子，取名杰轩。

他们离开美国时侑轩只一岁半，转眼三十年，侑轩都和那年的我们差不多年纪了。

Jay是我们在纽约的华裔好友，大学毕业后打理家中饮料工厂生意，最大爱好是看热闹的音乐剧，我们正是因为看剧才认识他。我们来加州后，他和陈信宏通信颇为频繁，屡次邀请我们回东岸小住。信中说到的都是我们在纽约常去的上海菜馆子。

陈信宏前后作过三幅我的肖像画，第一幅收藏在岛上祖屋，可能已在十年浩劫中烧毁；第二幅放在我和路二的“婚房”，下落不明；第三幅就是此信中提到的，一直由我们保管。别的另有些素描稿，算不得成品。其实我希望他多画些“值得画”的人，不愿作他的模特。不记得始于何时，我对他的画有越来越多期望。他太熟悉我，画我即是画他自己；而我们这个时代的画家，该去画他人，画世界。这一方面我们曾略有分歧，但随着时间推移，他彻底认可我的观点，我却开始怀疑自己是否有资格影响他作画。我们就此讨论过许多，他最后笑着提起相识不久他赠我一幅画，我擅加一笔改成悲景喜意，他反觉更加深刻，说那一笔像上帝握着我的手画出——必须声明，他并没有宗教信仰。

无论谈起什么话题，无论意见相悖多远，我都等着他说服我，或是我说服他；其实都是一样的。

不过，他依照约定不再画我，得到相机后却戏称只是业余兴趣，认真不得，便拿来拍我，我也由他去。

信末提起Disneyland。我和他第一次看影戏是三六年四月四日在大上海戏院，《摩登时代》，同场加映《米老鼠马球大赛》，我当时不知加映短片这回事，十分惊讶，但看完又真心喜爱那只鼠。五五年夏我回加州后，我们两人果真驱车往Anaheim一游，满园都是孩童，混迹其中，仿佛找回我们失落的童年。

1980.11.10. 于Parnassus

第十七信 一九五五年七月二十日

阿翊：

十六日来信及Baltimore Museum of Art（巴尔的摩艺术博物馆）的卡片均收到。你周日想玩得愉快，甚好。养好精神，seminar一定顺利。

见你说睡得不错，不太肯相信，难不成Baltimore比医生或是我管用？等你回来再说。

你问摄影会否有朝一日取代绘画，Baudlaire（波德莱尔）在Salon de 1859（《一八五九年的沙龙》）中有一篇Le public moderne et la photographie（《现代公众与摄影》），对摄影贬低至极——我并不完全赞同，但正如他说，印刷不曾取代文学，摄影当然不可能取代绘画。摄影只能复刻人眼所见，而绘画则往更深处去，是人类想象力的极限所在。

写到这里，念及巴黎，好像开始有点忘记她的样子。再静下心来想一想，那些昏蓝的街道、泛红的天空还一直在我心底。多可惜，你未见过她有多美。说起来故国大好河山我也不曾有机会走一遍；你比我走过更多地方，当然也有更多眷恋。Yosemite（优胜美地）我以为已经是人间仙境，你却看不上，但纵使你将三峡讲得天花乱坠，我也画不出一笔，只不过从“上仄碎日月，下掣狂漪涟”中试图一窥全貌罢了。

下午Jolin送来一份苹果派；既等不到你回来，我独自吃完，嫌甜，只是难为她一片心意，我便迅速作一幅街景小画回赠，她称赞不已；谈起她毕业旅行由101公路北上往Seattle（西雅图），Oregon Coast（俄勒冈海岸）风景十分壮丽，我听得很是心动。在美国这些年还不曾有过真正的road trip（公路旅行），靠你了。

以及，在她家客厅见到一只猴子玩具，甚是可爱，说是Macy’s（梅西百货）买的，我想着可以买两只给我们小侄子寄去；两位侄女会喜欢什么，你可有什么想法？Barbie（芭比娃娃）去年送过，不再新鲜。若又送书，只怕她们要跟我们断绝关系，况且他们现在以学俄文为荣，英文书只能堆着落灰。话说回来，年少时如能学好外文，将一生受用不尽，tu le sais mieux que moi（这点你比我清楚）。

你离开的时间已经过去一半，归来在望矣。遥祝

暑安

阿信

July 20

*我所到一处，先去参观当地美术馆，这是和陈信宏共同生活数年的后遗症。在纽约时，The Met（大都会艺术博物馆）不知一起去了多少次，大概连陈信宏在里面都不会迷路。起初我只是陪他，自己没有多大兴趣，后来渐渐学会欣赏西洋艺术，这一点要感谢他。

当然要感谢他的还有太多。那时我虽已离开战场多年，夜里却频繁做噩梦，需要旁人摇醒才能从中解脱。看精神科医生、心理分析师，吃中药西药、冷门偏方……全都没有大用，才有他每封信中问候睡眠的话。与combat neurosis（战争性神经官能症）——现在叫作PTSD（创伤后压力综合征）——对抗，于我和他都是折磨，我自然万分过意不去，他却无论如何不肯分开睡。那回我出远门，坦白说，或多或少感觉是个放过彼此的机会。信中说睡得不错，自然是white lie（善意谎言），而他也自然一眼看穿。

因他说记不起巴黎的样子，我回信时就提起要一起去一回，当年圣诞顺利成行，于是有了第三信注释中那次同游，一段美好回忆。而对故国的思念则一直停留于思念。早些年我们读诗以神游故国；这些年音尘隔绝，方亲身体会“万里凄凉谁寄音”，是另一番欲说还休的忧愁滋味。

Jolin是那时我们隔壁邻居，为人热心，从不当面对我们共同生活表示出好奇或鄙夷。她刚搬来时，我一度误会她对陈信宏有好感，与他冷战半日方始和好。想起当年真是哭笑不得。

1980.11.12. 于Parnassus

第十八信 一九五五年七月二十四日

阿翊：

十九日来信及相片收到。可以想象你presentation（口头报告）时的风采。If only I could be there （如果我能在那里该多好）! 且代我喝一杯Scotch（苏格兰威士忌）庆祝。校园如你所说，是古朴典雅之美。温医生西装革履意气风发走在红砖路上会是什么模样？写完这句不由得自己先笑起来。有机会请照一帧给我。

今天是我们相识二十周年。你虽不在，我却不特别伤怀，更长的日子还在后面。感谢你让我在异国他乡也有温暖的家。院子里来了只野兔子，灰色长毛，好像第一次见，我想好好招呼，它却跑去隔壁了，看来不是你派来的。

你不在，我便无心看戏，好像去看的不是戏，是你。你呢，有时间去看戏吗？天气如何？睡眠如何？身体也好？

我就在家读书作画，亦有乐趣。你叮嘱我多出门散步，我一个人自然是做不到的。昨夜又将《鲁迅日记》拿出来读，这回从细节中寻找乐趣，譬如“下午得母亲所寄酱鸭、卤瓜等一大盒”，或“萧军、悄吟来，制葱油饼为夜餐”，看得我肚中馋虫作祟，十分想你回来。这几天三餐定时，胃没有不舒服，也每天过磅，没有胖没有瘦，你且放心。

附上泉音长信一封。原来石锦航他们早已决心将这个孩子过继给路二，望能略解她丧夫之痛。你若得闲可再次去信劝慰她。泉音的书单，我这两天会抽空去City Lights（城市之光书店）看看。上一封信中我还跟你说不要送书，看来侄女们会先和她这个姨妈断绝关系罢。刘大哥在信末添的那几句，你听着便是，他也是一片好心。

你再有一周就回来，或许我不再写信。快忘记原来分别的时光如此难熬，想起当年，感慨万千。即请

近好

阿信

July 24

*他人已不在了，可事情得继续做。我知道他会希望我坚持写完。

我收到这封信才想起二十周年的事，很是惭愧；十周年时我们天各一方，甚至不知对方在何处，二十周年时又在东西两岸，于是三十、四十周年都好好庆祝过。还有生日，他在第二信中曾展望一道庆生，自四六年始，一次不落——直到今年。

家里这套《鲁迅日记》是五一年上海出版公司做的影印本，当时托泉音寄过来，才让我们确认第二信附注中说的看戏之事。

泉音这封信来详述路家人在祖屋安家后的趣闻，可惜好景不长，“反右”后祖屋大半被没收，只留两小间给泉音、竹影一家住，路家众人又被迫搬到陆上。信末刘大哥添的几句是关心我“终身大事”，陈信宏倒不以为忤，反宽慰我收敛脾气。我们的事没有认真对亲友讲过，有时疑心路二或泉音知道，但猜来猜去也甚是无趣，只希望能当面再聊，可惜天各一方，现在又天人两隔，只得诚实记录在此，姑且算是坦白。

很多信中提到影戏。这一生我和他看过很多影戏，在上海时，来美国之后，出去旅行也是，体验过不同城市的戏院。偶尔吵架，递一张戏票给对方，就是服软的意思。最后一次看戏是十月的Ordinary People（《普通人》）。那时他病体沉疴，却强掩消沉意志，坚持要同我出门。本意只是慕名看一场人人交口称赞的电影，谁料开场不到十秒，背景音乐一起，就再没办法专心看。是那支“八个音”的钢琴曲，太多年不说起，但我们都还记得。我们相视一笑，在黑暗中牵起手来。

我们看影戏时一向各看各的，互不干扰，唯有那场一直没有放手。散场后他倾身过来，我知道他要说什么，便抢先说了。他似乎微恼。年少时我们羞于将这些字句挂在嘴边，年纪大了反而跟着当地人学到这样的习惯。

我写得太远了。前文提过的“八个音”乐曲，这回听到便去查资料，原来叫Canon in Major D（《D大调卡农》），作曲家名为Pachelbel（帕赫贝尔），大约作于十七世纪末，沉寂数百年，如今终于广为人知。不知他当年的邻居是何方神圣，从何处习得这支无名乐曲；不过在那个风云际会的上海滩隐藏着位音乐大师，也不足为奇。

或许我记录的这些暂时无人知晓，过些年头也有人曲折寻来看。时间只是掩埋历史，不会将之吞噬。最重要便是先留下记录。

1980.11.28. 于月天斋

第十九信 一九五五年七月二十七日

阿翊：

醒得很早，索性写信，等邮局开门就去寄，希望赶得及。

前天收到你的信，很巧，同一天还有Marina来信，Colette正要开始准备申请入学，希望明年来Berkeley（伯克利）念书。Colette果真像妈妈，天资聪颖，令人省心；Pierre却仍在叛逆期，人如其名，顽固如石。我们若真去巴黎，她一定惊喜。

昨天天气大好，兴致上来又拿起笔，胡乱作一幅山水。有人联系我说出画集的事情，只是初步意向，但我突发奇想，要在每幅画空白处写上两句诗，例如你最爱的那幅《夜海》，自然是“海上生明月”一联；那幅《怀乡》，暂定配“君埋泉下泥销骨”一联，你当没有意见吧；也许以后作幅“竹影金琐碎，泉音玉淙琤”也不一定，当然最好再要帧她们姐妹合照；还有很多想听你的建议。无论如何，至少我不是乾隆，他专破坏古画，这里敲方印，那里题首诗，寻得空白处就下手，全然不顾原作的意境；我只破坏自己的画，故此坦然。不过我没有作诗的本事，只能拾古人牙慧，这点倒逊色于他。

下午出门去逛市场，买回一对石头蟹，蒸了吃很不错。火候很关键，我再多试几次，你那张嘴挑剔着呢；也去看看哪里能买到镇江香醋。你尽可期待回来后享用大餐。唉，美国人不懂吃蟹，海鲜餐馆里的做法简直暴殄天物，蟹死在他们手里何其冤枉。

想到你还有两天就回来，不禁喜上心头。但总是你来找我，若有来生不如换一换，我去找你。

今天、明天以及后面每天，无论是在外还是回来，或是哪日我们又一起出远门去，都愿你好眠。

机场见。

阿信

July 27

*这就是最后了。惋惜信件如此之少，都凑不够双十之数，却也庆幸，那之后我们就不曾分离。

Colette正是前文所述Marina的女儿，他们一家三口在上海生活数年，四九年初又决心回到巴黎。她五六年来Berkeley读书时刚满十七岁，我们受Marina所托尽力照拂，到她博士毕业时已亲如一家。我们没有子女，便早早与她说好，让她作我们的遗产执行人。她因年少时在中国生活，大学便主修东亚研究，现在已是知名汉学家。

Pierre是她家小儿子。她为儿女起的名字寓意极好，Colette意味着胜利，Pierre则意指岩石，寄托战士英勇不屈、胜利归来的愿望。

陈信宏的画集可谓命途多舛，从那时就开始说，可出版一再推迟，到这两天才尘埃落定。他坚持用法文的La mer bleue（蓝色大海）作标题，编辑那边多次反对，现在终于妥协。

他年轻时不曾有机会在书法上下苦功，一旦生出题诗的念头，便认真练起字来。我仗着自己略有功底，自命为师在旁监督，我念他写，两人一道读诗真乃乐事。

鱼虾蟹之类其实是我爱吃的东西，他嫌剥壳、剔骨麻烦。其实这里买的海蟹远不如大闸蟹精细，极其易吃，我便手把手教他拆蟹，让他做个地道上海人。

他说我挑嘴，其实他自己也会吃，对烹饪亦有兴趣，可惜手艺普通，贵在有自知之明，时常私下练习。我初到美国时在厨房里四体不勤，极为笨拙；他虽在异乡多年，倒也少认真做饭。于是我们从零开始跟着菜谱或电视节目一点一点学，慢慢发现我在这方面更有天赋，后来便基本由我掌勺。他在病中偶尔心情低落时会讨甜品吃，可医嘱是少吃甜食，我只得设法做些少糖的，譬如绿豆糕，他就很喜欢。

写到这里又想起初遇那天，他在北滩作画，偌大海边孤身一人，清瘦如鹤。我走上前与他说话时何曾想到这半个世纪的痛苦与甘甜。忆记开篇，回首结局，万般滋味涌上心头，当得起凄凉二字。但我的事还未完，他的零散画稿仍需整理。这是安慰，也是诺言。

信末他说总是我来找他，若有来生要换一换，他会来找我。我回旧金山后，某次重提这话题，我便说好，等他来找。他又说，要早些找。我说，太早或许不好，什么都不懂。最后我们达成一致，十五六岁的年纪刚刚好。他又保证，到时会小心，不要放过我。

然诺重，君须记。

1980.12.6. 于月天斋注讫


End file.
